Life is empty
by Juna2004
Summary: Lesen und Reviewn! „Sasuke-kun“ sagte sie und er drückte sie fest an sich. „Gome ne…“
1. Hilfe!

Hallo hier Juna2004. Mein kleines Hirn hat was ausgeheckt und nun lass es ich auch euch los. Bringt euch in Sicherheit grins Hoffe meine kleine Grammatik- und Rechtschreibschwäche hüstel wird nicht so ins Gewicht schlagen.

Und Leider muss ich sagen… Naruto… Sakura… Sasuke… seufz gehören mir nicht! Schade ne? nochmalseufz

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, würde mich über Kommis freuen.

Chapter 1 Hilfe…!

Ihre Brust hob sich schnell auf und nieder. Der Schweiß lief an ihrer Stirn entlang. Ihr Körper brannte vor Hitze und Schmerzen. Ihre Augen waren vernebelt und sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Sie jappte nach Luft, und jeder Atmenzug brannte in der Lunge. Ein kalter Lappen wurde ihr wieder auf die Stirn gelegt, doch dieser wurde schnell wieder warm. Sie glühte. Ihre Wangen waren rot und der Rest ihrer Haut blass weiß wie der Schnee. Ihr wurden ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Aber ihre nebligen Augen konnten nicht mehr richtig sehen. Sie hatte seid Tagen kein Wort mehr gesagt, dafür fehlte die Kraft. Nur manchmal schaffte sie es ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, aber es gelang nicht mehr. Sie wollte dass es aufhörte, dass diese unerträglichen Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, es zerriss sie. Es schmerzte von Minute zur Minute mehr. Die eigentlich warme Luft, brannte in ihrer Lunge und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie gar nicht Luft holen würde. Das sie langsam am ersticken war. Sie jappte stärker nach Luft.

Es ging ihr schon so lange schlecht und vor Tagen war ihr Zustand eingebrochen. Niemand wusste ihr zu helfen. Keiner wusste einen Rat. Keiner wusste wie man diesem Mädchen helfen könnte. Keiner. Hätte sie noch die Kraft ihre Schmerzen auszuschreien, würde sie das tun, aber diese Schmerzen hatten ihr schon so viel Kraft gekostet das dieses nicht mehr ging. Nicht mal mehr die Augen ließen sich jetzt mehr öffnen, sie konnte nicht mehr hören was um sie herum geschah. Sie hörte nur, wie ihr Herz rasend schnell in ihrer Brust schlug und fast zu zerspringen drohte. Nur noch das, und zum erstem Mal wünschte sie sich den Tode herbei. Wenn es keine Heilung für sie gab, dann wollte sie nicht länger gequält werden. Dann bat sie darum, dass sie nicht mehr Luft holen wollte, nicht mehr ihr Herz schlagen zu lassen und endlich keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben. Endlich befreit werden von ihrem Leid. Sie wollte einfach nur noch erlöst werden.

Sie wrang den Lappen wieder aus, in der Schüssel mit dem Eiswasser. Eisstücke schwammen in der Schüssel. Aber dennoch wurde der Lappen auf ihrer Stirn so schnell heiß, das sie sich keinen Rat mehr wusste. Sie schloss die Augen als sie die Hand des Mädchens hielt. Es fühlte sich an als ob sie unter Feuer stand. Ihre Hand war heiß und schwitzig. Sie bete, dass sie endlich von ihrem Fieber erlöst würde und dann endlich wieder gesund werden würde. Sie bete das ihr doch noch irgendjemand helfen würde, bevor die Schmerzen ihr die Aller letzte Kraft raubte und sie sterben würde.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als an ihre Tür geklopft wurde.

„Moment"

und schüttelte den Schlaf ab. Der Stuhl von dem sie aufstand knarrte leise. Sie zupfte ihren Kimono zu Recht und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo?"

fragte sie etwas kleinlaut zu den Gestalten die in der Dunkelheit vor ihrer Tür standen.

„Hallo gute Frau"

meinte einer der drei.

„Wir haben gehört sie haben ein krankes Mädchen"

sie knickte.

„Ihr geht es schlecht… seid ihr Ärzte?"

der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… wir nicht. Aber unser Meister"

die Frau in der Tür nickte wieder und machte sie etwas weiter auf. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder sie ließe die Fremden ins Haus, oder das Mädchen würde sterben. Einer kniete neben dem Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit"

meinte er.

„Wir müssen sie schnell weg bringen!"

und die anderen beiden nickten. Ein anderer wickelte sie in der Decke ein und hatte sie schnell in seinen Armen. Die Frau schaute nur zu.

„Könnt ihr… ihr denn helfen?"

fragte sie dann, mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte. Er konnte es nicht bejahen und nicht verneinen.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen wird sie vielleicht gesund werden… wenn nicht wird sie den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben"

geschockt nickte die Frau abermals.

„Sagt ihr mir bescheid ob…"

und als antwort bekam sie ein nicken. Die beiden Männer verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und irgendwie befürchtete sie dass sie das Mädchen zum letzten Mal gesehen hat. Der andere verabschiedete sich, doch bevor er die Tür schloss fragte er noch.

„Hat sie noch etwas bei sich gehabt?"

„Nein"

meinte sie ohne in ihrem Ton zu verraten dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sprach.

„Gut"

meinte der fremde Mann und schloss die Tür.


	2. Nach Haus

Chapter 2 Nach Haus…

Er saß auf einem Baum. Auch wenn er ein erwachsener Mann war, gefiel ihm das. Und ihm gefiel nicht viel im Leben. Der kühle Wind ließ seine blau-schwarzen Haare wehen. In seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte sich der Mond wieder, den er leer anstarrte. Nur langsam richtete er sich auf und holte tief Luft. So viel Zeit war vergangen… so viel Zeit an dem er sich mit Naruto beim End of the Valley bekämpft hatte, und er trotz Narutos ungeheurer Kraft als Sieger herausgegangen war. Aber nur mit Glück und geliehener Kraft, die nicht seine war.

Flashback

Er spuckte Blut aus und hielt sich seinen Arm. Seine Knie konnte ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr halten und sackte zu Boden. Der Regen lief ihm durchs Gesicht und ließ die Kampfspuren an ihm verblassen. Er wusste nicht, was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte und was er denken sollte. Er war der Sieger, aber dennoch auch kein Sieger. Er konnte ihn nicht umbringen, er konnte es nicht und war später froh darüber, dass er es wirklich nicht konnte. Naruto lag vor ihm und er tippte mit seiner Stirn fast an seine. Sein Stirnband lag an Narutos Seite. Er konnte es nicht mitnehmen, er war es nicht mehr Wert ein Konoha Ninja zu sein und es gab auch keinen Weg zurück dahin. Er hatte erkannt das Orochimaru der falsche Weg war. Das er aber genauso wenig zurück konnte. Was sollte er tun? Er musste sich seinen eigenen Weg suchen, und verschwand an dem Tage in der Dunkelheit

Ende Flashback

Seid diesem Tag hatte er hart trainiert. Sich vor Orochimaru verstecken müssen, wie vor den Suchtrupps aus Konoha, die nach einiger Zeit aufgehört hatten nach ihm zu suchen. Doch auf Leuten von Orochimaru war er leider oft gestoßen und das war auch das erste Mal in seinem Leben das er jemanden getötet hatte. Er hatte nur Feinde getötet und das waren ja nur Orochimarus Leute und sonst hatte er sich nicht zu schulden kommen lassen. Sicher war er dennoch ein S-Rang-Ninja. Aber er hatte jedenfalls in diesem Hinblick, ein reines Gewissen.

Mit einem Satz sprang er hinunter und landete lautlos neben den Karren.

„Tss"

entronn ihm und zog ihm wie schon den ganzen Weg vorher weiter hinter sich her. Seine Arme taten davon schon weh, sein Kopf schmerzte noch. Aber er konnte keine Zeit verlieren, sonst würde es ekelig werden. Aber morgen früh würde er an seinem Ziel ankommen. Und er wusste, dass er sicherlich nicht willkommen war. Dennoch würde er gehen.

„Tss"

entronn ihm wieder und schritt weiter voran auf seinem Weg.

Naruto saß auf der Couch. Der Fernseher lief und leere Fertig-Ramenschalen standen auf dem Tisch. Er gähnte leicht. Mit seiner Hand strich er ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht, da ihr Kopf auf seinen Schoss lag. Es war oft abends so, das er als Kopfkissen her hielt. Aber es störte ihn keinesfalls. Aus dem Augewinkel sah er die Wanduhr an.

„AH"

entronn ihm. Mit geschickten Handgriffen hatte er sie in seinem Armen, ohne sie auch nur geweckt zu haben. Auf leisen Sohlen war er die Treppe rauf und in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Der Dielenboden knarrte leise unter seinen Füßen, als er sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte. Er beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie räusperte sich leise und drehte sich in ihrer geliebten Schmusedecke ein. Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und dann schloss er die Zimmertür hinter sich. Mit eiligen Füßen war er wieder im Wohnzimmer und sammelte den zweiten Kandidaten fürs Bett ein. Genauso so vorsichtig und leise war er wieder in einem Zimmer. Und genauso wie zuvor, hatte er dann leise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Die Zeit drängte ihn und geschwind hatte er die leere Ramenpackungen verschwinden lassen und den Fernseher ausgeschaltet.

Er ließ sich müde in das große flauschige Bett fallen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, er sah gerne noch die Sterne an die den Himmel schmückten. Manchmal fragte er sich wie viele Sterne eigentlich am Himmel waren, oder sich jemand schon mal die Mühe machte und sie alle gezählt hatte. Aber das das lächerlich war, war ihm selbst klar. Doch es mussten Billionen von Sternen sein, die in der Nacht klitzerten und die dunkel Nacht angenehm machten.

„Richtig"

sagte er zu sich und schloss seine Augen.

Er hörte wie der Boden leise knarrte und sich die Tür öffnete und nur wenig später sich jemand an ihn kuschelte. Er zog sie zu sich und begrüßte sie mit einem dicken Kuss.

„Hi"

meinte sie leise und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Hi"

und genoss wie immer ihre wohlige wärme, die sie ihm gab.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

fragte er und sie gähnte.

„Zu lang"

meinte sie nur und er grinste. Er wusste ja dass sie ihre Arbeit mochte. Ihre Arbeit war ihre Berufung… Menschen helfen. Sie arbeitete im Krankenhaus. Tsunade hatte ihr einiges beigebracht und sie war darin richtig aufgegangen. Es war aber ein langer Kampf mit ihrem Vater.. .gegen ihren Vater. Es war was anderes für sie vorgesehen. Aber sie lernte sich zu wehren, und sich durch zusetzen. Sie wollte ihren eigenen Weg gehen und das hatte sie geschafft. All die Jahre die sie sich gequält hatte, hatten sich gelohnt. Sie hatte geheiratet, gegen den Willen ihrer Vaters. Sie hatte zwei Kinder zur Welt gebracht, was noch ein größerer Schock für ihre Familie war, ausgerechnet Naruto Kinder zu schenken. Aber alles hatte sich beruhigt, alles hatte sich geändert und Naruto war nicht mehr der Fuchsjunge. Naruto war ihr Mann, der Vater ihrer beider Kinder und einer der besten Ninja die Konoha je hervorgebracht hatte. Und er würde tatsächlich eines Tages Hogake werden… ja… alles hatte sich geändert. Sie hatte sich geändert und sie liebte alles wie es war. Genauso, sollte es sein und nicht anders. Sie drückte sich ein wenig von ihm weg und schaute mit ihren silbrig-weißen Augen in seine blauen.

„Hinata-chan?"

fragte er.

„Nichts"

meinte sie und kuschelte sich wieder an. Es war wirklich nichts. Es war gut, wie es war.


	3. 2 Personen

Chapter 3 2 Personen

Der alte Boden unter ihren Füßen war nicht mehr der beste. Und knarrte laut bei jedem Schritt dem man in diesem Haus tat. Wie jeden Abend ging sie die Treppe hoch, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Sie lächelte. Er war wieder über seinen ganzen Schriftrollen eingeschlafen. Er war ein fleißiger Junge. Und dazu sehr begabt. Er ging in der nähe in eine kleine Schule. Aber sie wusste, dass das auch nur formal war. Er hatte so großes potenzial und Wissen, dass er eigentlich dahin nicht mehr gehen musste. Aber sie hatte ihn gebeten trotzdem weiterhin zugehen. Sie wollte nicht dass er zu früh auffallen würde. Das er als Wunderkind angesehen wurde und damit zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Sie hatte versprochen sich um ihn zu kümmern, und sie tat es. Sie tat es all die Jahre und sie wusste, dass er bald gehen würde. Er war vielleicht nicht alt genug, aber wahrlich stark genug. Er hatte ungeheure Kräfte das es ihr manchmal Angst einjagte. Aber er war ein lieber Junge, der seine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigte. Auf dem Boden lagen überall Schriftrollen rum, im Regal waren viele verschiedene Ninjawaffen und sie wusste er konnte damit umgehen. Genauso wie mit den ganzen Techniken aus dem Schriftrollen, die er förmlich verschlang. Sie fragte sich oft, wie das alles in seinen Kopf passt. Aber es passte. Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte sie ihm eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt. Er blickte sie nur kurz an und machte dann die Augen wieder zu. Sie wusste, dass er sie schon vorher bemerkt hatte, aber wie jedem Abend ließ er sich von ihr zudecken. Und er schlief wieder ein. So blies die dicke Kerze aus die ihm zum lesen immer Licht schenkten und verließ sein Zimmer. Der Tür knarrte genauso wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen, aber das war egal. Das Haus war alt. Alt wie sie und krank wie sie.

Sie saß auf einem großen Stein am Fluss. Sie könnte die Grillen surren hören und das macht sie verrückt. Eigentlich wollte sie ruhe, da ihr Kopf zu zerplatzen drohte. Sie hatte das oft und in letzter Zeit wurde es schlimmer. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie seufzte.

Grüne Lichter schwirrten umher. Es waren Glühwürmchen. Ihr langes Haar wehte im kühlen Wind. Wäre ihr Kopf nicht zu schlimm, könnte sie diese Nacht genießen. Immerhin war heute keine einzige Wolke am Himmel und die Sterne waren in ihrer voller Pracht zu sehen und dazu über dem Wasser die kleine Lichter der Glühwürmchen.

„Ich weiß dass du da bist"

meinte sie und leise Schritte nährten sich ihr.

„Was treibt dich her?"

fragte sie und er setzte sich neben ihr.

„Nichts…"

„Ah…"

und sie schweigten sich an. Was er eigentlich wollte… darüber dachte er lieber nicht zu oft nach. Sein Meister würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.

„Hey…"

fing sie an.

„Hm?"

„Mein Kopf"

„Wieder?"

„Hai.."

„Soll ich?"

„Onegai.."

und seine Hand hob sich. Sanft legte er sie auf ihrer Stirn ab. Er konzentrierte sich und seine Hand glühte leicht. Ein erleichteter Seufzer entronn ihr.

„Aregatou"

meinte sie und er nickte ihr zu. Nur langsam nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Stirn. Er durfte nicht mal daran denken, was er gerne in diesem Augenblick tun würde. Es würde ihm sein Leben kosten.

„Kabuto-san?"

fragte sie.

„Hm?"

und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken .

„Solltest du mich holen?"

„Nope…"

und lehnte sich ein wenig vor um die Glühwürmchen ein wenig besser zu sehen….


	4. Zurück in Konoha

Chapter 4 Zurück in Konoha

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber er hatte sie schon lange bemerkt. Eigentlich hatte er mit ihnen früher gerechnet. Aber er lief unbeirrt auf seinem Weg weiter. Es war ein Wunder das sie ihn noch nicht aufgehalten hatte, vielleicht lag es daran das sie ihn nicht erkannt haben. Oder nicht erkennen wollten. Wenn er jetzt da oben in den Bäumen wäre, hatte er sich schon längst angehalten. Er wusste, dass er eine finstere Gestalt war. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleidet. Sein Gesicht war bis zur Nase unter einem Art Kraken verborgen und an seinem Rücken flatterten Stoffstreifen, die so aussahen als ob es mal ein Umhang gewesen sein sollten und nur noch in Streifen an seinem Rücken entlang vielen. Seine Arme waren bandagiert und mit schwarzen Lederriemen umwickelt. Auf seinem Rücken trug er ein Katana und an seinem Bein war sein Waffenhalter nicht zu übersehen. Also musste den da oben doch sicherlich klar sein, das er ein Ninja war und an seinem Chakra das er nicht gerade schwach war. Er rollte mit den Augen. Waren diese Leute einfach nur dumm, oder ließen ihn wirklich einfach so in das Dorf hineinspazieren? Aber wie es aussah, trat zweiteres ein. Denn das Tor war nicht mehr zu übersehen. Und das mehr Wachen als sonst da waren, war auch nicht der Fall. Er spähte umher und seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass ihn nichts aufhalten würde. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Angst vor ihm? Aber das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Die Ninjas in diesem Dorf bekamen nicht so schnell Angst, das wusste er.

Die Sonne stand nun etwas höher. Wie spät musste es sein. So sieben oder halb acht. Später nicht, als ihn ein Anbu am Tor anhielt.

„Wie lautet euer Name und was wollt ihr hier?"

Sasuke lächelte fad, er konnte sich vorstellen wie sich der Anbu gleich in die Hosen machen würde.

„Uchiha Sasuke und ich will jemanden hier begraben"

und wie erwartet schnappte der Anbu vor ihm nach Luft. Auch wenn man in der Ninja-Akedemie gelernt hatte seine Emotionen… sprich auch Erschrockenheit nicht zu zeigen. Funktionierte das gerade bei dem Anbu vor ihm überhaupt nicht. Sasuke griff wieder nach dem Karren und wollte weiter gehen als der Anbu meinte

„Ich kann dich hier nicht rein lassen"

„Ist das so?"

fragte er zurück und Sasuke ging weiter. Wie ein Reflex schnellte seine Hand hoch und wehrte die Kunais ab

„Glaub mir"

fing Sasuke an.

„Auch wenn du dich noch so anstrengen würdest und noch Verstärkung holst, könntest du mich nicht aufhalten"

und schob seelenruhig seinen Karren weiter.

„Worauf wartest du… solltest du nicht dem Hogake bescheid sagen das ein S-Rank-Ninja in Konoha herumläuft?"

und er wusste, dass der Anbu hinter ihm verschwunden war.

„Kein Wunder das Itachi so einfach hier rein gekommen war"

und schob den Karren weiter. Die Straßen waren noch nicht wirklich belebt. Die Ladenbesitzer schlossen ihre Türen auf. Fegten und machten noch mal sauber bevor der Tag richtig anfing. Einige Kinder rannten mit ihren Büchern schon rum. Kein Wunder, wenn sich nichts geändert hatte fing die Schule schon in ein paar Minuten an. Hier und da scheuchte eine Mutter ihr Kind vor die Tür, die sich manchmal noch leicht verschlafen die Augen rieben und Richtung Schule verschwanden. Einige Leute warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu, aber scherten sich nicht weiter darum.

Tsunade schlug auf ihren Schreibtisch das es nur so schäpperte.

„WAS!"

schrie sie, das sich gar Oink unter der Sitzbank versteckte. Shizune die erst noch verschlafen war hielt sich die Ohren zu. Tsunades Wutausbruch klingelte nur so in ihren Ohren, wie auch in denen des Anbus vor ihr. Sie musste erstmal wieder tief Luft holen um sich zu beruhigen. Aber ihre Ader an der Stirn stand nur so hervor. Auch wenn sie den Anschein machte sich zu beruhigen, war das wahrlich nicht der Fall.

„Kakashi und Naruto aus dem Betten holen…. Neji ebenfalls…. Und am besten den ganzen Rest!"

und wie vom Hafergestochen waren der Anbu wie Shizune verschwunden. Oink linste vorsichtig unter der Sitzbank hervor, hielt es aber dann doch für besser dort unten zu bleiben.

Wildes Getrommel weckte Naruto aus seinem angenehmen Schlummer. Hinata sah gar nicht ein richtig aufzuwachen, oder sich verpflichtet zu fühlen aufzustehen. Also schlurfte er die Treppen in seiner Boxershorts runter. Eine leichte Gänsehaut machte sich breit, aber er war zu faul sich noch etwas anzuziehen. Und außerdem war das ein Grund, warum ihn Hinata wieder aufwärmen müsste. Und grinste breit, doch als er die Tür öffnete verging ihm das schlagartig. Der Mann vor ihm redete so schnell das er erst gar nichts verstand was er von ihm wollte. Doch dann rissen sich seine Augen auf und war wieder im Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Hinata rollte sich um und brummte. Doch so hatte sie ihren Mann schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Naru-chan?"

„Sasuke"

meinte er nur.

„In Konoha"

und Hinata viel alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Bring die Kinder weg"

und war schon verschwunden. Hinata musste erstmal schalten und warf die mollige Decke weg. Leicht verwirrt schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und weckte zuerst ihren Sohn….

Naruto sprang von Dach zu Dach. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Was sollte er davon halten. Sasuke hier? Was wollte er hier? Wollte er Konoha dem Erdboden gleich machen? War Orochimaru dann auch irgendwo?

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Kakashi sehen. Und er wußte dass er genau das gleich dachte, wie er.

„Sasuke, he?"

meinte Kakashi und hinter ihnen tauchte Neji auf. Naruto nickte nur. Er konnte einfach nicht jetzt drüber nachdenken, oder wollte es nicht. Er wollte hören was er zu sagen hatte, was er hier wollte.

Alle konnte das Chakra von ihm spüren und das ließ sie nicht fröhlicher stimmen. Sie hatten erwartet dass er stark war, aber sein Chakra sagte schon zuviel aus….

Wie damals hatten in einer kleinen Laube Sachen für die Gartenarbeit gestanden. Rächen, Haken und natürlich auch Schaufel und Sparten. Und da sich der Anbu wohl viel Zeit gelassen hatte, war sein Loch fertig gegraben. Er hüpfte wieder aus dem Loch und rammte den Spaten in den feuchten Boden. Er wußte das Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Und zum teil wußte er auch, wer alles nicht weit von ihm weg standen.

„Das seid ihr ja"

meinte er und Naruto knirschte mit den Zähnen. Naruto war am beben. Er war wütend auf ihn… und traurig wegen damals. Kakashi hielt seinen Arm vor seine Nase, damit er nicht wie er grade wollte einfach auf ihn zupreschte. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich zurückschieben, aber Kakashi achtete er sehr. Und noch nach all den Jahren sprang er, wenn Kakashi schrie.

Das feuchte Gras wich unter seinen Füßen und blieb neben dem Karren stehen.

„Wenn willst du hier vergraben?"

fragte Kakashi ruhig das es Neji fast den Kragen platzen ließ.

„Sieh doch einfach nach"

sagte Sasuke ohne sich umzudrehen. Kakashi machte noch einen Schritt auf den Karren zu und zog die graue Decke hoch um das Gesicht des toten zu sehen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ließ die Decke wieder fallen und starrte weiter den Toten an. Kakashi dachte nie, das er darauf so erschrocken reagieren würde.

„So erschrocken dass er es ist?"

fragte er schon fast amüsiert. Kakashi holte tief Luft und riss sich zusammen.

„Nein"

aber das das gerade eine glatte Lüge war, war allen anwesenden Ninja klar. Sasuke drehte sich nun um und seine Schritte waren nicht hörbar. Als ob er nicht mal den Boden berührte. Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte er den Leichnam hoch gehoben und damit waren alle anderen wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Seine Schritte waren immer noch lautlos als er trotz des zusätzlichen Gewichtes keinen Laut machte. Er legte ihn ab und danach legte er die graue Decke über ihn und nahm sich wieder die Schaufel und fing an den Sand zurück in das Loch zu schaufeln. Keiner der Ninjas rührte sich in den nächsten Minuten, keiner sagte ein Wort. Erst als Sasuke fertig war ergriff Kakashi das Wort.

„Warum?"

„Er hat darum gebeten…"

und legte die Schaufel auf den Karren, wie den Sparten. Kakashis Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er jetzt mit Sasuke tun? Sasuke schritt seelenruhig an allen vorbei und Narutos Wut nahm überhand.

„SASUKE!"

jellte er und rannte schon auf ihn zu. Sein Rasengan in seiner Hand leuchtend. Sasuke fing seine Hand einfach auf und Naruto schaute kurz schockiert als er ihn einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg warf und nicht mal den Anschein machte den kleinen Finger dafür bewegt zu haben.

„Dobe"

fing er an.

„Denkst du, wenn ich Itachi besiegt habe und nicht mal einen Kratzer davon getragen habe, das dass hier funktioniert?"

spöttelte er leicht. Naruto knirschte mit den Zähnen als er sich vom Boden selbst aufhebte.

„Nicht"

rief Kakashi den anderen Ninjas zu, die angreifen wollten.

„Er hat recht… Itachi ist keine 2 Tage tot und er hat keinen einzigen Kratzer…."

Und einige schluckten, dann Itachi galt als schlimmster, grausamster und stärkster Ninja aller Zeiten. Denn Orochimaru hatte nicht mal so viel Kraft. Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte ja nicht angeberisch sein aber, so war es nun mal. Itachi hatte in seinem eigenen Blut gebadet und er hatte keinen Kratzer oder blauen Fleck abbekommen. Nur das sein Kopf schmerzte. Und das war alles.

„Ich denke Tsunade würde mich gerne anschreien… sollten wir dann mal gehen?"

und Naruto viel sprachlos der Mund auf. Das ging gerade nicht in seinen Kopf, das Sasuke freiwillig zu Tsunade wollte.


	5. Im Büro

Hallo! Kein einziges Kommi JAUL Nicht ein ein einziges HEUL Aber nun gut, vielleicht gibt es auch jemanden der diese FF gelesen hat, und hat kein Kommi abgegeben. Für all die die meine FF vielleicht mögen kommen vier neue Chapter auf einem Schlag. Ich hoffe sie werden gefallen finden. Ich weiß, das meine Rechtschreinung und Grammatik nicht die beste ist... sorry So dann hoffe ich, das ich vielleicht diesmal ein Kommi bekomme. Würde echt wahnsinnig darüber freuen. BÜÜDDDOOO Viel Spaß beim Lesen Eure Juna2004 

Chapter 5 Im Büro

Er war an diesem Morgen spät aufgewacht und taperte langsam die Treppe runter. Er brummte, da an seinem Arm Tinte klebte. Ein breiter schöner Streifen am Unterarm und er wußte wie höllisch schlecht dieses Zeug abging… Es war schlimmer als Pech! Und brummte noch mal. Als er unter ankam, war aber niemand dort.

„Huh?"

wunderte er sich. Eigentlich stand seine Großmutter hier und kochte, oder strickte. Aber heute nicht.

„Hm?"

und zog dann den Vorhand zur Seite.

„Oba-chan?"

fragte er leise, da sie noch im Bett lag. Doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihr Bett und schüttelte leicht ihre Schulter. Mit Mühe bekam sie ihre Augen auf.

„Morgen"

kam leise aus ihr. Er wußte dass sie krank war, und dass es immer schlimmer wurde.

„Soll ich den Arzt holen?"

fragte er seine blasse Großmutter. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Du weißt dass ich krank bin"

meinte sie leise und er nickte. Ja, und wie er das wußte. Sie war eine alte Frau und dazu krank. Aber heute sah sie kranker aus als je zuvor. Er wußte worauf das hinauslaufen würde, doch er hatte gehoffte das es noch lange dauern würde. Aber nach dem letzten kalten Winter ging es nicht mehr bergauf, sondern nur noch bergab.

„Ich mache die einen Tee, ja?"

meinte er und sie gaben keine Widerworte.

Er zog sich einen warmen Pullover über und lief mit einem Eimer raus. Sie hatten keinen großen Komfort. Es gab kein fließend Wasser oder Strom. Aber er beklagte sich nicht und würde es niemals tun. Sie hatten auch nie viel zu essen, aber es reichte um satt zu werden. Sie hatten auch nie viel Geld, aber zum leben reichte es völlig aus.

Der einzige Komfort war das es eine heiße Quelle keine 100 Meter weit weg gab, und das war doch was, oder?

Mit seiner Hand umschloss er den kalten Eisengriff der Wasserpumpe. Es war Frühling, ja. Aber es war dennoch ziemlich kalt. Hier, sowieso. Hier wurde es nie richtig warm. Die Sommertemperaturen waren höchstens 20 Grad und im Winter minus 20. Also alles im allen keine Idylle. Aber, wie gesagt, er beschwerte sich nicht.

Der Eimer war voll und er ging zurück in die Hütte. Das Feuer im Kamin war am sterben und er entfachte es erneut damit es mollig bleiben würde.

„Bleib liegen"

mahnte er, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah dass sie aufstehen wollte.

„Aber"

„Oba-chan!"

und seine Tonlage sagte ihr, dass er das ernst meinte und zog sich die Decke dann lieber zu Recht als sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Kurze Zeit später pfiff der Kessel auf dem Ofen und die Kräuter in der großen Tasse ließen ihre angenehmen Gerüche durch die Hütte streifen…

Hinata war im Krankenhaus, sie hatte ihre beiden Kinder dabei. Auch wenn sie wollte konnte sie nicht weiter weg. Sicher machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre beiden Kinder. Aber sie konnte sich auf Hamtaru verlassen das er wenn es drauf ankomme, seine Schwester auf dem schnellsten Wege in Sicherheit bringen würde. Sie nickte zu sich. Ja, sie hatte eine guten Jungen der mittlerweile auch 8 geworden war und er würde schnell und lautlos mit ihrer Tochter Hirin verschwinden. Also brauchte sie sich deshalb nicht so große Sorgen machen.

Die Stimmung war angespannt, und zum erstaunen des Krankenhauspersonals kam bisher kein einzige Verletzter….

Die Tür zu ihrem Büro ging auf und Tsunade funkelte böse.

„Du!"

mehr konnte sie erstmal nicht sagen. Und Sasuke setzte sich seelenruhig wie er schon den ganzen Tag war vor ihr hin.

„Hogake-sama"

meinte er und Tsunade war kurz vor dem explodieren.

„Du wagst es einfach hier her zu kommen…. Nach all dieser Zeit…. Immerhin hast du dich der Schlange angeschlossen"

und Sasuke Augen blitzten sie nun an. Man konnte ihm sonst was unterstellen, aber das nicht. Tsunade blinkte kurz bei seinen blitzenden Augen.

„Ich war nie bei der Schlange und ich werde nie bei Orochimaru sein!"

und seine Stimme war eisig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Tsunade setzte sich in ihren Stuhl.

„Bitte?"

„Wie ich gesagt habe…. Ich war nie bei ihm… wer sagt denn das ich es war?"

und Tsunade wußte darauf keine Antwort.

„Hab ich euch nun die Sprache verschlagen das ich nicht zu ihm gegangen bin!"

„So könnte man das sagen"

sagte sie misstrauisch.

„Und warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

fragte sie nun. Seine Hände hoben sich und die Ninjas hinter ihm griffen an ihre Kunaihalter. Er rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, wären schon alle in diesem Raum Tod. Also bitte… dachte er und zupfte an seinem Kragen herum bis er ihn samt dem ähnlichen teil eines Mantels abhatte. Er zog leicht den Kragen seinen Oberteils zu Seite das man an seinen Hals schauen konnte.

Tsunades Augen wurden groß und sprang auf. Sie konnte sich nicht verkneifen und an seinem Hals herumdrücken wo einst das Mal war.

„Wie?"

fragte sie

„Wie bist du es losgeworden"

„Oh…"

fing er an und brachte unschöne Gedanken zurück. Obwohl sie schön waren und am Ende zu einer Katastrophe wurde und deshalb dann unschöne wurden.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden… gefunden ist eher falsch… reinzufällig"

und Tsunade nickte nur und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl zurückfallen. Und Sasuke war froh das das Angetatsche zu ende war.

„Hast du Menschen getötet?"

fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Hai"

meinte er matt und sie schloss die Augen.

„Wenn man sie Menschen nennen kann"

„?"

„Orochimarus Leute waren mir fast tagtäglich auf den Fersen, nur das sie mich nie kriegten und meist nicht mal Bericht erstatten gehen konnten…"

„Ah…"

„Und das diese Ninjas…. Sagen wir mal nicht wirklich menschlich sind… können alle hier bestätigen"

und dazu konnten nur alle nickten. Seine Leute waren alle Freaks… Aus manchen wuchsen einfach Kochen und nahmen sie als Waffen, andere waren halbe Tiere, andere hatte zwei Köpfe, oder nur einen und vier Arme… alles Freaks.

„Und sonst niemanden"

„Nope… aber ich es sage oder nicht, würdet ihr es mit eh nicht abnehmen…"

und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Tsunade wußte nicht recht. Wenn er wirklich nicht bei Orochimaru war und das er sein Zeichen losgeworden war sprach mehr als nur dafür. Konnte man auch glauben das er die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sie scheuchte mit einer Handbewegung die anderen raus.

„Aber Tsunade-sama!"

protestierte Naruto.

„Immerhin ist er ein S-Rank"

doch sie schnitt ihm die Worte ab.

„Raus"

und Naruto wurde von Kakashi hinaus gezogen.

„Dann sag mir… was hast du gemacht… nach dem Kampf mit Naruto… warum bist du nicht zu Orochimaru gegangen?"

Sasuke schloss die Augen.

„Warum…. He?"

und Tsunade nickte.

„Während des Kampfes hat sich mein Mal verändert… erst waren es schwarze Flecken und dann waren sie weg… dafür sah ich nicht mehr so aus wie ich eigentlich aussehen sollte und alles schmerzte… Ich wusste, dass das mein Körper auffressen würde. Aber ich konnte es nicht bannen… ich habe Naruto nur KO bekommen wegen dem Mal… nicht meine Kraft…. Ich denke das war mein Antrieb…"

und Tsunade hörte erstmal geduldig zu.

„Ich wollte Itachi mit meiner eigenen Macht das Licht ausschalten, was mir letztendlich gelungen ist… deshalb bin ich meinen eigenen Weg gegangen…. Orochimaru war der falsche und hier her zurück war damals für mich unmöglich…"


	6. Gedanken

Chapter 6 Gedanken

Es war erst spät am Abend als Sasuke aus dem Büro getappert kam. Er streckte sich. Er war in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Luxus, aber der unbequeme Stuhl brachte selbst ihn fast um. Sein Kreuz bedankte sich und knackte als er sich reckte.

„Nahh"

brummte er.

„Du kommst nicht in den Knast?"

fragte eine Stimme.

„Stört dich wohl?"

fragte er und der Stimmenträger sprang aus dem Baum. Naruto stampfte an ihm vorbei und riss die Tür zu Tsunades Büro auf.

„Was Naruto?"

brüllte Tsunade, die genauso wusste wer in der Tür stand.

„Du kannst ihn aber doch nicht einfach davon kommen lassen!"

maulte er etwas beleidigt. Tsunade schlug die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Naruto"

„Was hat er denn vorgegaugelt, he?"

Tsunade schnaubte.

„Naurto…"

„Was?"

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden"

keifte sie.

„Ich habe ihm eine Wahrheitsspritze gegeben, als die beiden obersten hier waren!"

„Was?"

„Er hat damit kein Problem gehabt und wir haben alle Antworten, die wir haben wollten und ich muss selbst sagen… ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er schon die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte! Und zu deinem bedauern muss ich dir sagen, dass Sasuke kein S-Rank Ninja mehr ist und hier bleiben kann… er hat keine einzige Straftat gegen Konoha begangen und auch nicht mal im Entferntesten Sinne. Er ist absolut unschuldig!"

Naruto hing der Mund weit offen.

„Aber… ich mein End of the Valley"

„Ja… er hätte dich töten können, wenn er gewollt hätte Naruto… aber er wollte nicht!"

und nun war sein Mund trocken und ihm fehlten die Worte. Sasuke war also kein Verräter…. Er wollte ihn nicht umbringen… Das war erstmal viel zuviel für seinen Kopf und schloss wortlos Tsunades Tür. Langsam drehte er sich um, aber Sasuke war nicht mehr da….

Das warme Wasser lief über ihn. Das war das erste Mal seid Jahren das er ohne ein Kunai in der Dusche stand. Das erste Mal der sich keine Sorgen machte angegriffen zu werden.

Es war nebelig in dem kleinen Badezimmer. Er schlung, das weiße Hotelhandtuch um seine Hüfte und wischte mit seiner Hand am beschlagenen Spiegel entlang um sich sehen zu können.

Wie lange hatte er sich nicht mehr richtig in einem Spiegel gesehen. Nur wenn er mal in einem Inn schlief und das kam fast nie vor. Es musste das Spiegelbild des Wassers herhalten.

Er betrachtete sich eine ganze Weile. Die Jahre waren nur so ins Land gezogen, ohne das er es wirklich bemerkt hatte. Er war alt geworden… Er hatte schon lange keine jungenhaften Züge mehr an sich. Er war zu schnell erwachsen geworden… und manchmal vermisste er es einfach ein normales Kind gewesen zu sein, ein normaler Teenanger gewesen zu sein und ein ganz normaler junger Erwachsener der langsam älter und weiser wurde.

Vielleicht eine eigene Familie mittlerweile zu haben und das jemand zu ihm Otou sagt… vielleicht auch zwei die Otou sagen. Aber diese nähe hatte er nie wirklich an sich rangelassen, mehr als einen halben Meter kam keine Frau an ihn ran. Er wollte es nicht, nicht nach damals… Es war schön und nicht schön.

Manchmal träumte er davon und hasste sich dafür. Aber das war weit weg in ihm eingeschlossen und da war es gut aufgehoben.

Keine Nähe, das war eine Regel die seid Jahren funktionierte… ohne Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte wahrlich auf seinen Reisen schöne Frauen gesehen, aber diese machten ihn nicht schwach. Es war bist jetzt einige einzige, die ihm weiche Knie gemacht hatte und die hatte er solange nicht mehr gesehen, das er schon glaubte das es ein halbes Jahrhundert war. Nur eine… und er hatte schöne und unschöne Gedanken. Aber das war lange her, sie war bestimmt mittlerweile verheiratet und hatte ein oder zwei Kinder. Sie hatte bestimmt eine glückliche kleine Familie… doch wenn er ehrlich war… hatte er sie über die Jahre vermisst, seid dem Tag als er ging und sie weinte als ob es keine morgen gäbe.

Schöne und unschöne Gedanken.

Er strich sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Wie lange hatte er sich nicht mehr geschnitten? „Lange, he?" meinte er laut zu sich und kramte auf dem Klamottenhaufen nach seinem Waffenhalter und zog ein Kunai langsam hervor. Er wischte noch ein paar Mal über den Spiegel damit er mehr von sich sehen konnte und griff in sein Haar, mit der anderen Hand ließ er sein Kunai daran entlang streifen und das erste Büschel befand sich in seiner Hand….

Naruto lag noch spät in der Nacht wach. Hinatas Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, sie schlief ebenfalls nicht.

Sie spürte das Naruto vieles durch den Kopf ging und innerliche keine Ruhe fand.

„Naru-chan?"

„Hm?"

„Woran denkst du?"

„Vieles….. vieles…"

sie strich mit ihrer Hand hin und her und seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Kopf.

„Er ist einfach wieder da… einfach so… mit Itachi im Schlepptau und beerdigt ihn hier… und dann meinte Tsunade das er kein S-Rank Ninja mehr ist und die volle Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und zum beweis wurde ihm eine Wahrheitsspritze gegeben… sie sagte das er kein einziges Verbrechen gegen Konoha gegangen hatte, nicht mal im weitesten Sinne und das er mich hätte damals töten können, aber nicht wollte!"

Hinata wußte nicht was sie drauf sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt denken soll…."

„Vielleicht…."

fing Hinata an

„Vielleicht… ich mein er war… ist dein Freund… und wenn er nicht deiner wäre… dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier bei mir"

Naruto schloss seine Augen. Das war wirklich zu viel für einen Tag.

„Vielleicht…"

und drückte Hinata fester an sich.


	7. Was für ein Tag

Chapter 7 Was für ein Tag

Der Morgen kam. Er hatte die Nacht auf einem Stuhl verbracht und das Feuer stetig gefüttert. Es war wohlig warm, aber seiner Großmutter ging es schlechter. In den Stunden der kalten Nacht wurde es schlimmer. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, lange dagegen anzukämpfen und er wusste, dass sie an einem Morgen einfach nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Er zog die Decke etwas höher, damit sie richtig warm blieb und machte sich leise daran einen Eintopf zu machen.

Zum Glück hatte er kochen gelernt, darauf hatte sie bestanden. Am Anfang fand er es blöd, doch dann war es gar nicht so schlimm, wie er dachte und konnte einiges leckeres kochen. Seine Großmutter meinte, damit könnte er später dann die Frauen beeindrucken.

Aber leider musste er sagen, dass er das bis jetzt nicht mit seinen Kochkünsten tat. Sondern die Mädchen in seiner Schule fanden ihn umwerfend, wie er festgestellt hatte. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sie fanden ihn „hot" wie sie so gern sagten und „cool". Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte sich manchmal im Spiegel angeschaut und dachte darüber nach, warum sie ihn so „hot" und „cool" fanden. Er wußte es nicht genau. Er fand sich nicht besonders, oder anders als die anderen Jungen in der Schule.

Aber irgendetwas musste es ja sein, vielleicht hatte es einfach mit seinen Aussehen zu tun. Das mag sein… Denn er sah nicht wie alle anderen hier aus. Er war blasser als andere und seine Haarfarbe war eigentlich normal, aber irgendwie auch nicht. So was gab es hier nirgendwo. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er sich vom Aussehen von den anderen unterschied. Er zuckte mit den Schulter. Dennoch mussten die Mädchen do nicht so einen riesen Aufstand um ihm machen, oder? Er sah ein wenig anders aus und war damit gleich cool und hot…. Das passte ihm nicht. Eifrig rührte er den Eintopf weiter um, damit nichts anbrennen würde. Es roch schon lecker und im Ofen duftete das Brot was er mit Mühe tatsächlich hinbekommen hatte…

„Orochimaru-sama"

„Ah… da bist du ja meine Blühte!"

freute sich der Schlangemensch. Und er freute sich nicht über vieles, aber diese Frau vor ihm machte ihn Freude.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Ach… eure Anwesenheit beim heutigen Festessen würde mir schon genügen"

„Sehr gerne"

und lächelte ihn an. Der Schlangenmensch freute sich, sie war seine Frau. Das konnte man aber so auch nicht sagen. Es gab keine körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen, aber ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn innerlich ruhig und das fand er nur selten. Manchmal verfluchte er sich, das er zu solch einen Mann geworden war, der keine körperliche nähe haben konnte. Aber das war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und so nahm er einfach ihre Anwesenheit oft in Anspruch, wenn er sich danach fühlte.

Und alle seiner Ninjas wussten, dass sie ein Tabu war. Jeder der Hand an sie legen würde, würde schneller Tod sein, als ihm lieb war.

„Hier"

meinte er und reichte ihr ein Paket.

„Orochimaru-sama…."

und nahm das Paket an.

„Macht es auf"

und sie tat wie geheißen. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner seidener Kimono. In zarter Farbe und Handbestickt. Ihre Augen waren groß und ihre zarten Finger strichen über den wunderbaren Stoff.

„Das kann ich doch nicht…"

„Doch, doch… schöne Frauen müssen schöne Dinge tragen"

sie konnte nicht von dem schönen Kimono hoch schauen. Er mochte es wenn ihre Augen so klitzerten und das gab ihm wieder innerliche Ruhe und Befriedigung.

„Aregatou"

hauchte sie leise…

Die Sonne stand hoch und er lag noch im Bett. Er genoss es zu sehr mal wieder in einem weichen warmen Bett zu schlafen. Doch er konnte ja nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen und mühte sich dann doch hoch und zog die Vorhänge weiter auf. Die Sonne strahlte in mitten ins Gesicht, das er kurz blinzeln musste um was zu sehen. Wie lange hatte er Konoha nicht mehr gesehen.

So viele Jahre…

Und im großem und ganzen schien es noch fast genauso auszusehen. Sicherlich hatte sich was verändert, aber nicht so, dass es Konoha an sich veränderte. Viele Bäume standen immer noch im ganzen Dorf und entfachten ihre grüne Blätterpacht.

Ja, der Sommer stand vor der Tür und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die heißen Tage brechen an.

Langsam schlurfte er zu seinem Rucksack, dem alten Ding. Seine Sachen die er gestern trug trockneten noch im Badezimmer vor sich hin und nur in Boxershorts könnte er ja nicht herumlaufen, nicht war? Und kramte deshalb rum. Eine schwarze Ninjahose kam zum Vorschein, mit einem Anthrazit färbenden Shirt.

„Besser als nix"

murmelte er. Er trug diese Sachen nur, wenn seine anderen am trocknen waren, das war ja mal wieder der Fall und schlüpfte in die Sachen hinein. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig nackt in den Sachen. Es waren halt nur eine Hose und ein normales Shirt und nicht seine gewohnten Sachen. Kein Kragen hinter dem er sein Gesicht versteckte. Das war wirklich ungewohnt.

Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder und fing an seine Arme zu bandagieren, wie seine Unterschenkel. Danach befestigte er seinen Waffenhalter und nahm sein Katana. Mit ein paar Handgriffen war es an seinem Rücken befestigt, ganz ohne Deckung ging es eben doch nicht. Nicht nach all den Jahren… wo er im schlaf immer ein Kunai in der Hand hielt und sein Katana neben ihm lag. Einfach seine Jahrelange Deckung fallen zu lassen, ging nicht so einfach wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und trottete dann hinaus.

Eilig hatte er es nicht. Wozu auch, das alle misstrauisch waren, war doch klar. Immerhin wurde er die letzten Jahre als S-Rang gehandelt, und nun spazierte er einfach in Konoha rum.

Das das manche nicht glücklich stimmen wird…. War nicht auszuschließen und wartete den Tag ab. Es wird bestimmt ein paar Überraschungen geben. Gute und schlechte, hoffte aber das dass Gute überwiegen würde…

Kakashi saß auf dem Dach des Konohaturmes. Er hatte heute Morgen schon ein Gespräch mit Tsunade, und sein Kopf war ein wenig wirr. Damals hatte er sich verflucht, gehasst…. Sasuke verflucht und gehasst…. Und dann wieder nicht.

Und jetzt war er wirklich ein Unschuldiger… hat Itachi getötet und war einfach wieder da. Das war wirklich ein wenig wirr, aber es sollte ja auch gute Seiten haben. Konoha hatte viele Feinde, die Aketsuki waren ja über die Jahre eine riesen Organisation geworden und Orochimaru hatte sich immer geschickt versteckt, das sie ihn bis heute nicht gefunden haben. Und noch ein paar andere fiese Gestalten, so friedlich Konoha eigentlich war… hatte es tausende Feinde.

Die Sonne wärmte seinen Rücken und ihm wurde langsam zu warm und sprang hinab. Mit gekonnten Sprüngen war er lautlos am Boden angekommen.

„Hach…"

brummte er und zog sein Icha Icha vor. Manche Angewohnheiten waren einfach nicht ablegbar... Doch zu seinem entsetzen musste er feststellen das das Buch nach 2 weiteren Seiten zu Ende war, und es wurde gerade Spannend. Frustriert stopfte er das Buch zurück in seine Tasche.

„Was für ein Tag"

maulte er sich selbst an und schlurfte weiter bis ein Plakat sein Augenmerk erregte.

Icha Icha Paradise… Volume 568 am dem 15.5 zu erhalten!

Sein Auge war weit aufgerissen und bevor er es eigentlich wollte, war nur noch hinter ihm eine Staubwolke zu sehen…


	8. Heim

Chapter 8 Heim

Sein erster Gang war in die Ramenbar. Er hatte Hunger, und da war es ihm sogar recht das es Ramen waren die seine Magen besänftigen sollten. Aber wenn er nicht gleich etwas essen würde, würde sich sein Magen wahrscheinlich selbst aufessen. Und da grummelte sein Magen auch schon wieder sehr verdächtig.

Der Koch schaute ihn etwas skeptisch an als er bestellte, sagte aber weiter nichts und nach einigen Minuten stand eine dampfende Schüssel vor seiner Nase. Genüsslich ließ er sich die Ramen schmecken…

Der Mittag war angebrochen und Naruto ließ seine Schüler eine Pause machen. Seid Wochen quälte er die drei vom morgens bis Abends und er konnte schon die Fortschritte sehen. Eine Stunde hatte er ihnen zum Erholen gegeben und er freute sich schon auf seine Ramen. Doch als er die Ramenbar betrat, wusste er nicht ob er noch Hunger hatte…

Er schloss seine Augen, er hatte ihn bemerkt. Also musste er sich Naruto früher stellen als er vorhatte. Nur langsam kam er auf die Theke zu und nahm einige Plätze von ihm weg Platz. Der Koch fragte gar nicht erst und stellte Naruto, wie immer eine Schüssel vor die Nase. Stille herrschte in der Bar. Es waren noch ein paar andere zum Essen da, unterhielten sich aber kaum.

So was konnte Sasuke, wie Naruto nicht ertragen. Angespannte Stille hasste alle beide und Sasuke hielt es für besser erstmal zu gehen. Naruto würde ihm nur in ein paar Minuten folgen…

Die Sonne schien zur Ausnahme mal warm vom Himmel und es war angenehm so zu trainieren. Seine Kunais flogen durch die Luft und verfehlten ihre Ziel nicht, viele Tritte und

Schläge mussten Bäume und Trainingspuppen aushalten. Doch auch schon nach den paar Stunden war er noch lange nicht fertig.

Bald würde es soweit sein… Die Prüfung die er schon so lange machen wollte und endlich machen durfte.

Seine Großmutter hatte ihn nie gelassen, aber diesem Sommer durfte er hin, mit drei anderen aus seiner Schule. Und er büffelte deshalb Tag und Nacht.

Es hatte sich ausgezahlt, keiner aus seiner Schule konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen… genauso wie seine Lehrer. Er hatte einfach zu viel Kraft und musste sich immer stark zügeln, aber in der Prüfung wird er all seine Kraft brauchen. Und trat der Puppe, den Kopf ab.

„Ups"

sagte er und beschloss noch ein paar Techniken auszuprobieren. Er war sehr vielfältig…. Illusionstechniken waren zwar nicht seine bahnbrechende Stärke aber es funktionierte. Dafür konnte er andere nette Sachen wie Feuertechniken und Wassertechniken. Er hatte sogar gelernt, wie man den Wind beeinflussen konnte und war sichtlich stolz darauf. Und sein Sensei trainierte ihn auf Taijutsu. Er hatte am Anfang nicht verstand warum, aber über die Zeit war es offensichtlich… nicht nur das es ihn stärker machte, sonder geschickter und schneller und natürlich hatte er damit einen Überraschungseffeckt.

Viele Ninjas kämpfen mit ihren traditionellen Shinobi-Jutsus und sind meistens auf Taijutsu nicht gefasst. Also ein klarer Vorteil, den er immer weiter ausbaute.

Die Gewichte an seinen Beinen taten ihre Pflicht und sein Tempo wurde stetig schneller, das er am Anfang nur noch verschwommen zu sehen war und mittlerweile verschwand er spurlos….

Tsunade blätterte in ihren Unterlagen herum als Shiuzune ihr eine Tasse Tee hinstellte.

„Tsunade-sama?"

„Hm?"

und schaute nicht von ihren Unterlagen hoch.

„Was habt ihr mit Sasuke vor?"

„…"

„Ich mein herum sitzen kann er ja schlecht…"

„…"

darüber hatte Tsunade sich noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen und hatte auch noch keine Lust sich darüber einen Kopf zerbrechen, das wird ihr von ganz allein wieder in ihre Gedanken kommen…

Er stand vor einem großen dunklen Haus. Das letzte Mal hatte er es mit 12 gesehen und das nun schon lange her. Es war eine zerfallene Ruine in mitten der schönen Häuser drum herum.

Die Jahre hatten Gute Arbeit geleistet und bekam die Tür nur mit Mühe auf. Die Ranken hatte die Fassade bekleidet und hielten die Tür fest. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen knarrte ächtzend und es war feuchtwarm, in seinem ehemaligen Elternhaus.

Dicker Staub klebte an den alten maroden Möbeln, die Spinnenweben hingen Teppichdick von der Decke.

Die kleinen schwarzen Viecher verkrochen sich durch den Windzug der entstanden war.

Im Wohnzimmer war die Couch zerfleddert und er schloss daraus das dass Ratten oder Mäuse waren.

Mit Vorsicht ging der die Treppe hinauf und wischte sich den Weg von den Spinnenweben frei, die mittlerweile an seinen Haaren und Sachen klebten. Er öffnete die Tür und stand in seinem alten Zimmer, auch hier lag dicker Staub herum, aber dafür kaum Spinnenweben.

Der dicke Teppich hatte wohl die meisten Kleintiere an der Tür schon aufgehalten. Durch seine Schritte hustete der Teppich den Staub aus.

Seine Hand suchte etwas und es lag wie er es damals hingelegt hatte da. Mit seinen Fingern wischte er den Staub davon und der Mahagoni farbenden Bilderrahmen kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Sein Shirt musste herhalten um den Staub von der Scheibe zu wischen. Er schaute sich das Bild an, es war Team 7…. Das Team 7…

Naruto schaute die offene Tür an. Von der Hauswand ragten die Kletterpflanzen runter. Er holte tief Luft und sein Fuß war im Eingangsbereich. Er folgte den Fußabdrücken am Boden und kämpfte mit den Spinnenweben die an ihm wie Uhu hafteten.

„Grr"

brummte er und gab es auf als er in das Zimmer kam.

Sasuke stand an der Fensterseite und schaute ein bekanntes Bild an. Und ihm wurde klar, das Sasuke nach all den Jahren immer noch sein Freund war.

„Das solltest du mal dringend renovieren"

meinte er sarkastisch und Sasuke stellte das Bild ab.

„Hai, hai… wird eine menge Arbeit werden…"

„Dann kannst du wohl Hilfe gebrauchen, was?"

Sasuke nickte.

„Du hast Spinnenweben überall kleben"

meinte er amüsiert und grinste.

„Du siehst nichts besser aus"

brummte Naruto zurück und Sasuke zupfte sich etwas Spinnenwebe aus seinen Haaren.

„Stimmt"

und versuchte es abzuschütteln während Sasuke auf ihn zukam.

„Wann wollen wir anfangen?"

fragte Naruto.

„?"

„Freunde helfen sich, nicht wahr?"

und bot Sasuke seine Faust zum Gegenschlagen an, wie damals. Sasuke nickte und schlug gegen seine Faust, wie damals…

Kakashi hatte das geschehene beobachtet und hüpfte nun von Ast zu Ast davon.

Die Sonne war untergegangen als sie den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang schritt. Ein Diener öffnete ihr die große Tür zum Saal. Ihre Schritte waren leise und ihr Kimono schmiegte sich an jede Bewegung. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und an ihren Ohren klitzerten Ohrringe, ein Halskette schmückte ihren Hals.

Ihr wurde der Stuhl zu recht gerückt neben ihrem Meister. Still nahm sie neben ihm Platz. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Heute Abend seid ihr noch bezaubernder als sonst"

sagte Orochimaru und sie lächelte.

„Aregatou Orochimaru-sama"

Sie war einer der schönsten Erscheinungen die der Schlangenmensch je gesehen hatte. Als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. Ihre Haut war blass wie der Schnee, ihre Augen strahlten immer, ihr Haar war seidig. Ihre Lippen Zartrosé. Ihre Figur sah zerbrechlich aus, aber hatte wunderbare weibliche Züge die die Blicke von Männern einfingen.

Ihre Hände waren klein und zart wie der Rest an ihr. Manchmal konnte er glauben das sie eine Shinobi war und hart kämpfte, sie war seine Geheimwaffe und bald würde sie ihren Einsatz bekommen, auf den er sie all die Jahre trainiert hatte.

Und er würde seinen Krieg gewinnen, seinen Kampf und er würde endlich das bekommen was er wollte. Einen neuen Körper den er schon so lange anstrebte und sich all die Jahre vor ihm verweigert hatte. Aber da machte das alles noch attraktiver. Und dann… dann konnte er endlich seinen Verlangen stillen, das Verlange nach ihrer körperlicher Nähe und als ihr Meister würde sie es nicht verweigern.

Seine Augen funkelten, dann würde er sie berühren können, ohne dass sein Körper wie Feuer brennen würde.

Dann würde er wissen wie samtweich sich ihre Haut anfühlen würde…

Wie ihre Zartrosé Lippen schmecken würden…

So das wars erstmal wieder! Würde mich über Kommis freuen Juna2004 


	9. Hiri und Hamtaru

Chapter 9 Hiri und Hamtaru

Der Nebel war noch nicht am frühen Mittag verschwunden. Er starrte hinab. Zu seinen Füßen war frisch bewegte Erde. Ein paar Blumen die er gefunden hatte lagen vor ihm. Ein großer Stein lag nur einige Schritte vor ihm, mit Farbe war ein paar Buchstaben sauber rauf geschrieben worden. Seine Hände falteten sich und er betete, dass es ihr an diesem Ort gut ginge.

Seine Augen brannten, aber er hatte versprochen stark zu sein und er würde sich daran halten. Er machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite und kniete auf dem kühlen Boden nieder und legte noch ein paar Blumen nieder.

„Stark sein…"

sagte er zu sich, aber in diesem Moment konnte und wollte er nicht stark sein und seine Tränen tropften hinab in die letzten Überbleibsel der dicken Schneedecke des Winters, die in einige Tagen ganz verschwunden sein würde und auch hier der Sommer Einzug halten wurde für einige Wochen.

Als er die Hütte betrat war es so leer wie nie. Es duftete nicht nach Essen oder aufgebrühten Tee. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und kühle herrschte in der kleinen Hütte. Er wußte das es so kommen würde, ja… aber sich damit abzufinden war schwer.

Er hatte seine Mutter nie gekannt. Nur ein Foto war hier bei ihm, was er in einem Medaillon um den Hals trug. Von seiner Großmutter wußte er, dass sie gestorben war, nur ein paar Tage nach dem er geboren worden war. Das sie schon krank von seiner Großmutter gefunden wurde und kaum sprach… und ein paar Tage später ihn zu Welt brachte und nur noch seinen Namen sagte, wie er heißen solle. Danach wurde sie noch kranker und letztendlich starb sie. Und nun lag seine Großmutter neben seiner Mutter draußen auf dem kleinen Friedhof.

Ein paar Wochen würde er hier nun allein wohnen und dann war die Prüfung. Er würde hierher nie zurückkommen, das war ihm klar. Seine Großmutter sagte zu ihm in der Nacht.

„Geh dort hin… dort gehörst du hin… länger kann ich dich vor deinem Schicksal nicht verstecken… aber du bist stark… und wirst nicht verlieren"

das war das letzte was sie sagte bevor sie eingeschlafen war und einige Zeit später ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

„Das werde ich"

sagte er und rollte eine Schriftrolle aus.

„Ich werde mein richtiges zuhause finden"

denn mehr als seinen Namen hatte er nicht und sein Medaillon. Das musste reichen und es würde reichen…

„Mist"

fluchte Sasuke als ihm regelrecht die Decke auf dem Kopf viel. Naruto prustete nur so vor lachen. Denn der bröckelige Putz färbte Sasuke komplett weiß.

„Na warte"

brummte Sasuke und nahm den Besen.

„Wah…"

und Naruto nahm schon Duckstellung ein als der Putz über ihn nieder prasselte. Nun war er genauso weiß wie Sasuke.

„Das ist unfair"

maulte er und Sasuke hob den Besen.

„Ok, ok…"

und Naruto wirbelte mit den Händen rum. Denn mehr als nötig wollte er nicht in dem Zeug baden.

„Hey"

meinte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey"

sagte Sasuke und schaute ihn an.

„Etwas Hilfe gefällig?"

Sasuke nickte.

„Dann wollen wir mal"

und sein ehemaliger Sensei schnappte sich auch einen Besen…

Es war schon spät am Abend als er an seine Tür klopfte, aber er konnte schlecht ungeduscht auftauchen. Ein kleines Mädchen öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo?"

fragte sie.

„Hallo"

sagte Sasuke zurück und kniete sich hin.

„Wer bist du?"

„Sasuke. Und du?"

„Hiri"

„Schöner Name"

und die kleine grinste. Sie war höchstens 3 Jahre alt.

„Ich wollte zu deinem Otou"

„Ja?"

und Sasuke nickte.

„Darf ich denn reinkommen?"

und die kleine nickte.

„Arm?"

fragte sie und er nahm sie hoch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging den Flur entlang.

„Naruto?"

fragte er und ein halbangezogener Mann luckte aus dem Bad.

„Woa… schon da?"

fragte er und jemand giggelte leise.

„Ich hab da jemanden in der Tür gefunden"

„Hiri!"

die kleine wußte dass sie die Tür nicht aufmachen sollte.

„HAMTARU!"

jellte Narutos laute Stimme durch das Haus, das es sogar in Sasukes Ohren klingelte. Und man konnte jemanden fast die Treppe runterfallen hören.

„Otou?"

„Solltest du nicht auf Hiri aufpassen?"

„…"

„Ich schwöre ich nehme dir die Konsole weg!"

„Ab"

und dem Jungen standen fast Tränen in den Augen.

„Nix da… bringe Sasuke ins Wohnzimmer und benimm dich"

und Naruto machte die Tür wieder zu. Er konnte das giggeln hören. Er schüttete den Kopf.

„Komm gleich"

luckte Naruto noch mal kurz raus. °Kein Wunder das er noch nicht fertig ist° und folgte Hamtaru ins Wohnzimmer und setzte Hiri ab. Er musterte die beiden Kinder. °Wer hätte gedacht das Naruto mal Hinata heiratet…° und Hamtaru schmollte vor sich hin. Die kleine hingegen war auf seinen Schoss gekrabbelt und war sichtlich ein fröhliches Kind. Ein paar Minuten später stand Naruto mit Hinata im Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Sasuke-san"

und machte schon fast einen halben knicks vor ihm.

„Woa.. woa… nicht so förmlich"

flehte Sasuke.

„Ok Sasuke-san"

„Hinata-chan… er hat doch"

und ein kleiner rums war zu hören.

„Halt den Mund"

zischte sie zwischen den Zähnen und Sasuke blinkte. °Das ist Hinata?° und hatte sich einen Merkzettel gemacht sich nicht mit Hinata anzulegen. -Das war ja scary!-

„Essen ist im Ofen und so gut wie fertig"

und verschwand in die Küche. Naruto rieb sich den Kopf.

„Sie war zulange mit Sakura-chan befreundet"

murmelte er und setzte sich hin. Der Fernseher lief mittlerweile und Hamtaru sah seine Lieblingsserie.

„Sakura?"

fragte Sasuke der ihn gehört hatte.

„Oh… ja"

und goss sich Saft aus der Kanne für ihn und sich ein.

„Erzähl was über sie… über Hinata…"

„Hinata-chan und ich haben vor 8 1/2 Jahren geheiratet… und kurze Zeit später kam dann Hamtaru… im nächsten Monat wird er 8 und Hiri wird im Winter 4. Hinatas Vater hat sich ganz schön angestellt, aber Hinata ist taff und hat ihren Willen bekommen. Sie arbeitet im Krankenhaus las Medic-Nin, aber ich lasse sie wegen den Kinder nicht auf Einsätze gehen… reicht wenn einer von uns regelmäßig auf Missionen ist"

„Ah… und was machst du?"

„Ich… die meiste Zeit unterrichte ich, so wie Kakashi… aber oft muss ich dann weg… und über die Einsätze brauchen wir wohl nicht reden"

und Sasuke nickte.

„Und Sakura?"

„… ich hab sie lange nicht mehr gesehen… sehr lange"

„… warum?"

„Sie ist damals von einer Mission wiedergekommen und einige Wochen danach zu ihrer kranken Cousine gezogen und ist nie wieder gekommen… keiner weiß wo sie ist… ihre Cousine ist gestorben und sie vom Erdboden verschwunden"

Sasuke nickte stumm.

„Und der Rest?"

„Nahh… Kakashi liest am liebsten Icha Icha und hat Anko geheiratet… sie haben einen Sohn, Hayate und ist 12 Jahre alt. Lee sieht wie Gai aus und redet nur Blödsinn, seine Augenbrauen sind wohl nicht so anziehen und hat soweit ich weiß keine Frau an seiner Seite… wer weis, vielleicht ist er auch schwul! Dann haben wir noch unser Blondchen Ino…"

und Sasuke rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie ist… wie soll ich sagen… Kein Kind von Traurigkeit"

„Ah…"

entronn Sasuke.

„Shika hat Temari geheiratet… erst vor zwei Jahren und momentan quält sie ihn mit ihren Schwangerschaftshormonen… Chouji hat einen BBQ-Laden, Neji ist mit Tenten zusammen und haben auch ein Kind, aber heiraten steht bei ihm nicht auf dem Plan. Ihre Tochter ist auch schon 6 und heißt Miaka. Shino und Kiba… sagen wir mal ein bissel Bi und haben eine angebliche WG…"

„Oh.."

entronn Sasuke. „Gaara wohnt nicht weit weg von hier und ist genauso seltsam wie früher… Kankuro ist zurück nach Suna… ja sonst… Tsunade ist noch Hogake… Jiraya schreibt immer noch Kakashis Lieblingsbücher und pervers denje… Iruka unterrichtete noch… meine heiß geliebte Ramenbar steht noch… ja, ich denk das war's"

Sasuke nickte und nippte an seinem Saft.

„Und du?"

und er stellte sein Glas ab.

„Ich.. he?"

und Naruto nickte diesmal.

„Tja… ich bin die erste Zeit vor Orochimaru geflohen… habe viele seiner Freaks erledigt und dabei jede Menge gelernt. Die Tage vergingen schnell und daraus waren schnell Jahre. Mein Mal ist dann verschwunden und Orochimaru konnte mich nicht mehr so einfach finden, aber er hat nie aufgegeben. Itachi zu finden war schwer und hat mich über ganz Japan suchen lassen. Bis ich in letztendlich nicht weit von hier gefunden habe und er damit nicht gerechnet hatte…. Und nun bin ich hier"

Naruto nickte.

„Wie bist du das Mal den losgeworden?"

Sasuke schloss die Augen.

„…"

und wollte ihm nicht antworten. Er wollte nicht daran denken, denn es holte ihn oft genug ein. Und dafür hasste er sich.

„Sasuke?"

„Nun… manchmal wünschte ich es rückgängig zu machen… denn damit habe ich jemanden ziemlich wehgetan…"

und Naruto hielt es für besser lieber nicht weiter zufragen und das Hinata zum Essen rief, kam da gerade recht.

Die Wochen waren vergangen und sein Haus war fertig renoviert. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Es roch noch ein wenig nach frischer Farbe und den neuen Möbeln. Er ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Das Haus war wirklich nach 8 Wochen fertig geworden und vor einigen Tagen klopfte Tsunade an seiner Tür.

Erst war er überrascht, dass der Hogake zu ihm kam. Und noch überraschter war er als sie ihm ein Stirnprotector entgegenhielt. Er wurde wieder als Konoha Ninja aufgenommen. Als ein Jo-Nin bis er das Vertrauen der anderen wieder hatte. Denn sie meinte es wäre Talent Verschwendung, wenn er nicht bei den Anbus wäre. Aber es genügte ihm völlig, dass er als Ninja wieder akzeptiert wurde, damit hatte sein Leben einen kleinen Inhalt.

Einen Grund morgens aufzustehen und abends schlafen zu gehen. Also war er damit völlig zufrieden, bis auf eine Sache…


	10. ChuNin I

Chapter 10 Chu-Nin

Er stand vor dem Tor Konohas, nicht allein. Die anderen drei und ihr Sensei waren ebenfalls dabei. Die Chu-Nin Prüfung sollte in vier Wochen beginnen und damit sie sich an die Wetterlage schon mal gewöhnen konnten, dürften sie schon vier Wochen vorher sich in Konoha einquatieren.

Ihm machten die Wetter Verhältnisse zum Glück nicht all zuviel aus, aber seine Mitstreiter schnauften schon bei der Sonne die vom Himmel brannte.

Kein Wunder es war Anfang Juli und Hochsommer!

Er schob seine Sonnenbrille zu Recht und das Mädchen neben ihm zerschmolz fast. Er rollte mit den Augen. Mädchen waren doch einfach nervig und ging weiter.

Seine Mütze schütze ihn das er keinen Sonnenstich bekam und warf auch Schatten in sein Gesicht. Und er musste sagen, seitdem mochte er Mützen über alles…

Er stellte seine Tasche aufs Bett. Es war kein großes Zimmer, aber er brauchte auch nix großes. Er hatte nie in riesen Verhältnissen gelebt. Neben dem Bett hatte er noch einen Schreibtisch mit vielen Fächern, einen Stuhl und Kleiderschrank. Er zog die Vorhänge etwas zu, damit die brennende Sonne nicht weiter erbarmungslos hinein schien. Und nahm sich vor seine Sachen einzuräumen, wenn er durch die erste Prüfung kam, würde er hier 8 Wochen wohnen. Also sollte er es sich wohnlich machen…

„Morgen"

hallte Naruto Stimme quer über die Straße.

„Morgen"

meinte Neji zurück.

„Na… was macht Tenten?"

„Etwas übellaunig"

brummte Neji, da Tenten schwanger war und langsam die Hormone ihn lieben lernten.

„Tja, so kann das gehen"

freute sich Naruto. Neji glänzte Naruto an.

„Jare, Jare…"

und schlug die Hände hinterm Kopf.

„Sind schon viele her, ne?"

Neji nickte. Viele fremde Gestalten liefen schon durch Konoha und es sollten jeden Tag mehr werden.

„Ich freu mich schon drauf… mal schauen was die so drauf haben"

„Tja… aber bis zur Endscheidungsrunde sind es noch 8 Wochen…"

„Ich weiß"

brummte Naruto.

„Trotzdem"

„Was trotzdem?"

fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Morgen Sasuke-teme"

„Morgen Dobe… Neji-san"

„Morgen"

ja in den Tagen hatte sich einiges zu Recht gerenkt. Zwar noch nicht alles, aber einiges. Neji trug Sasuke nichts nach, er konnte ihn damals eh nicht leiden und heute kamen sie miteinander aus. Lee war ebenfalls hoch erfreut Sasuke wieder zusehen, was man von Chouji nicht behaupten konnte. Shika war so ein mittel ding. Aber was sollte er verlangen und damals hatte er nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun und das würde sich ja heute nicht mehr ändern.

Dafür war Hinata nett zu ihm, wie Tenten und zu seinem Übel Ino.

Sie schlich fast jeden Tag um ihn herum und das sie kein Kind von Traurigkeit hatte er nun bestätigt….

Seine Schritte ließen ihn durch das fremde Dorf streifen. Es war so anders als da, von wo er herkam.

So viel anders. Es war alles in hellen Farben und wirkte gemütlich schön.

Es war ein einladendes Dorf und die Leute hier lächelten fast immer. Er hatte noch nicht einen gesehen der böse schaute. Viele Kinder spielten und das bunte Stimmengewirr war angenehm. Es war nicht so still, sondern belebt. Natürlich gab es auch stille Ecken mit Parkbänken zum setzten. Wenn dann der Wind wehte konnte er das wehen der Blätter hören und in der Ferne die Kinder.

Er hatte hier und da ein paar Ninjas gesehen. Jo-Nins, Chu-Nins und Ge-Nins die bestimmt wie er an der Prüfung teilnehmen wollten. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. Durch das Blätterdach viel ihm ein wenig Sonnenlicht ins Gesicht. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte an seine Großmutter. Er hatte ihr Grab noch einmal bevor er gegangen war besucht und sich von ihr verabschiedet. Genauso wie von seiner Mutter.

Seine blasse Haut reflektierte die Sonne und schien als ob sie keine Sonne sehen wollte. Eine warme Brise wehte und verschaffte keine Abkühlung….

Er streifte durch die Wälder, hier und da fand er Ninjas beim trainieren. Junge Ninjas wie Erwachsene. Hier und da schaute er zu und konnte noch ein paar Techniken abgreifen, vieles kannte er aber auch vieles neues war dabei.

Und machte sich daran einiges zu üben, von dem was er aufgeschnappt hatte und so vergingen die Wochen schnell und nur noch eine Nacht trennte ihn von der Prüfung. Die wie er erfahren hat das erste Mal seid Jahren hier wieder stattfand. Aufmerksam las er noch in einer Schriftrolle.

Er hatte hier in der Verkaufsbibliothek einige Schriftrollen gekauft. Es waren Techniken von denen er noch nie was gehört hatte und die meist nicht für Ge-Nins gedacht war. Er hatte nach einer ganz bestimmten Technik gehört und hier hatte er die Schriftrolle gefunden, die er solange gesucht hatte. Er hatte 2 Tage gebraucht um es überhaupt aufrufen zu können, aber dafür beherrschte er sie nun. Wie noch ein paar andere….

Der Raum war gefüllt mit Ninjas. Viele finstere Gestalten dazwischen und auch ältere. Es wurde sich lautstark unterhalten. Orani klammerte sich an sein Shirt.

„Lass das"

fauchte er.

„Aber…"

„Du wolltest auch die Prüfung machen also reiß dich zusammen"

und das Mädchen was seine Teampartnerin war nickte. Eigentlich waren Teams immer 3 Leute, aber in dieser Prüfung sollten nur Teampaare starten, damit wurde der Kampf schwieriger, das durch Kommen geringer und damit wurde einfacher die schlechten von den guten getrennt.

Mit einem Puff standen seltsam gekleidete Ninjas ganz vorn und der in der Mitte stellte sich als Ibiki Morino vor. Seine Stimme war furcht einflößend und viele schluckten schon.

Als nächste wurden die Nummern gezogen und somit der Platz festgelegt wo man sitzen sollte. Dann folgte die Erklärung und der Test wurde verteilt, viele klapperten die Zähne und schlotterten die Knie und nach und nach wurden Ninjas hinausgeschickt. Bis knapp die hälfte nur noch übrig war. Und dann kam die berüchtigte Frage 10. Er glänzte Orani an, damit sie gar nicht auf den Gedanken kam die Hand zu heben und sie tat es nicht.

Und wie er es vermutete hatte, war damit die allererste Prüfung bestanden…

„Wie viel hat Ibiki wohl aussortiert?"

„Wer weiß?"

meinte Sasuke achselzuckend. Sie hatten mit dem ganzen nichts zu tun, sondern waren nur Wachen an den Toren um die Prüflinge in den Wald zu lassen. Der gleiche Wald, in dem sie selbst die Prüfung gemacht hatten…

Sie konnten Anko schreien hören. Sie war nun mal eine lautstarke Person, also Naruto nur als Frau...

Sasuke fragte sich wie Kakashi sich in Anko verliebt hatte. Aber das sollte für ihn für immer und ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

„Dann sollte ich mal zu meinen Tor gehen, was?"

„Jep"

und Naruto raffte sich auf. Die beiden lagen nämlich faul im warmen Gras…

Er stand mit Orani vor Tor 12. Und ein halb vermummter Ninjas starrte auf die Uhr in seiner Hand. Und endlich sagte der Ninja

„LOS"

und er war mit ihr im Wald verschwunden.

Die ersten schreie waren nach wenige Minuten zu hören und Orani zupfte an seinem Shirt.

„Weiter"

meinte er matt und sie nickte stumm. Und nicht weit sollten ihre ersten Gegner auf sie warten…

Oranis Bein schmerzte und lehnte sich an die Wand der kleinen Kampfarena. Er rieb ihr eine Salbe darauf.

„Aregatou"

meinte sie und er nickte. Unter ihnen waren die ersten Entscheidungskämpfe angefangen. Die Ninjas hatte sich im Wald schon um die hälfte halbiert und hier nun noch mal. Alle waren mit ihren Kräften langsam am Ende. Es waren drei endlose Tage in dem düsteren Wald. Und dass er noch viel Kraft hatte, konnte er nicht behaupten. Aber für den bevorstehenden Kampf würde es noch reichen, dann brauchte er erstmal was Richtiges zu essen und schlaf. Als nächstes wurde Orani aufgerufen und wie er es leider erwartete hatte wurde sie kurz nach Kampf beginn ausgeknockt.

„Tss"

zischte er. Damit war er der letzte. Das andere Team war nicht mal durch den Wald gekommen und Orani war hier auch gescheitert. Aber das sollte ihm egal sein.

Er wollte die Prüfung bestehen, das war erstmal das wichtigste. Als letztes war er nun dran und musste gegen einen älteren antreten. So um die 20 mag der junge Mann vor ihm sein, der ihn anspöttelte das er ein kleines Kind sei und lieber nach Haus zu seiner Mama gehen sollte. °Okaa… he?° und holte tief Luft und der Ninja kam auf ihn zu. Doch verschwand ohne ein Anzeichen, wo hin. Der Ninja schaute sich um und konnte nur in allerletzte Sekunde den Tritt abfangen.

„Nix da kleiner"

und warf ihn über seinen Kopf weg. Er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen und landete sanft auf seinen Füßen und sprintete wieder los. Der Ninja kam ihm entgegen, doch wieder war er verschwunden und rammte ihm das Kunai zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Argh"

kam aus seinem Gegner und taumelte ein Stück vor. Dadurch dass er zurück gesprungen war, schlidderte er auf seinen Füßen und mit einer Hand auf dem Boden. Sein Gegner wurde nun wütend. Und er musste den Kampf beenden. Er konnte eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Seine Muskeln schrieen bei jeder Bewegung, seine Arme waren schwer. Und das sein Gegner ihn wieder direkt Angriff war sein Vorteil, denn bevor der Ninja es merkte lag er bewusstlos am Boden. Er jappte nach Luft, eigentlich war das ein leichter Kampf, aber nach 3 Tagen in dem Wald, war nicht mehr drin. Und zum Glück blies der Richter zu seinen Gunsten den Kampf ab. Damit war der Schritt in die Endrunde geschafft…

Seine Haare tropften noch vom Duschen, aber egal. Und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Sein Körper dankte es ihm und die Müdigkeit holte ihn schnell ein und schlief mitten am Nachmittag ein…

Sasuke lag auf dem Dach seines Hauses. Seine Beine und Arme von sich und die Sonne schien im direkt in sein Gesicht. Vieles schwirrte in seinem Kopf rum, was wohl an der Chu-Nin Prüfung lag.

Er erinnerte sich wie er damals mit Sakura und Naruto in diesem Wald war. Wie er mit Sakura vor Orochimaru flüchtete, wie er ihn gebissen hatte und ihn all seine Kraft raubte.

Wie sie dennoch mit Schwierigkeiten durch gekommen waren und er wie Naruto im Endkampf waren. Und das es fast unglaublich war das Naruto Neji geplättet hatte und damals seinen Kampf mit Gaara zu Ende geführt hatte.

Wie Sakura um ein Haar gestorben wäre und er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

So vieles war in seinem Kopf. Wie er Itachi begegnet war und er dann erst wieder im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war und Sakura ihm um den Hals viel. Und er letztendlich doch gegangen war. Wie sie ihn nicht aufhalten konnte genauso wenig wie Naruto…. Und an das nächste wollte er nicht denken. Es zerriss in innerlich…

Nach fast 24 Stunden schlafen war er wieder aufgewacht und rollte sich aus dem Bett, er wusste nicht ob das schon genug schlaf war. Aber sein Magen verlangte, dass er aufstand und er kam dem Ruf nach. Schlurfig zog er seine Sachen an und das nächst gelegenen was etwas zum essen anbieten würde, würde Sein sein….

„Was wollen wir denn da?"

„Ein wenig nach neuer Beute Ausschau halten"

„Ah…"

meinte sie

„Und ich denke du wirst zum Zuge kommen"

„Ja?"

„Ja…"

„Das freut mich, also ist es endlich so weit?"

Orochimaru nickte.

„Ja… es ist endlich soweit"

züngelte er erfreut und konnte es nicht mehr abwarten das die nächsten Tage dahin streichen würden. Denn dann würde er ihm den Verstand rauben, ihn innerlich vernichten und er wäre dann endlich sein!


	11. ChuNin II

Chapter 11 Chu-Nin 2

3 Wochen und 4 Tage später, Anfang September

Der Mond stand in voller Größe am Himmel. Doch ihm war noch nicht nach schlafen und starrte aus seinem Bett nach draußen. Er war gespannt wie der Kampf morgen werden würde…

Der Wecker klingelte, aber er war schon wach. Hinter ihm lagen seine Sachen, die er langsam und gewissenhaft anzog. Er ließ sich zeit beim Badagieren seiner Arme, packte seinen Waffenhalter und Tasche. Zuletzt setzte er wieder sine Mütze und Sonnebrille auf und verließ das Zimmer. Viele waren noch unterwegs zum Stadium. Es war wohl ein riesen Event hier dachte er sich und fand sich bei den anderen Mitstreitern ein. Sie saßen an der Seite ganz vorn und konnte alles bestens überblicken. Es waren insgesamt 4 Kämpfe und er war wieder der letzte. Er lehnte sich zurück..

Sasuke und Naruto saßen ebenfalls in der ersten Reihe. Neben ihnen Hinata mit beiden Kindern und warteten auf den ersten Kampf. Und endlich sprach Tsunade ein paar Worte und eröffnete den letzten Kampftag. Die Menge klatschte und die ersten beiden wurden aufgerufen. Der Kampfrichter sprang weg und die beiden Gegner nahmen sich sofort in die Mangel. Alle folgten aufmerksam dem Kampfgeschehen. Bis der Kampf abgepfiffen wurde. Und genau das gleiche war mit den nächsten beiden Kämpfen. Und endlich kam er dran…

Durch seine Sonnenbrille schaute er den Jungen vor sich an. Er war genauso alt wie er und er wußte da er der beste seines Jahrgangs war.

„Tss"

zischte er. Aber dann sollte ihm jedenfalls nicht langweilig werden. Und der Kampf wurde angepfiffen, nachdem er wieder und wieder gesagt hatte das sein Name nicht relevant sei und der Richter aufgegeben hatte, weiter nach zufragen und sie erstmal kämpfen lassen wollte.

„Es ist ja nichts Gutes dabei"

meinte Kabuto, der bis jetzt noch nicht beeindruckt war. Orochimarus Augen pinnten aus seinem Versteck auf die beiden Jungen hinab.

„Warten wir diesen letzten Kampf ab"

und ließ seine Blick in die Ränge streifen und seine Augen erhaschten sein Wunschziel. Ein Mann mit schwarz-blauen Haar, fast schwarzen Augen und einer Blutlinie in sich.

„Die Zeit hat es gut mir dir gemeint"

züngelte er zu sich und wendete seinen Blick von dem gut aussehenden Mann wieder auf die Jungen in der Kampfarena.

Die beiden Jungen standen wie angenagelt da und keiner rührte auch nur einen Muskel. Es knisterte regelrecht in der Luft und die Menge freute sich wohl, einen richtig spannenden Kampf zu sehen. Kakashi saß nur ein paar Sitze weiter mit Anko und schaute runter. Es war sein Sohn der gerade kämpfte. Sasuke wusste das Hayate der beste seines Jahrgangs war und war gespannt was nun passieren würde. Und endlich ging der Kampf los, beide rannten gleich zeitig los, ihre Kunais gerieten aneinander und es klirrte in der leisen Arena. Shurikans und Kunais flogen und damit testen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Keiner hatte einen Treffer gelandet und das sollte langsam ein Ende haben, sie Austestphase war abgeschlossen und jetzt sollte es losgehen. Hayate formte Clone, aber das konnte seinen Gegner nicht überlisten und griff den richten an. Er schlidderte durch den Tritt am Boden entlang und musste schnell verschwinden, was er auch tat. Sein Gegner war mit einem Rums gelandet, wo er bis eben noch lag. Mit einem Blör verschwand er, doch zu seinem entsetzten fing er sich einen schlag ein. Hayate taumelte nach hinten und konnte seinen Gegner nicht mehr sehen.

„Mist"

fluchte er, als Hayate ihn traf und er harsch davon schlidderte. Er konnte nur mit Mühe sehen wo sein Gegner war und der nächste Schlag striff ihn nur. Er konnte aber nicht aufatmen da der nächste Angriff saß. Er musste sich aufhieven.

„Tsss"

zischte er. Er konnte durch die Sonnenbrille manchmal nicht genug sehen. Und deshalb konnte er nur jeden zweiten Angriff blocken. Und es schien langsam, dass sich der Kampf entschieden hatte. Er wischte sich das Blut vom Mund. Er wollte doch nicht verlieren, er musste hier doch gewinnen. Er wollte seinem Schicksal nicht erlegen sein, dafür musste er hier gewinnen um bald auch ein Jo-Nin zu sein. Damit er sich wehren konnte.

„Kannst du nicht mehr"

fragte Hayate und verschränkte die Arme. Der Kampf war ihm doch zu langweilig.

„Dann solltest du aufgeben"

und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Innerlich war am vor Wut am platzen und sprintete los. Doch Hayate hat eine Sandwand errichtet und sein Gegner konnte nur zurück springen.

„Es reicht"

keifte seine Gegner und formte Handsiegel und rannte wieder los. Kakashi war aufgesprungen als Hayates Gegner die Sandwand durchstieß und sein Sohn zu Boden viel. Sicher hatte die Wand das meiste aufgefangen, aber es reichte noch um ihn harsch zu verletzten.

Sasuke klappte der Mund auf und war genauso sprachlos, wie der Rest der Anwesenden. Hayate kam langsam wieder auf die Füße.

„Woher zum Teufel kannst du das?"

jellte er.

„Das kann dir doch egal sein"

jellte er zurück. Hayate glänzte ihn an und formte Handsiegel. Er rannte los und zu seinem entsetzten hatte er ihn abgefangen. Sein Kopf drehte sich und seine Augen trafen auf seine und Hayates Augen wurden weit. Er wußte nicht was das war, es fühlte sich schlimm an. Trotz der Sonnenbrille war es so, als ob sein Gegner in ihn hineinschaute, ihn fesselte. Er gab ihm ein Gefühl der Angst, richtiger Angst. Er war erst wie gelähmt und riss sich dann los.

„Kami… Wer bist du"

und hielt sich die schmerzende Hand.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau"

meinte er und das war sogar wahr. Hayate knurrte.

„Ich werde dich trotzdem fertig machen"

jellte er ihn an und formte wieder Handsiegel und rannte los, sein Gegner kam ihm entgegen und die beiden krachten aufeinander und schlidderten harsch weg. Er schaute noch nach unten.

„tss"

zischte er und raffte sich auf wie Hayate. Und die Menge war geschockt still, über die gewaltige Kraftwelle die über die Reihen fegte. Hayate rannte los und er öffnete seine Augen. Sein Angriff war gestoppt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam sackte er zu Boden. Er erbrach und jappte nach Luft.

„Wie war das?"

fragte er Hayate, der am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Bleib mir vom Leib"

sagte er und krabbelte rückwärts vor ihm weg.

„Was denn, kannst du nicht mehr?"

„Bleib mir vom Leib"

kreischte er mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie ein kleines Kind. °Was zum Teufel war das?° schrie er innerlich. °Was zum Teufel ist er… ein Freak!° Sein Gegner kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Wollen wir aufhören?"

und Hayate nickte nur stumm und hob die Hand, das er der Verlierer ist. Er wollte sich nicht mit diesem Freak weiter anlegen. °Niemals° schrie er in seinem Kopf und sein Gegner stand ohne ein weiteres auf, als der Kampf zu seinen Gunsten abgeblasen wurde. Damit war er der Sieger und Hayate Hatake der Verlierer.

Orochimaru züngelte. Er war vom letzten Kampf doch sehr angetan. Er liebte es wenn jemand so kreischte, vor Angst… in Panik, und ihnen ansehen konnte dass sie um ihr Leben beteten.

„Wer sind die beiden"

„Hayate Hatake…"

„Kakashi-sans Sohn"

Kabuto nickte

„Und von den anderen wissen wir nichts…"

„Dann besorgt mir Informationen!"

befahl er und Kabuto nickte.

„Ich will, dass die beiden im Auge behalten werden… mal sehen…"

züngelte er und Kabuto nickte wieder.

Der Schlangenmensch drehte seinen Kopf und sah wieder das reine Antlitz von Schönheit neben sich

„Hier?"

fragte sie und meinte ihren Einsatz, der tagtäglich näher rückte.

„Hier"

und sie nickte. Er konnte ihr Funkeln in den Augen sehen, ihre Hass auf Konoha, ihren Hass auf die Menschen hier. Und es gefiel ihm, und er wußte sie würde als Siegerin aus dem Einsatz hervorgehen. Seine Nase fing ihren lieblichen Duft ein. °Bald meine Liebe, bald wirst du mir ganz gehören° und sein Blick streifte noch mal zu seinem Objekt der Begierde. °Du wirst mein sein… dein Körper wird mein sein und sie wir dann mein sein!°

Sie fasste sie an den Kopf.

„Tss"

brummte sie leise. Orochimaru drehte seinen Blick wieder zu ihr.

„Tut euch was weh?"

„Schon gut"

fing sie an.

„Bestimmt nur die lange Anreise"

und Orochimaru gab Kabuto ein Zeichen…

Die Arena leerte sich langsam. Hiri saß auf Sasukes Schultern und lachte vergnügt. Hamtaru hatte Flammen in den Augen.

„Ich will auch so toll werden"

und Naruto legte seine Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Dann musst du fleißig trainieren und nicht so viel mit deiner Konsole dengeln"

und Hamtaru brummte leise, das die drei Erwachsenen lachen mussten.

„Das ist aber Unfair!"

„Unfair?"

und Hamtaru nickte.

„Aber ohne Training kommst du nicht an sein Ziel"

warf Sasuke einfach ein und Naruto nickte. Er hätte es nicht besser sagen können. Auch wenn er Sasukes Trainingsweg noch missbilligte….

Hayate lag im Krankenhausbett und starrte raus. Er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und sich seine Eltern nährten.

„Hey"

fing seine Mutter an. Sie ist sonst genauso laut wie Naruto und genauso oft unsensibel, aber zu ihrem Sohn war sie eine richtige Mutter, wie es im Buche stand.

„Hey"

und setzte sich etwas auf.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Muss ja… ich hab verloren…"

„Das macht doch nichts…" fing Anko an

„Aber ich hab mich doch so gut vorbereitet!"

Kakashi setzte sich ans Fußende

„Man kann oft vorbereitet sein wie man will, und dennoch kann alles schief gehen"

„…"

„Es ist nicht schlimm, du hast doch dein bestes gegeben und das ist das wichtigste"

und diese Worte aus dem Munde seines Vaters, ließen ihn ein wenig lächeln.

„Aregatou"

und seine Mutter wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Okaa!"

maulte er. Bei aller liebe zu seinen Eltern, dafür war er eindeutig zu alt…

Orani viel ihm um den Hals.

„WOAAAA du hast gewonnen"

und er pellte sich Orani langsam wieder ab.

„Hai"

gab er knapp als antwort.

„Lass uns feiern"

„Nope"

und ließ sie stehen. Orani trieb das fast die Tränen in die Augen. Sie verstand ihn oft nicht, eigentlich nie. Er war ein netter Junge, aber wehe man kam ihm zu nahe, dann war er richtig gemein.

Er setzte sich auf die Parkbank unter einen großen Baum, durch das Blätterdach viel ein wenig Sonnenlicht auf ihn hinab.

„Zss"

und hielt sich die Seite. Sie tat ihm weh, richtig weh. Der Tritt von Hayate hatte gesessen und es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn es heute Abend schon blau-lila aussehen würde.


	12. Neues Heim, neues Team neue Herausforder...

Chapter 12

Sein Sensei hatte ihm am nächsten morgen geweckt. Sie wollte wieder aufbrechen und zurück in ihr Dorf. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, er war seid gestern ein Chu-Nin und er wollte nicht zurück. Also führten ihn seine Schritte in ein Büro. Er saß vor einer Dame mit blonden Haaren und großer Oberweite. Sie legte die Bücher zur Seite und widmete sich nun dem neu gebackenem Chu-Nin vor ihr.

„Nochmals herzlichen Glückwunsch"

„Aregatou Hogake-sama"

„Schon erstaunlich, dass du unseren Genius geschlagen hast.."

und er nickte nur.

„Aber sag mir doch erstmal deinen Namen"

„Sai"

„Sai?"

„Hai"

und Tsunade nickte.

„Dann erzähl man was dein Anliegen ist"

„Nun… mein Sensei will heute zurückreisen…."

„Nach langen Acht Wochen hier, wollen alle wieder zurück zu ihren Familien"

und Sai nickte.

„Aber ich ersuche die Bitte hier bleiben zu können"

und Tsunade legte ihr Kinn auf die abgestützten gefalteten Hände.

„Warum willst du hier bleiben, deine Familie…"

„Es wartet niemand auf mich dort… meine Mutter ist schon lange Tod, meinen Vater kenne ich nicht und meine Großmutter ist vor meiner Abreise hier her gestorben"

das leuchtete Tsunade ein. Wohin sollte der Junge vor ihr den gehen?

„Ich will in dieses Land nicht zurück… und ich bin, so denke ich, kein schlechter Ninja…"

und sie wußte worauf er anspielen wollte. Tsunade schloss die Augen und sagte.

„Hol deinen Sensei her, ich muss erstmal mit ihm reden"

Sai nickte und stand auf. Bedankte sich erstmal für die Anhörung und lief mit eiligen Schritten zu seinem Sensei.

Eine viertel Stunde später klopfte es wieder an ihrer Tür und Sai stand mit seinem Sensei in der Tür.

„Sai-kun.."

meinte Tsunade

„Bitte warte draußen"

und Sai tat wie ihm geheißen. Sein Sensei nahm vor ihr Platz.

„Hallo Hogake-sama"

„Hallo Guran-san"

und Tsunade lehnte sich zurück.

„Du weißt sicher, dass Sai hier bleiben will!"

Guran nickte.

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht"

„Erzähl mir von ihm… bevor ich entscheide… immerhin möchte er dann ein Konoha-Ninja sein…"

Guran nickte.

„Wo soll ich anfangen… Sai ist bei seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen und die beiden lebten allein. Seine Mutter ist kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben und sie hatten nie ein einfaches Leben. Aber er war immer ein guter Junge und hat alles für seine Großmutter getan. Sie war sehr krank und jedes Jahr wurde es schlimmer bis sie schließlich vor einigen Wochen starb. Er hat sonst keine Verwandten und lebte, bis wir hier her kamen, allein"

Tsunade nickte.

„Und seine Fähigkeiten, wir haben zwar was im Kampf gesehen, aber ich denke das war nicht alles…"

Guran nickte.

„Nein, nein… er ist ein sehr begabter Junge. Er hat sehr gute Fähigkeiten in den Shinoni-Jutsus und Taijutsu. Er beherrscht Wasser und Feuer. Er hat eine Höllengeschwindigkeit und ist sehr geschickt. Er hat viele Techniken im Kopf, die er kann und von denen ich nie was gehört habe. Er lernt und trainiert jeden Tag und wird Tag zu Tag besser. Er hat Riesenpotenzial und Kraft, der ich schon langem erlegen bin"

Tsunade nickte.

„Er erfüllt immer seine Pflichten. Ohne Hindernisse und Probleme"

Tsunade lehnte sich wieder vor.

„Aregatou für die Informationen… wartet kurz draußen"

und Guran ging zur Tür hinaus wo Sai schon wartete.

Shizune kam mit Oink aus dem Schatten.

„Und was macht ihr?"

„Hm…"

grübelte Tsunade kurz.

„Wie ich vermutet hatte ist er ein großes Talent wie Neji und Sasuke in dem Alter… und er hat keine Ambitionen gegen uns…"

Tsunade stand auf und öffnete das Schloss am Eisenschrank. Die Tür machte seltsame Geräusche beim Auf- und Zumachen als sie was rausholte.

Sie öffnete ihre Bürotür und Sai und Guran standen nicht weit weg. Sais Herz pochte hart in de Brust. Er war aufgeregt, er wollte nicht zurück und betete, dass sie ihn hier lassen würde.

„Also Sai-kun…"

und reichte ihm ein Stirnband

„Dann versuchen wir es mal, ne?"

und lächelte. Sai nickte und nahm das Konohastirnband an…

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau holte Sai am späten Nachmittag ab. Sie hatte ein Schwein dabei und stellte sich als Shizune vor.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

fragte Sai, der seinen gepackten Rucksack auf dem Rücken hatte.

„Wir sind schon da"

und Shizune schloss eine Tür auf. Es war ein kleines Apartment. Eigentlich ein großer Raum mit Kochnische, Bett, Tisch ein paar Stühlen und Schreibtisch, wie zwei Regale und ein Kleiderschrank. Eine Tür ging noch ab, was wohl das Bad sein würde. Shizune drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Das ist deine eigene kleine Wohnung, bis du dein erstes Geld verdienst wohnst du hier umsonst…"

„Ab"

„Kein Aber, immerhin kann dich Tsunade nicht sofort auf Missionen schicken, sie will noch ein wenig mehr über dich erfahren… deshalb wirst du morgen früh von deinen neunen Sensei abgeholt, dem du erstmal unterstehst, als dann schönen Tag noch Sai-kun"

und Shizune war verschwunden, mit dem kleinen rosa Schwein.

Er schüttelte den Inhalt seines Rucksackes auf sein Bett und machte sich daran alles einzuräumen. Sein Schreibtisch war schnell mit Schriftrollen gefüllt, seine paar Anziehsachen gingen in den riesen Kleiderschrank unter. Im Bad fand er ein paar Handtücher, die zu stark nach Weichspüler rochen. Sogar sein Kühlschrank war bestückt wurden und so konnte er gleich was essen, als sein Magen es verlangte…

„Naru-chan!"

meckerte Hinata ihren Mann an.

„Hm?"

„Raus aus dem Bett"

und schob ihn soweit das er auf dem Boden landete.

„Itai"

brummte er.

„Wenn du nicht hören willst"

brummte seine Frau und drehte sich in ihrer Decke ein. Sie hatte Nachtschicht und der Wecker hatte sie lange genug genervt, sie wollte auch irgendwann mal schlafen.

„Ich liebe dich auch"

meinte Naruto und schlurfte zum Bad. Eine Brise kaltes Wasser ließ ihn richtig wach werden und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten.

Als nächstes weckte er Hiri, das war immer das einfachste. Aber dann kam sein Sohn dran, der einfach nicht aufstehen wollte. Und als Wecker ließ er Hiri bei ihm, die ihn meist immer innerhalb von wenigen Minuten an den Frühstückstisch gebracht hatte…

Eine Stunde später.

„So Hamtaru in der Schule, Hiri im Hort und… ah genau, dann will ich mal"

und kurze Zeit später klopfte er an eine Tür. Ein Junge machte auf.

„Hallo?"

fragte er.

„Hallo.. .du bist Sai, nicht? Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto… dein Sensei… hey, hast du nicht Hayate geplättet!"

Sai blinkte, für seinen Geschmack redete er einfach zu schnell und zu viel.

„Hai"

meinte er nur.

„Bist du fertig? Dann gehen wir trainieren, nicht?"

Sai nickte und machte hinter sich die Tür zu…

„Sensei?"

fragte ein Mädchen und hatte schön Herzchen in den Augen.

„Morgen ihr drei…. Das ist Sai, er ist ein Chu-Nin und wird erstmal ein wenig bei uns sein"

„Woa… echt?"

und Akiko himmelte Sai an.

„Mädchen"

rollte Jakuno mit seinen Augen und Grantu brummte beleidigt. Sai schaute sich die Truppe an. Also da hatte er einen Obercoolen, eine Trottel und eine Nervensäge. Wie sollte da der Tag noch gut werden? Und seine Schultern hingen schlaff an ihm. Er trottete gelangweilt hinter den vieren her. Die Umgebung war interessanter als die Truppe vor ihm, und das fand er traurig. Nur eines hielt ihn aufrecht, er sollte ja nur erstmal getestet werden, also konnte es nicht schlimmer werden, sondern besser, nicht wahr?

„Was machen wir denn heute?"

fragte Akiko.

„Ihr habt eine Mission"

„WOA"

freute sich Grantu.

„Und was, was, was?"

„Das hier!"

und deute auf das Gartentor vor dem sie standen.

„Ein Gartentor?"

fragte Akiko.

„Nicht das Tor, sondern der Garten darin!"

„Oh…"

meinte Akiko und öffnete die Tür.

„AHHHH!"

„Akiko-chan?"

und Grantu stand an ihrer Seite.

„Das ist kein Garten sondern ein Urwald"

und dann hangelte sich vor ihrer Nase eine Spinne ab, dass sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Hatte Sai nicht gesagt, es konnte nur besser werden… wie sehr hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ihr soll den Garten wieder in Schuss bringen und dafür habt ihr die nächsten drei Tage Zeit!"

freute sich Naruto und seine Schüler einschließlich Sai waren natürlich hellauf begeistert…


	13. Der Garten

Chapter 13 Der Garten…

Naruto setzte sich mit einem Grinsen neben Sasuke.

„Was hast du mit deinen Schülern angestellt?"

„Ich?"

sagte er unschuldig

„Nichts"

Sasuke schaute schief.

„Dein Grinsen, sagt mir aber was anderes!"

und Naruto grinste breiter.

„Ach… kennst du den alten Maru-Garten?"

Sasuke nickte.

„Das ist mehr ein Urwald als ein Garten"

„Tja…"

grinste Naruto.

„Sag nicht du hast sie darein geschickt!"

„…"

„Naruto… das war schon ein Urwald als wir klein waren und sag bloß noch, sie sollen ihn wieder herrichten?"

„Doch, doch…"

Sasuke schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er wußte ja nicht das Naruto so fies sein kann, er konnte sich noch selbst daran erinnern wie es damals war. Sie hatte eine Mission von Kakashi bekommen, einen Garten wieder herzurichten.

Alle drei hatten sich nichts dabei gedacht und sind dann vor dem Maru-Tor gelandet. Ihnen verging prompt das Grinsen. Kakashi hatte nur teuflisch unter seiner Maske gelacht und verschwand. 3 Tage Zeit hatte man ihnen gegeben. Und sie arbeiten vom morgens bis abends. Aber es sah immer noch wie vorher aus. Es schien so, als über die Zeit in der sie nicht da waren, alles wieder zuwachsen würde.

Sakura hatte wegen den dicken haarigen Spinnen fast einen Kreislaufkollaps bekommen, Sasuke hatte von einer Pflanze einen Pollenangriff nicht entgehen können und sah für einige Stunden nur noch alles verschwommen und Naruto wurde fast von einer Pflanze gefressen. Das war die drei Tage keine Gartenarbeit, sondern ein reines Survivaltraining höchster Klasse.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie nicht von der netten Pflanze gefressen werden"

spöttelte Sasuke nun.

„Achje… die hab ich vergessen…"

„!"

„Aber sie haben Sai dabei…"

„Sai?"

„Ja, der die Hayate geplättet hat"

„Wie kommt denn das?"

„Nun… er ist nun ein Konoha-Ninja… aber Tsunade meinte ich sollte ihn durch ein paar Mission schieben, bevor er in einem Team mal los darf…"

„Ah… und deshalb gleich den Maru-Garten…"

Naruto nickte, winzte aber ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an die Pflanze die ihn damals futtern wollte. Wie konnte er das Ding nur vergessen? Wie heißt es so schön, unnette Gedanken schiebt man gerne in ein Bereich des Gehirns, wo sie so schnell auch nicht wieder gefunden werden würden.

Akiko schrieckte immer wieder zusammen. Es schien so, als ob sie nicht mehr in Konoha waren. Sondern auf einem fremden Planeten! Hier waren Pflanzen, die noch keiner je gesehen hatte und seltsame Geräusche, die sie nicht ergründen wollten.

„Wo fangen wir an?"

fragte Sai genervt.

„Vielleicht hier? Hier ist das ganze Geflecht nicht so dicht"

alle nickte zustimmend.

Sie rissen und zogen. Sie holzten ab und brachten weg. Aber es schien, als würde man kaum vorankommen. Akiko klammerte die meiste Zeit an den Shirts der Jungs und hatte einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck. Denn die Spinnen waren nicht so Scheu und rannten einfach weg. Die achtbeinigen Tierchen sahen es nicht ein ihre gewohnte Umgebung zu verlassen und die Tatsache, dass sie größer waren als ein Pizzateller, ließ Akiko immer blasser werden.

„Was für ein Tag"

knurrte Sai am Abend und ließ die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss fallen. Seine Sachen waren vom Untergehölz leicht zerissen und der Dreck klammerte vehement an dem Stoff. Mit dem Finger wischte er die dicke Staubschicht von seiner Sonnenbrille. Er hatte es im Garten aufgeben müssen sie zu tragen, vor lauter Staub- und Dreckalarm. Er murmelte was in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was sicher keine netten Worte waren.

„Ätzend"

und seine Klamotten vielen zu Boden. Das Wasser rauschte in seinen Ohren und der Dreck löste sich langsam von ihm.

Sasuke lag auf dem warmen Dach seines Hauses. Er hatte heute nichts Bedeutendes gemacht. Keine Mission seit Tagen. Es war ruhig und momentan störte ihn das nicht. Die Sonne strahlte nur noch orangegelb über die Bäume. Es waren bald schon wieder die letzten Sommertage und der Herbst klang ganz ganz langsam ein.

„Hey Dobe"

meinte er, als Naruto leise hinter ihm landete.

„Man kann sich bei dir, einfach nicht anschleichen"

„Über die Jahre…"

sagte Sasuke matt und Naruto nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Hinata-chan lässt fragen ob du mit essen magst… sie hat wohl Angst das du verhungerst"

grinste Naruto.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich kochen"

zischte Sasuke.

„Such dir eine Frau und dann macht sich -meine Frau- keine Sorgen um dich"

und Naruto bereute seine Worte schnell. Sasuke setzte sich auf.

„Also… ich mein… Sorry"

entschuldigte er sich. Er wusste, das dass nicht ein Thema war, worüber Sasuke sich gern unterhielt… besser gar nicht. Aber Naruto wusste nicht warum, wollte es aber zugern wissen.

„Warum reagierst du bei dem Thema immer so?"

„…"

„Komm Sasuke… ich will dich ja nicht zwingen zu reden… aber so geht das auch nicht"

argumentierte Naruto.

„Tss"

presste Sasuke zwischen den Zähnen durch und Naruto wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Du wolltest immer wissen wie das Mal verschwunden ist? Dann erzähle ich es dir…"

und Sasukes Ton war monoton.

„Ich war schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, bis dahin habe ich die Tage nicht gezählt, die Monate nicht und die Jahre nicht. Bis sie vor mir stand, wie aus dem nichts stand sie vor mir und ich war sprachlos. Erst verbittert dann einfach nur sprachlos, sie war auf Mission… hatte sie mir erzählt und war sie einfach einige Zeit unterwegs. Es war nett mit ihr zu reden. Schön in ihre Augen zu schauen und ihr lächeln zu sehen und ihr zuzuhören. Ich hatte mich kurze Zeit vorher verwundet gehabt… sie hat mich dann gesund gepflegt und dann bemerkte ich erst, wie sehr ich vermisste. Die Tage vergingen und sie war immer noch da und ich hatte ein wenig ruhe gefunden in ihrer Nähe, die ich lange nicht mehr hatte. Ich hatte keine Angst nachts mich schlafen zu legen und von meinen Träumen geweckt zu werden. Es war in der Zeit alles einfacher, so simpel das ich kaum glauben konnte das so simple Dinge Erfüllung bringen. Jede Minute die verging und sie bei mir war, desto mehr war sie in mir. Je mehr Zeit verging desto mehr wollte ich sie in mir haben. Ich wollte ich wärme spüren und ihre nähe. Jeden Tag mehr war ich ihr verfallen und mit jedem Tag verdrängte ich mein eigentliches Leben und sie erstmal ihres. Bis sie dann mein war und ich ihres. Alles war erstmal egal, so simple Dinge brachten Erfüllung, die ich nie vermutete hatte. Sie erfüllte mich und mein Herz war so benommen das ich nicht klar denken konnte und wollte. Wie eine Droge wirkte sie, ohne sie ging es nicht. Und in einer Nacht verschwand das Mal, in der Nacht war sie meines und ich ihres… so simple war die Erlösung von ihm, das ich es kaum glauben konnte, so einfach das niemand drauf kommen würde. Das war alles was ich haben wollte, ja… sogar mein Bruder war mir egal geworden… solange sie da bleiben würde. Ein paar weitere Tage vergingen… schöne wie ich sagen kann, aber dann kam es was kommen musste. So unachtsam ich war, so harsch kam ich auf dem Boden der Realität zurück. Ich war Gejagter und Jäger. Nach mir wurde gesucht… und gefunden. Mit Glück sind wir entkommen, mit Glück haben wir überlebt. Und als ich ihre Wunden verbannt, wußte ich… dass ich gehen müsse. Das sie zurück müsse. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Es war alles besser, als sie an irgendeinem Tag vor mir liegend zu finden, gebadet in ihrem eigenen Blut. Nur um mir zu zeigen, dass er seinen Daumen auf mir hat. Ich brachte sie dann in ein Dorf und ließ sie dort zurück, ich habe ihre Tränen gesehen... Sie hat geweint als ob es keinen morgen gäbe... Ich habe gehört, wie sie von den Leuten festgehalten wurde um mir nicht zu folgen, wie sie sich kläglich gewehrt hat, geschrieen und geweint. Doch letztendlich gab sie auf und ist mir nicht gefolgt. Ich bin in der dunklen Nacht verschwunden, nicht zurück blickend und hoffend, dass sie mir eines Tages verzeihen wird…" und bei seinen letzten Worten wurde er immer leiser. Naruto hörte still zu und ließ das alles sacken, es war eine traurige Geschichte und er hörte wie Sasuke das traf. Es war sicher einige Zeit her, vielleicht Jahre aber es verletzte Sasuke mit jedem Wort das er gerade sagte. Mit jedem Gefühl was wieder erwachte.

„Du hast sie geliebt?"

und Sasuke nickte stumm. Er hatte soviel erzählt, was er nicht erzählen wollte und schaute in den Himmel. Die Sonne war untergegangen und ein paar Sterne klitzerten, der Mond war eine Sichel und ließ etwas Licht auf die beiden fallen.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie mir verziehen hat…"

murmelte er, als ihr Bild vor seinen Augen erschien. Wie sie lächelte und dann wie sie weinte. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Haare wehten im leichten Wind. Es traf ihn mitten ins Herz. All die Zeit die vergangen war, konnte er nicht vergessen. Konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zudenken. Konnte nicht aufhören sie zu lieben. Er hatte gelernt damit zu leben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er ertrug Schmerzen seid dem er klein war, er beklagte sich nicht. Er tat es nie und würde es nicht tun. Er hatte einfach gelernt mit solchen Dingen leben zu können. Naruto saß still neben ihm und schaute ihn an weiter an. Er spürte wie die Welle zu ihm rüberschwappe. Er spürte wie Sasuke litt.

„Anstatt Essen nen Sake?"

fragte Naruto nach einiger Zeit und Sasuke nickte. Ihm war nicht mehr nach reden, und vielleicht spülte der Sake etwas von diesem Tag weg… etwas was er fühlte und nicht fühlen wollte…

Die Sonne stand hoch, es war mittlerweile Mittag und Naruto Schüler waren wieder im Garten mit Sai.

„KAYYAAAA!"

schrie sie und sprang Sai um den Hals. Sie klammerte sich so fest, dass er schon fast blau anlief.

„SAI-KUN!"

schrie sie und drückte noch etwas fester. Sai griff harsch um ihre Handgelenke und löste sie von sich.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

zischte Sai, ihm ging es auf die Nerven andauernd von ihr angefasst zu werden. Das sie an seinen Hals sprang, schon bei einer grünen Raupe. Es nervte ihn alles…. Diese Truppe, diese Arbeit und vor allem dieses Mädchen!

„Aber Sai-kun"

„Kun mich nicht! Und reiß dich zusammen, wenn du schon vor einer Raupe Angst hast, solltest du nach Hause gehen und das Ninjas Dasein vergessen!"

sagte Sai harsch, drehte sich um und machte weiter. Akiko schniefte, bis ihr die Tränen liefen.

„Du bist so gemein"

sobbte sie.

„Ich bin nur ehrlich"

und Akiko erhoffte sich Unterstützung von ihren Teamkameraden, aber die schauten gepflegt weg. Sai hatte, zum bedauern von Grantu und Jakuno, recht. Akiko schniefte noch mal, bevor sie richtig am heulen war und verschwand.

„Zum weinen hättest du sie nicht bringen müssen" meinte Grantu.

„Wenn das ihre Nerven nicht vertragen ist sie als Ninja nicht geeignet"

sagte Sai matt, ohne sich Grantu weiter zu widmen. Grantu brummte

„Sag doch was Jakuno!"

„Was denn… er hat doch recht!"

und hob die Schiebkarre an, als ein Schrei zu hören war.

„AHHHHH!"

„Das war Akiko-chan"

und die drei Jungen ließen alles stehen und liegen und machten sich auf die suche nach ihr.

„Ahhhh!"

schrie Akiko, als sich was um ihren Fuß schlängelte und dann in die Luft hob. Sie wußte nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte. Als schon weitere Lianen sie festhielten.

„Lass mich los"

sobbte sie mit ihren schon verheulten Augen und riss an den Lianen rum. Doch sie zogen sich bei jeder Bewegung, die sie machte, weiter zu. Akiko wurde durch die Luft gehoben und schaute dann etwas Seltsames an.

„WAHHHHHH"

entronn ihr, als sie das Maul einer riesen Pflanze sah. Sie zog wieder an den Lianen und diese spannten sich immer enger um ihre Arme und Beine.

„Hilfe…"

rief sie

„HILFE!"

und das Maul kam immer näher. Sie spürte die feuchte des Maules und kniff die Augen zu und wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie von diesem Gestrüpp verschlungen würde.

Sai sprang hoch, er war schneller als die anderen beiden und hatte Akiko gefunden. Seine Augen staunten bei dem seltsamen Wesen vor ihm, aber das sollte er jetzt lieber nicht bestaunten. Eine Range hangelte schon nach ihm und mit Mühe pinnte er das Teil, an den nächst gelegenen Ast.

Er zog weiteres Kunais und warf sie. Die Lianen waren durchtrennt und Akiko viel Richtung Erdboden. Er sammelte sein Chakra in den Beinen und machte einen gewaltigen Sprung, um sie noch zu fangen. Rechtzeitig hatte er sie erreicht und sie stand viel zu sehr unter Schock um etwas zu sagen oder zu weinen. Mit gekonnten Sprüngen war er am Erdboden angekommen, doch er hörte, wie sich die Lianen durch das Gestrüpp einen Weg zu ihm suchten. Mit Akiko immer noch im Arm rannte er los, als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her wäre.

„Sai?"

„LAUFT"

schrie er nur und die beiden taten ihnen lieber wie geheißen. Sai rannte wie von Blitz gestochen, bis er wieder auf der Straße stand. Er jappte nach Luft, das war ihm nicht geheuer. Absolut nicht, er hatte eventuell noch mit Spinnen gerechnet, die sie so groß wie eine Kuh waren, aber sicher nicht mit einer Menschenfressenden Pflanze.

„Macht die Tür ZUU!"

Jakuno schaute ihn seltsam an.

„Mach schon!"

„Wahh"

schrie Grantu, als was Grünes auf ihn zukam. Jakuno schlug die Tür zu und hing das Schloss wieder vor. Der grüne abgetrennte Rest zappelte noch am Boden. Jakuno nahm ein Kunai und pinnte es fest an die Straße und nach einiger Zeit versiegte das Zappeln.

„Was zum Teufel war das?"

„Keine Ahnung"

meinte Sai

„Aber ich werde da nicht wieder rein gehen!"

und Akiko weinte nun doch wieder. Er hatte sie noch nicht wieder runtergelassen. An ihren Beinen entlang waren rote Spuren, ebenfalls wie an den Armen.

Sasuke stand nicht weit und hatte das Rausrenn Spektakel mit angesehen. Und an das zappelntende Vieh konnte er sich auch noch erinnern. Wenn es sich erstmal was geschnappt hatte und es sich wehrte, zog es sich immer enger zu und er wusste wie höllisch damals sein Bein schmerzte, wie tapfer Sakura war und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Sie hatte damals beide Beine und einen Arm gefesselt und eine Liane hatte sich um ihren Bauch gewickelt. Das Ding schnitt so harsch das es ihre Sachen zerfletterte.

Er sprang aus dem Baum heraus und nährte sich den vieren, die noch vor Schock ein wenig nach Luft jappten.

„Ihr habt also mit dem Vieh Bekanntschaft gemacht?"

fragte Sasuke ruhig und nährte sich Sai.

„Hai… was ist das?"

„Ich weiß nicht… nur, das es mich und meine Teamkameraden auch fast gefressen hat…"

und stand nun vor Sai.

„Akiko-chan?"

fragte er vorsichtig, er hatte die drei schon kennengelernt und hatte Naruto natürlich vor ihnen auflaufen lassen. Das hatte ihn sehr amüsiert und den dreien auch.

„Sasuke-san"

sobbte sie und Sasuke nahm Akiko aus Sais Arm.

„Das tut ziemlich weh…"

und Akiko heulte in sein Shirt.

„Ich bring dich zu Tsunade, ne?"

und dagegen hatte sie nicht einzuwenden.

„Wir sehen uns"

sagte Sasuke und war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Nicht mal Sai hatte es so schnell sehen können und blinkte hinter seiner Sonnenbrille.

„Tsunade-sama?"

fragte Sasuke und ging ohne Antwort zu warten rein.

„Sasu… oh Kami"

und Tsunade sprang auf. Sie schaute sich die Wunden an.

„Was war denn das?"

„Dieses seltsame Vieh im Maru-Garten"

„Herje… wir sollten das Ding endlich abholzen lassen!" und Sasuke nickte zustimmend, irgendwann wird es noch ein Kind fressen. Tsunade legte ihre Hand auf und die Wunden heilten wieder. Akiko entronn ein Seufzer.

„Bringst du sie nach Hause?"

„Hai… sie wohnt neben dem Yakama Blumenshop, das blaue Haus"

„Alles klar"

und Sasuke schuffte sie noch ein wenig im Arm und verließ das Büro.

„Wer war das denn?"

„Du meinst Sasuke-san?"

und Sai nickte, sie sprachen wohl über den selbem Mann. Der mit den komplett schwarzen Sachen und diesem seltsamen Mantel. Man konnte kaum was sehen von ihm, da sein Gesicht hinter dem Kragen kaum zu sehen war. Das einzige was an ihm farbig war, war sein Konohastirnband. Jakuno bekam das glitzern in den Augen.

„Nun… er ist ein Freund von unseren Sensei… sie waren damals im gleichen Team und vor einiger Zeit ist Sasuke wieder ins Dorf gekommen… er ist einer der stärksten und besten Ninja… sogar unser Sensei kann dagegen nicht anstinken… besser gesagt niemand. Sasuke-san gehört zu der Uchiha Familie, die mehr oder minder eine Legände sind… allein schon wegen ihrer begnadeten Fähigkeiten und Stärke"

„Fähigkeiten und Stärken?"

„Ja… es ist ein Bluterbe genannt Sharingan und er ist der letzte dieser Familie…"

„Sharingan und letzter?"

„Also das Sharingan… wie soll ich erklären… kann durch Techniken durchschauen und kopieren und letzter… nun ja vor vielen Jahren wurde der Uchihaclan in einer Nacht niedergemätzelt und nur einer hatte überlebt, Sasuke-san. Er war erst sieben, so weit wir das sagen können und zum allen übel war es sein älterer Bruder der alle getötet hatte… nun ja… den Rest kannst du dir sicher denken. Er hat ihn gejagt und getötet… und damit ist er der letzte…"

„Ah.."

entronn Sai. Das war doch mal was Interessantes…

Sasuke hatte Akiko nach Hause gebracht. Ihre Mutter war so entsetzt, als sie hörte was passiert sei, aber froh das Sasuke ihre Tochter nach Hause gebracht hatte. Er war erleichtert, dass er nicht sofort wieder hinaus gejagt wurde. Manche Menschen in Konoha hatten doch nicht so eine schlechte Meinung von ihm, wie er anfangs dachte.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte Sasuke sich um.

„Was willst du?"

fragte er und zu seiner Überraschung war es Sai.

„Ich will mehr hören!"

„Wovon willst du mehr hören?"

„Von diesen Sharingan… habe noch nie davon was bis eben gehört"

Sasuke drehte sich wieder um.

„Warte!"

sagte Sai laut.

„Wenn du darüber etwas wissen willst, dann les es in Büchern nach…"

Sasuke wollte darüber nicht reden. Wie das Sharingan sein Leben bestimmte, das er deswegen Gejagter war. Das manche Fähigkeiten erst bei Bluttaten erwachten, soweit er das behaupten konnte und das Mange harte Nebenwirkungen hatte. So ein Junge sollte einfach ein Buch aufschlagen und die schön geredete Fassung lesen, denn er könnte über das Sharingan nicht Lügen…

Sai warf sich aufs Bett.

„Was hat dieser Kerl nur?"

und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Ich wollte doch nur mehr wissen"

und beschloss, wie Sasuke es sagte, einfach nach Büchern zu suchen, die ihm ein paar Antworten geben konnten.


	14. Erinnerungen

Chapter 14 Erinnerungen

Einige Zeit später, Mitte Oktober

„Sasuke!"

jellte Narutos Stimme über die Straße. Er rollte mit den Augen, manch mal dachte er hatte eine Peilsender am Hintern kleben, das er ihn immer schnell fand.

„Was denn Dobe!"

„Nenn mich nicht so"

zischte Naruto und legte dann sein breites grinsen auf.

„Shika ist Vater geworden…"

„Heute?"

„Na wann denn sonst? Hinata hat eben angerufen… dann sollten wir doch mal schauen gehen was unser fauler Shika da zustande gebracht hat!"

Sasuke nickte und schlug mit ihm den Weg zum Krankenhaus ein.

Das Krankenzimmer platze fast aus allen nähten. Temari war zu erstaunen aller nur etwas Müde. Immerhin hatte ihr Baby sie den halben Tag lang gequält und schlief nun seelenruhig in ihren Armen. Es war ein kleiner Junge und sollte Riko heißen.

Die Tür ging auf und Naruto kam mit Sasuke rein, die beiden schüttelten Shika die Hand, der ein breites zufriedenes lächeln im Gesicht trug und seine Frau mit großen Herzchen in den Augen ansah, wie sein neugeborenen Sohn.

Hinata giggelte als Naruto sie von hinten in den Arm nahm und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich hab doch schon drei Kinder Zuhause"

meinte sie dann mit einem lachen in der Stimme und Naruto brummte.

„Aber vielleicht kann du mich ja noch überreden"

flüsterte sie mit ihrer besonderen Stimme in sein Ohr. Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf, Hinata und Naruto waren zwar ein hübsches Paar, aber manchmal fragte er sich, wie diese beiden zusammen passten.

„Hier"

meinte Shika und drückte Sasuke Riko in den Arm.

Nun hatte er das kleine Geschöpf im Arm. Was heute zum ersten Mal nach Luft schnappte und atmete. Es war ein kleines Bündel Mensch dort in seinem Arm und schlief einfach weiter, seelenruhig, als ob es nichts Schlimmes auf der Welt gab.

Keine Kämpfe…

… keine Kriege

… keine Tode…

Einfach seelenruhig schlafen. In den Armen seiner Eltern, vom Herzschlag seiner Mutter in den Schlaf lullend und durch ihre wärme wohlig warm fühlen. Ja, dieses kleine Kind hatte es gut. So simpel, so einfach. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass sein Leben wieder so simpel, so einfach wie damals in der kurzen Zeit war. So simpel, wie bei diesem kleinen Kind.

Aber genauso wußte er, dass er das nie haben würde. Diese Chance hat er damals gehabt, und solch eine würde nie wieder kommen. Jeder traf den Menschen seines Lebens nur einmal, einmal… und dann nie wieder. Und er hatte diesem Menschen getroffen, geliebt und verletzt. Seine Chance war versiegt, seine Chance auf das was er gerade in seinen Armen hielt. Denn keine Frau konnte ihm dieses Gefühl noch mal geben.

Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Wärme und innerliche Ruhe.

Das Gefühl, das reicht um zu Leben.

Das Gefühl, das alles drum herum versinken könne, solange sie bei ihm sein.

Das Gefühl, wie sein Herz benommen war und seine Seele seelenruhig schlief und nicht mehr Gejagter oder Jäger sein müsse.

Das Gefühl, das es nicht wichtig war wie sein Name war. Nur das Er wichtig war und nicht das, was er sein sollte. Das er einfach selbst ein Mensch war, ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen und Gefühlen. Ein Mann, dem das Gefühl des Zuhause seins einfach fehlte und der die Einsamkeit kaum ertragen konnte.

Keine Frau hier konnte es ihm geben und keine Frau könnte seine Liebe ersetzen. Ihn würde nicht mal ein Kind glücklich machen, solange es nicht von der Frau zur Welt gebracht werden würde, die mit all dem was er hatte liebte… nach all den Jahren liebte.

Sasuke war still und schaute nur dieses Baby an, dieses Baby und seine Augen hatten ihn verraten… Sie hatten ihn in diesem Moment verraten und man konnte alles lesen... absolut alles, was er dachte oder empfand. Seine Gefühle schwappten über, seine Seele schrie, sein Herz schmerzte. Er hätte all das schon lange haben können, ganz gewiss.

Stille kehrte in dem kleinen Zimmer ein. Sie hatten es alle gemerkt, alle. Er hatte sich verraten, seine Schutzhaltung war gerade gefallen. So tief, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Vorsichtig gab er den kleinen Mann Hinata in den Arm und verschwand lautlos aus dem Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte nicht, dass man seine Stimme hörte, denn sie würde nur noch mehr verraten. Was er schon so lange versuchte zu verdrängen. Auszuradieren und es ihm nicht mal im Entferntesten Sinne gelang.

Naruto schaute Sasuke hinter her, wie die anderen auch. Keiner wusste was man sagen sollte. Ws war so untypisch für Sasuke. Sich so zu zeigen, doch jeder verstand irgendwie das er ging.

„Naruto?"

fragte Shika letztendlich, sicher sollte er Sasuke selber fragen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Nun…"

meinte Naruto. Er wollte es nicht herum posaunen, was Sasuke ihm nur einige Zeit vorher anvertraut hatte, aber vielleicht… vielleicht würden manche in diesem Raum, die Sasuke noch nicht richtig achteten, verstehen… und sehen, das er kein schlechter Mensch war, sondern genau das Gegenteil. Er war das absolute Gegenteil… und keiner in diesem Raum wusste es, außer ihm.

„Ich will nicht so viel sagen, es steht mir nicht zu…"

meinte Naruto und drehte sich zum Fenster und fing an zu erzählen, von der Nacht auf dem Dach…

Er war einige Zeit durch die dunklen Straßen gelaufen ohne Sinn oder Ziel. Er musste seinen Kopf frei bekommen, doch es gelang nicht. Mittlerweile war er im Park angekommen, und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder. Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schaute den Mond über ihn an.

Ab und an ließ eine Wolke den Mond verschwinden und einen Schatten über Konoha wandern, er war fast kaum zu sehen. Seine schwarzen Sachen ließen ihn beinahe in der dunklen Nacht verschwinden, sein Haar reflektierte ein wenig das Mondlicht und seine Augen starrten ihn nun gedankenabwesend an.

Nicht mal die kühle Nachtbrise störte ihn, die ein wenig die Stoffstreifen an seinem Rücken flattern ließen. Der Kragen versteckte sein Gesicht nicht und seine Haut ließ ihn fast wie Gespenst wirken, so blass wie Schnee, Kohlraben schwarze Augen und blau-schwarzes Haar. In dieser Nacht war er nur ein Gespenst, ein Schatten ohne Heim. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab, immer weiter. Monat für Monat und Jahr für Jahr…

Flashback

Er landete schwer auf dem dicken Ast. Seine Seite schmerzte fürchterlich, sein Knöchel war geschwollen und sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Er nahm seine Hand weg und schaute sie kurz an, sie war feucht warm. Seine Hand war rot gefärbt.

„ZZzsss"

zischte er leise, als seine Hand wieder die Wunde berührte. Er hatte sie so gut wie es ging verbunden, er brauchte ruhe. Einen trockenen warmen Schlafplatz. Schnee viel langsam und in dicken Flocken vom Himmel. Der Winter war noch nicht vorbei und seine Finger waren leicht blau, wie seine Lippen. Er war geschwächt und er fühlte, wie sich die Kälte durch seinen Körper wanderte. Er zischte noch mal, er musste weiter. Erstmal weiter, die Dunkelheit brach über ihn ein. Es wurde noch kälter und er konnte kaum vermeiden mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

Mittlerweile lief er langsam durch den Schnee, um in den Bäumen weiter zu wandern, reichten seine Kräfte nicht mehr. Ein wenig Blut tropfte in den weißten Schnee. Immer wieder ein paar Tropfen. Sie hinterließ eine Spur, in dem so unschuldig weißen Schnee. Die Wunde war nun komplett wieder geöffnet und in seinem Kopf fühlte er sich dizzig. Aber es war noch kein Rastplatz für ihn in Sicht, keine alte Hütte oder Höhle. Oder irgendetwas, nichts. Mit seinem Arm stieß er sich von dem Baum ab, an dem er lehnte. Er zwang sich weiter zu gehen. Seine Füße spürte er nicht mehr, seine Finger schmerzten vor Kälte und alles wurde langsam gefühlloser. Sein Blick war nach untern gerichtet, als er die Augen aufriss. Warum hatte er das nicht früher bemerkt. Seine Sinne hatte kläglich versagt, wie konnte er das Chakra nicht vor ihm spüren? Seine Finger fischten nach einem Kunai. Der kalte Stahl schmerzte an den kalten Fingern und es ließ sich kaum halten. Langsam schaute er hoch, und nur verschwommen, war die Gestalt vor ihm. Es dauerte bis er sie klar erkennen konnte. Und er stand wie versteinert und sah die Gestalt an, die keine 3 Meter vor ihm stand. Seine Augen färbten sich zurück, und der Nebel in seinen Augen machte sich breit. Er hätte sie nicht benutzen sollen. Es raubte zu viel Kraft. Blut tropfte weiter in den Schnee und lief in einem Rinnsal an seinem Bein hinab. Er drückte seine Hand fester ran, es schmerzte fürchterlich. Sein Finger ließen das Kunai los und es viel, ohne einen Ton, in den Schnee. Keine Kraft mehr war da, er war ausgeliefert. Er konnte nicht kämpfen, nicht fliehen. Er konnte nicht und in seinem Kopf färbte sich alles langsam schwarz und der Schnee knirschte, als er in die Knie ging. An seiner Seite färbte sich der Schnee rot, seine Kraft war weg. Seine Gedanken nun schwarz und viel langsam nach vorne über. Doch zwei Arme hatte ihn gefangen, bevor er in den Schnee viel…

Er hörte wie das Feuer knisterte und es roch nach Kräutern und Salben. Es roch nach Vanillie und leicht stickiger Luft. Nur langsam ließen sich seine Augen öffnen, er fühlte sich noch leicht benommen. Und als ihm wieder einfiel was passiert war, schreckte er hoch. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich ein wenig und seine Seite zwickte ein geringfügig. Er suchte mit seinen Augen die Person. Sie saß nicht weit weg, auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Arme auf den Tisch und dienten als Kopfkissen. Um ihre Schultern lag eine Decke und war am schlafen. Er ließ sich zurück fallen, er brauchte nicht sofort weg und schloss die Augen. Und fragte sich, was sie allein hier machte, es schien niemand sonst hier zu sein. Doch einige Stunden später bekam er seine Antworten, sie war auf Mission. Hier und da und sammelte Erfahrungen und er nickte. Er war wütend, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte, wütend auf sich das er Hilfe benötigte und dennoch so froh das sie hier war. Es war so, als ob von ihm eine Last genommen worden war. Die Tonnenschwer auf ihn lag. Doch er fühlte sich im Moment Federleicht. Sie sprach viel und er hörte zu, er sagte nicht viel. So war er nun mal. Er sprach nie viel, damals wie heute nicht.

Sie hatte ihn so weit es ging geheilt und den Rest mussten die Kräuter und Salben tun, und seine Wunden heilten schnell und gut. Und mit jedem Tag der verging, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen wieder zu gehen, dass sie wieder ging. Mit jedem Tag brannte sie sich mehr in ihn ein.

Ihre strahlenden Augen…

ihr lächeln…

ihre weiche Stimme.

Mit jedem Tag war er ihr mehr verfallen. Sie lächelte und er musste ebenfalls lächeln. Sie lachte und er fühlte sich gut. Sie schlief und er fühlte sich ruhig. Und dann berührte er sie, ihre samtweiche Haut und sie roch immer nach Vanillie. Ihr Haar war seidig und ihre Lippen weich. Damit hatte er den Kampf innerlich verloren. Er hatte den Kampf verloren und ergab sich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab es keine Widerworte. Und ließ sich fallen, einfach in ihren Armen fallen. So simpel, so einfach. Und wunderte sich, dass ihm die Erfüllung brachte, dass sie ihm Erfüllung brachte. Und es war gut so.

Es war schön so…

wie sich ihre Haut an seiner anfühlte

wie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken strichen

wie er über ihre Haut strich

wie er sie küsste und sie ihm genauso verfallen war.

Wie schnell in dem Moment sein Herz schlug und ihres genauso. Wie sein Mal in dieser Nacht verschwand und sie dann, in seinem Armen eingeschlafen war. Tag für Tag. Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht und die wärme Gegenseitig spürend.

Bis dann mitten am einem Tag seine Jäger in der Tür standen, unverhofft und ohne Anzeichen waren sie da. Sie kämpfte, wie er selbst. Und nur mit Mühe konnte sie fliehen, verletzt und geschockt, dass diese Ninja auf einmal da waren.

Ihr Arm blutete und er verband ihre Wunde. Und nach all den Tagen, die schon Wochen waren… landete er harsch auf dem Boden der Realität. So hart das es schmerzte und alles zerschmetterte. Und ihm schmerzlich klar wurde, das das hier nicht ging. Das er das nicht haben konnte, was er wollte. Ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie wollte. Das er es nicht verantworten konnte. Bald würden es seine Feinde wissen und dann würde man sie genauso jagen. Sie sollte nicht so ein Leben führen, sie sollte in Frieden leben. Ohne in den Schatten leben zu müssen, nicht jeden Tag verstecken und davon laufen um am Leben zu bleiben. Das sollte sie nicht und er wollte sie nicht eines Tages finden, zu seinen Füßen liegend und ihrem eigenen Blut gebadet. Nur das ihm der Schlangenmensch damit mitteilte, das er seinen Daumen auf ihn hatte. Und damit hatte er eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen, die durch die Umstände leicht viel und strebte das nächste Dorf an. Sie wusste nicht was er vor hatte, sie ahnte es nicht mal. Erst als sie in der warmen Hütte saßen, mit den netten Menschen, der Tee seine Wirkung zeigte und sie leicht dizzig wurde.

„Sasuke-kun"

sagte sie und er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Gome ne…"

meinte er und küsste sie das allerletzte mal.

„Aishiteru"

jeder Buchstabe stach wie ein Messer in sein Herz. Da er es das, dass erste und das letzte Mal sagen würde…

… das letzte Mal ihre Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte

… das letzte Mal ihre wärme in seinen Armen

… das letzte Mal das er ihren lieblichen Duft einatmete

… das letzte Mal seine Hand durch ihr seidiges Harr gleiten ließ

… das letzte Mal über ihre Wangen streichen würde, die schon salzig-feucht war.

Er zwang sich die Augen von ihr zu nehmen und seinen tonnenschweren Körper in Bewegung zu setzten, jeder Schritt riss ihn mehr in Stücke. Jeder Schritt ließ seine Seele schreien. Es gab kein zurück, es gab keine Zukunft. Er wünschte sich so sehr, nicht diesen Namen zu tragen, nicht dieses Schicksal zu tragen und an ihrer Seite bleiben zu können. Er verfluchte sein Erbe, er verfluchte seinen Namen. Doch es würde nichts daran ändern, er war nun mal kein normaler Ninja. Er war nun mal ein Uchiha mit dem Bluterbe, was einem ganzen Clan den Tod brachte. Es gab keinen Weg, den sie zusammen gehen könnten. Mit schweren Schritten verließ er die Hütte. Sie wollte hinterher, aber ihre Beine gehorchten nicht mehr richtig und die Bewohner der Hütte hielten sie fest. Sie strampelte so gut es ging und wehrte sich. Er hatte ihre Tränen noch gesehen, sie weinte als ob es keine Morgen gäbe. Als ob sie nie wieder den Sonnenaufgang erleben würde und alles auf der Welt, seinen letzten Atemzug machte. Er hörte wie sie sich wehrte, wie sie nach ihm schrie und weinte. Seine Augen brannten und bevor er es selbst wußte rollten Tränen. Es zerriss ihn, es schmerzte ihn. Es ließ ihn in tausend Scherben zerfallen und dennoch… konnte er es nicht ändern. Kein anderer Weg gab es für ihn…. nicht für sie…. und wurde wieder ein Schatten der Nacht. Nicht sehbar, nicht hörbar. Es war so als ob er nicht existierte. Er wurde wieder eine Gruselgeschichte für kleine Kinder. Ein Mythos bei den Ninjas, eine Abtrünniger in seinem Dorf. Eine begehrte Trophäe, für Machtstrebende. Ein Gespenst… ein Schatten der Nacht ohne Heim.

Ende Flashback

Die ersten Tropfen des Regens vielen in sein Gesicht und er schloss die Augen. Und immer mehr Tropfen folgten. Das Wasser lief durch sein Gesicht und sickerte durch seine Sachen…

Hinata hatte sich bei Naruto eingehackt und sie liefen mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand nach Haus. Es war nach Narutos Dachgeschichte ruhig geworden, er hatte nur die groben Umzüge erzählt. Aber den Rest, konnte sich jeder denken. Hinata schlang ihren Arm fester um Naruto, das er auf sie runter schaute.

„Hm?"

„Ich…. Ich bin froh das ich dich habe"

meinte sie leise.

„Das ich den Mut hatte zu kämpfen und nicht aufzugeben, das ich meinen Weg gefunden habe und dich an meiner Seite… mit Hamtaru und Hiri"

Naruto nickte.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich zu haben"

stille herrschte dann bis Hinata leise meinte

„Sasuke-san tut mir Leid"

Naruto senkte seinen Blick

„Das was er nicht gebrauchen kann, ist Mitleid"

„Ich weiß!"

protestierte Hinata

„Ich meine nur… nach all den Jahren des Alleinseins… Versteckens seines Herzens… das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Er hat seinen Weg nie wirklich gefunden, er hatte nichts zum festhalten und dann… dann hatte er es, er hatte seine Antwort auf sein Leben gefunden… und nicht als Rächer seiner Familie und er konnte es nicht leben! Er hatte es endlich gefunden und durfte es nicht leben!"

und Naruto hörte, das Hinata weinte. Sie weinte für Sasukes Herz, das gebrochen war und wohl nie wieder geheilt werden könnte. Naruto zog seinen Arm aus ihrer Umschlingung und legte ihn um ihre Schultern…


	15. Mission

Chapter 15

„Was machen die beiden Jungen?"

fragte Orochimaru.

„Hayate ist aus dem Krankenhaus und ist wohl auf. Hat aber nichts gemacht was uns mehr Informationen brachte"

„Und Sai?"

„Er wurde in das Team von Naruto-kun eingeteilt um wohl seine Fähigkeiten zu testen, da Tsunade ihn als Konoha-Ninja aufgenommen hat"

Orochimaru nickte.

„Gut… weiter observieren"

und Kabuto nickte.

In der Ecke stand eine Frau die alles mitgehört hatte

„Wird der Einsatz noch ein wenig warten, was?"

„Meint ihr?"

fragte der Schlangenmensch.

„Ich will nur euer bestes Orochimaru-sama… warum sollten wir dann nicht 2 mit einer Klappe schlagen… ihr bekommt euren neuen Körper und könnt gleich noch ein oder zwei neue Zöglinge nehmen, die vielleicht euch dann noch in ein paar Jahren noch besser als Körper gefallen. Somit ist doch dann ein schöne Auswahl vorhanden, oder nicht?"

und Orochimaru konnte ihr nur zustimmen, sie war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht. Und die Idee war gut, warum sich die Mühe machen und dann noch mal nach Konoha?

„Ganz recht, meine Liebe"

züngelte er.

Sai war schon seid Stunden auf der suche nach einem Buch, was ihm etwas über dieses so genannten Sharingan erzählte. Aber er fand kein einziges und wenn er nach solch einem Buch fragte, meinte man nur zu ihm das sie –nie- solch ein Buch mal je gehabt haben. Also schlurfte er nun langsam durch Konoha. Er hatte die Nasevoll, es konnte nicht sein, das es kein einziges Buch darüber gab und ihm niemand etwas darüber erzählen wollte. Aber was sollte er machen, ein Kunai an die Kehle halten und es erzwingen. Nein… unmöglich…

Kakashi hielt sein Icha Icha vor die Nase und ließ sich von dem Tumult, wie Sasuke nicht stören. Sasuke schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und schlurfte langsam seine Ramen runter. Kakashi hatte seine Augenringe bemerkt und wußte das er die Nacht wohl nicht geschlafen hatte.

Sasuke war blasser als sonst, tief in seinen Gedanken und hatte kaum ein Wort gesagt. Dafür waren Hayate und Naruto sich lautstark über einen Ramen Gutschein am streiten. Manchmal fragte Kakashi sich, warum sein Sohn so Naruto-like sein musste. Und schnell hatte er seine Antwort, war Anko nicht auch so… ihre anderen –guten- Seiten hatte das wohl verschwinden lassen… -

„Was für eine dumme Mission"

brummte Grantu und zuppte an der Leine vom seinem Hund, den er Gassi führen sollte. Sai grummelte ebenfalls. An seinem Arm hing Akiko und ließ sich so gut wie Sekundenkleber lösen, nämlich gar nicht. Der andere Ge-Nin war von der Arbeit ebenfalls nicht angetan, aber einen Hoffnung Schimmer gab es ja, sie würden morgen eine andere Mission erfüllen und einen alten Mann Begleitschutz geben. Das war doch mal was, jetzt hoffte er nur dass er auch in ein paar Ärsche treten kann…

Kakashi stopfte sein Buch in die kleine Seitentasche.

„Wollen wir?"

fragte er Sasuke, der auf seine leere Schüssel starrte und nicht wirklich anwesend war.

„Hm?"

und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, und Kakashi schien es so als ob er ihn nicht wirklich anschaute.

„Wollen wir? Die beiden brauchen uns nicht"

Sasuke nickte einfach nur, nicht richtig wahrnehmend was Kakashi von ihm wollte und folgte ihm einfach. Die beiden Streithähne ließen sich nicht unterbrechen…

Sasuke hatte seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet. Unter seinen Füßen knirschte das Herbstlaub, was alles um ihn herum in rot-orange-braun färbte. Seine Arme hingen schlaf an ihm herab, und durch seine schwarzen Sachen, sah er noch blasser aus.

Seine Augen waren leer und müde. Seine Bewegungen schlurfig und unkoordiniert. Kakashi hatte Sasuke noch nie so gesehen, das er so abwesend war.

So gar nicht in dieser Welt und sich nicht daran interessiert, dass dabei jemand neben ihm lief. Sasuke achtete nicht auf seinen Weg und ein Stein ließ ihn stolpern. Er schwankte, konnte sich aber noch auffangen. Kakashi blinkte, das vor ihm war –der- Sasuke Uchiha? Immerhin hatte er Itachi ausgeschaltet und stolpert über eine doofen Stein? Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Sasuke blieb stehen und schaute sich in dem leicht belebten Park um.

Hier und da liefen ein paar Leute rum. Ein paar Kinder spielten kriegen, und nicht weit weg von ihm und Kakashi stand ein Liebespaar. Kakashi folgten seinem Blick und sah das junge Paar ebenfalls. Die beiden waren nicht älter als 17. Es war ein hübsches Mädchen mit langem Haar, der Junge war knapp einen Kopf größer als sie und hielt ihre Hand. Beide waren etwas rosa im Gesicht, aber überwunden ihre Schüchternheit und küssten sich.

Kakashi schaute seinen ehemaligen Schüler an, dessen Hand mit der er sich abstützte an der rauen Baumrinde hinunter rutschte. Seine Augen klitzerten leicht und waren nun nicht mehr so leer, und schrieen Kakashi direkt was ins Gesicht.

Sasuke machte die Augen schwer zu und drehte sich von dem noch küssenden Paar weg. °Das ist es also° meinte Kakashi zu sich und folgte ihm weiter durch den großen Park…

Jakuno und Sai lehnten am Baum. Akiko saß neben ihnen und ein gehetzter Grantu kam auch endlich an. Es war noch früh am Morgen und Konoha schien noch wie ausgestorben und die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Die kühle merkten alle vier in ihren Gliedern. Naruto kam gähnend um die Ecke, er hatte die Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Hiri hatte Bauchweh und Hinata war arbeiten, bis vor ein paar Stunden. Also keine erholsame Nacht. Aber was will man tun? Aber seine Schüler und Sai sahen auch noch nicht so munter aus.

„Morgen!"

„Morgen"

kam im Chor zurück.

„Dann wollen wir mal unseren Auftraggeber abholen, nicht wahr?"

und machte kehrt marsch und alle vier folgten ihm.

Vor einem kleinen Hotel am Rande des Dorfes wartete ein älterer Mann. Er war grauhaarig und hatte einen langen grauen Bart. An seinem Hosenbein klammerte sich ein kleines Mädchen.

„Morgen Lukto-san"

„Morgen Uzumaki-san"

„Wer ist denn das?"

„Meine Enkelin Maya-chan"

„Morgen Maya-chan"

meinte Naruto lieb, als er sich zu ihr runter bückte.

„Morgen"

meinte sie ganz leise.

„Sie ist etwas schüchtern…"

„Ah… versteh ich"

und nickte Lukto zu.

„Wollen wir uns auf dem Weg machen?"

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir morgen Mittag da sein können"

der alte Mann nickte und nahm Maya hoch. Er setzte sie auf seine Schultern und die Truppe setzte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden in Bewegung.

Sie waren schon ein paar Stunden unterwegs, und die kleine Maya schlief seelenruhig auf Narutos Rücken. Er hatte sie nach einiger Zeit Lukto abgenommen, damit sie noch einige Zeit weiterlaufen konnten. Und am Abend hatten sie ¾ der Strecke geschafft. Das hieße, dass sie morgen Abend wieder in Konoha sein werden.

Die drei Schüler schliefen. Sai war noch nicht nach schlafen. Der alte Mann schnarchte nicht weit von ihm und in seinen Armen schlief die kleine Maya.

„Du solltest auch schlafen"

drang die Stimme seinen Senseis an sein Ohr.

„Ich schlafe nicht viel"

meinte er matt.

„Ist das so?"

und Sai nickte.

„Wie kommt es?"

Sai zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nie viel geschlafen… vielleicht weil ich immer auf der Hut war"

und machte den Mund schnell zu. Das wollte er nicht sagen, doch Narutos Ohren spitzten sich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

und Sai lehnte sich zurück um in den Himmel zu starren. Sicher war es nicht warm, aber mit dem Schlafsack war es warm genug, solange es trocken bliebe.

„Wie? Nun…. Wie soll ich sagen…. Ich bin auf der Hut vor etwas.. jemanden den ich nicht kenne und nur von hören kenne…"

„Und wen?"

Sai schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Ich bin müde"

und zog den Schlafsack höher. Naruto schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Doch Sai schlief noch lange nicht. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Anders konnte er es nicht sagen, der Tag wird kommen und er müsse mehr verraten. Sicher würde sich sein Leben etwas entschlüsseln, aber er wollte es nicht auf diesem Weg… sicher nicht. Sondern er wollte selbst herausfinden wer er ist, woher er eigentlich kommt und wohin er eigentlich gehört. Ohne das sein Feind vorher eine Rolle spielen würde. Er knirschte ein wenig mit den Zähnen, er wusste ja nur so halb wegs, wovor er sich versteckte…


	16. Was!

Chapter 15 Was!

Sasuke saß in der schummerigen Ecke mit Kakashi. Sie hatten sich nicht viel zu sagen und der Sake floss die Kehle hinab. Es war schon einiges. Sasuke hasste das trinken, aber jetzt gerade war ihm danach. Sehr sogar und hoffte das ihn das heute Nacht schlafen ließe.

„Sasuke?"

fragte Kakashi nach langer Stille.

„Hm?"

„Sag…"

fing er an. Wie sollte er das fragen?

„Was willst du wissen?"

fragte Sasuke und nahm einen Schluck Sake.

„Hast du…"

Kakashi fühlte sich dumm das zu fragen, aber es würde ihn einige Fragen beantworten.

„Hab was?"

„Hast du jemals jemanden geliebt…"

Sasuke stellte den Becher ab und sah sein verschwommenes Spiegelbild im Sake durch das Dimmerlicht.

„Ich meine nicht deine Eltern…"

„Das ist mir klar"

sagte Sasuke matt, als ob er die Frage nicht verstehen würde. So viel Sake hatte er nun auch wieder nicht getrunken.

„Mach ich wirklich den Eindruck, als könne ich das nicht?"

und Kakashi wusste nicht ob er ja oder nein sagen sollte.

„Wow… dann muss ich ja ziemlich –nett- damals gewesen sein"

schlussfolgerte Sasuke, als er keine Antwort von seinem ehemaligen Sensei bekam und ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nun… du warst nicht richtig nett… vor allem nicht zum weiblichen Geschlecht"

und Sasuke konnte nur nicken, so nett war er wirklich nicht.

„Aber ich kann dich beruhigen Kakashi… auch wenn ich nicht den Eindruck mache, bin ich fähig dazu"

Kakashi nickte und schenkte die halbvollen Becher nach.

„Also hast du?"

„Warum fragst du das?"

„Weil ich die Reaktion auf das küssende Paar gestern im Park gesehen habe…"

„…"

„Und ich wollte wissen warum du so… traurig warst dieses Paar zu sehen"

„Traurig…"

murmelte er leise.

„Einsam… ist eher das richtige Wort…"

erklärte Sasuke.

„Aber das ist die Vergangenheit und an der kann nicht mehr gerüttelt werden"

„Aber Sasuke…"

„Was willst du von mir hören"

sagte Sasuke ohne aufzuschauen.

„Das ich einsam bin? Ich bin es! Das ich traurig bin? Das bin ich! Das ich mich leer fühle? Das tue ich! Das ich nicht weißt wohin mit all dem Schmerz? Ich weiß es nicht! Das ich wünschte bei ihr zu sein? Das tue ich! Das ich sie nach all der Zeit immer noch liebe? DAS TUE ICH!"

und Kakashi wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Das der Mann vor ihm, war in ein schwarzes Loch vor langer Zeit gefallen und keinen Ausweg für ihn mehr gab. Sasukes Hand führ durch sein Haar

„Ich wünschte mir das mein Leben nur ein schlechter Alptraum ist… das ich aufwache und sie in meinen Armen liegt. Das ihre wärme mir Geborgenheit schenkt und ich mich fallen lassen kann. Das an ihrem Finger ein Ring klitzert und sie stolz ist meine Frau zu sein, das ich stolz sein kann sie als meine Frau zu haben. Das vielleicht ein oder zwei Kinder ein paar Räume weiter schlafen und mit einem lachen durch ihr Leben gehen. Und nicht ein leeres Leben wie ich führen, das sie morgens aufwachen und das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sehen würden und ihr Vater ihnen beim lernen hilft. Es ist so eine einfach Sache der Welt… die mir verwehrt bleibt"

Kakashi schloss die Augen und ließ die Worte auf sich sacken.

„Wenn du irgendwann… dich von ihr lösen kannst, nicht"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich mich von ihr lösen könnte… dann würde ich sie nach all den Jahren nicht mehr lieben"

und das war einleuchtend.

„Doch ich kann es nicht… es war das erste und einzige mal das ich zu jemanden –Aishiteru- sagte… niemand sonst wird dieses Wort von mir hören. Keiner wird ihren Platz jemals einnehmen"

Kakashi stellte seinen Becher ab und schwieg. Er wusste das Sasuke nicht der gesprächigste war, vor allen nicht in solchen Sachen. Doch wie sollte er jemanden, der sich so verloren fühlt, einen Hoffnungsschimmer geben, einen Strang an dem er sich halten könnte und wieder hinauf zu klettern. Er schloss die Augen. Das schlimme war, Sasuke wollte ohne sie nicht hinauf klettern. Ohne die Frau die ihm gezeigt hatte was Leben bedeutet…

Die kleine Truppe hatte das Dorf am späten Morgen erreicht. Keine zwischen Fälle hatte sie aufgehalten und somit war es eine entspannte Mission. Akiko himmelte Sai an, Grantu war eifersüchtig auf Sai. Sai rollte mit den Augen und war desinteressiert wie Jakuno. Naruto schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, dass es damals in seinem Team auch so war. Sakura himmelte Sasuke an. Er war eifersüchtig und streitsüchtig. Sasuke hatte die Arme verschränkt und war desinteressiert. Und Kakashi… Kakashi hatte seine Nase in seinem Icha Icha und lief lesend nebenher. Also alles im allen, war es doch ziemlich gleich. Naruto schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er war doch nicht so ein Trottel wie Grantu? Nein, oder? Und schlug die Arme hinterm Kopf zusammen.

„Naruto-san"

meinte Sai nach einiger Zeit Wanderung leise.

„Hai, Hai"

sagte Naruto. Er hatte die Verfolger auch schon bemerkt. Sie hatten aber Abstand gehalten und kamen nun langsam näher. Sie hatten wohl genug vom Verfolgen und wollten endlich zuschlagen.

„Dann wollen wir mal in ein paar Ärsche treten"

meinte Naruto und Jakunos Augen blitzen auf.

„Ihr drei haltet euch zurück!"

und Akiko hatte nichts dagegen.

„Ich beschütz dich Akiko-chan!"

rief Grantu und stellte sich von Akiko, die mit den Augen rollte. Jakuno war nicht begeistert.

„Aber"

„Kein Aber, du wirst brav die beiden schützen"

und Jakuno stellte sich vor seine beiden Teamkameraden. Er war nicht begeistert, aber was sollte er tun.

„Sai"

„Hai"

„Alles ist erlaubt"

„Hai"

und schon raschelten die Blätter und die Schattengestalten landeten einige Meter vor ihnen.

„Na was wollt ihr denn hier?"

fragte Naruto gelassen, als er die Stirnprotectoren sah.

„Mal vorbeischauen"

kaum hoch aus dem Baumkronen. Narutos Blick schnellte hoch. Er hasste diese Stimme und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nicht erfreut uns zu sehen, Naruto-kun?"

„GRrr"

brummte er.

„Wohl nicht, aber das macht nichts"

und gab das Zeichen anzugreifen. Naruto sprang davon wie Sai. Sie blockten die ersten Angriffe.

Sai warf Kunais, die wurden aber abgewehrt und musste davon springen. Sein Gegner folgte ihm und Sai musste sich schnell was einfallen lassen, er formte Handsiegel. Doch zu allem Übel wurde der Angriff geblockt. Mit einem Blör verschwand er und sein Gegner war ein wenig vor dem Kopf geschlagen, als ihm ein Tritt zu Boden gehen ließ. Sein Kunai tauchte tief in das Fleisch seines Gegners. Mit Mühe raffte der sich wieder auf und ließ Sai in den nächsten Baum nieder gehen. Er kam schnell auf Sai zu und das Kunai ließ den Baum ächtzen. Sai schlidderte über den Boden und hielt sich den Oberarm. Er war zwar rechtzeitig davon gekommen, aber der Streifschuss war eine tiefe Wunde.

Naruto hatte ein Auge immer auf Sai und das andere auf seinen Gegner. °Was zum Teufel will er hier?° fragte er sich immer wieder. °Warum hier und jetzt?° er ging ihm nicht in den Kopf. Und schlug nun endlich mit voller Wucht zu das sein Gegner bewusstlos zu Boden viel, aber der nächste ließ nicht auf sich warten. Dabei konnte er den anderen nicht mal ganz ausschalten. Doch er war froh, das Sai wirklich qualifiziert war und richtete sein Augenmerk ganz auf seinen Gegner und dem Ekel, oben in dem Baum.

Sai stand wieder auf seinen Füßen und sein Gegner lag nun ohne Regung am Boden. Doch Zeit zum Ausruhen hatte er nicht, da hinter ihm jemand auftauchte.

Er hörte wie Akiko seinen Namen schrie, doch er hatte es rechtzeitig bemerkt und war in einem Blör verschwunden.

„Schön"

meinte der Mann oben im Baum.

„Ich denke es lohnt sich"

und bereitete sich vor.

Sai tauchte hinter seinem Gegner auf, wurde aber gesehen. Geschickt windete er sich raus und rammte ihm ein Kunai in den Bauch. Sein Gegner ging in die Knie und formte Handsiegel, Sai unterbrach ihn mit einem Tritt und lag nun bewusstlos am Boden.

Naruto sah es mit Horror wie der Mann hinunter sprang. Nun sollte ihm langsam klar werden, was er hier wollte.

Sai hörte das leise aufkommen, und wie die drei nicht weit von ihm zu Salzsäulen erstarrten. Er drehte sich um und sah zwei Gestalten nicht weit weg von ihm. Der eine davon sah seltsam aus. Er war blass wie der Tod, seine Augen waren seltsam gefärbt und es sah an den Augen wie schwarz geschminkt aus. Seine Kleidung war… alt, mit einen Seil als dicke Schleife an seinem Rücken. Er hatte langes Haar, was schwarz wie Pech war. Er grübelte in seinem Kopf, das was er sah erinnerte ihn an etwas. Aber an was. Aber egal, er musste jetzt kämpfen. Daran konnte er nun keine Gedanken verschwenden.

„Sai-kun"

und er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Es war schwer was über dich heraus zubekommen, aber das soll mir egal sein… du gefällst mir. Für dein Alter bist du sehr begabt… das gibt es selten"

und Sai griff in seinen Waffenhalter.

„Was zum Teufel willst du?"

„Ich will dir was schenken" und formte Handsiegel.


	17. Sasuke taucht auf

Chapter 16 Sasuke taucht auf

Naruto kam von seinen Gegnern nicht weg und schrie seinen Namen. Sais Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sich der Hals einfach verlängerte und der Kopf auf ihn zukam. Er war so schockiert, das er keinen Schritt machen konnte. Ein schwarzer Blör vor seinen Augen. ließ ihn nicht mal zwinkern und Stille herrschte. Der Kopf war wieder an seiner richtigen Stelle.

„Zzsss"

zischte er und hielt sich die Wunde am Hals. Blut lief durch seine Finger und sein Handlanger machte kein Schritt, es ging so schnell, das er es nicht kommen sehen hat. Sai schüttelte seine Steifheit ab und starrte nun auf einen Rücken, jemand stand vor ihm. Jemand ganz in schwarz, die ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Sasuke-kun"

zischte der Mann.

„Orochimaru"

knirschte Sasuke zwischen seinen Zähnen und Sai blinkte.

„Schön dich zu sehen"

„Nicht von meiner Seite"

„Na, na… Sasuke-kun"

und Orochimarus Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Auch wenn ich das Mal nicht mehr habe, weiß ich wenn du in der Nähe bist"

„Sieh an…"

Orochimaru drückte die Hand fester an die Wunde, Sasuke hatte gut getroffen und die Wunde war ernsthaft.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal"

meinte Orochimaru und wurde vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kabuto neben ihm war mit einem Puff verschwunden und seine Ninja verschwanden.

Sasuke steckte sein Kunai weg und drehte sich zu Sai um.

„So… Orochimaru will dich haben"

„…"

„Vielleicht solltest du uns ein wenig mehr über deine Herkunft verraten?"

„…"

als ein heulendes Mädchen Sai um den Hals viel und Sai etwas seltsam schaute.

„Gut, dass du gekommen bist"

meinte Naruto und Sasuke nickte. Denn ohne ihn, hätte Sai nun das Mal am Hals. Und es war keine gute Sache.

„Wir sollten erstmal zurück nach Konoha und gleich zu Tsunade"

und Naruto nickte und beiden schauten Sai an, der versuchte Akiko von sich zu pellen…

Es war Nachmittag als sie Konoha erreichten und in Tsunades Büro saßen. Akiko, Grantu und Jakuno wurden nach Hause geschickt und nur Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke und Sai saßen bei Tsunade. Shizune saß in der Ecke mit Oink auf dem Schoss.

„Orochimaru sagst du?"

und Naruto nickte. Tsunade lehnte sich an.

„Was zum Teufel will er denn von Sai… bei Sasuke damals war es offensichtlich, aber Sai?"

sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Sag, weißt du warum er dich will… wir wissen nicht so viel von dir… und vielleicht könntest du uns aufklären?"

Sai schaute seine Füße an und sagte erstmal nichts bis er endlich anfing zu reden.

„Nicht viel… Wo soll ich denn anfangen?"

„Am besten wo alles begann!"

und Sai holte tief Luft.

„Ich kann auch nur erzählen, was mir meine Großmutter erzählt hat, aber ich weiß nicht ob es helfen wird"

und alle nickten.

„Nun… meine Großmutter war draußen um Feuerholz reinzuholen als zwischen den Bäumen jemand dahinstolperte und schließlich längs in den Schnee viel. Sie hatte nachgeschaut wer es war und zu ihren erstaunen war es ein Mädchen, nicht sehr alt wie sie zu mir meinte. Sie war krank und verletzt, deshalb hatte Großmutter sie mit in die Hütte genommen. Ihr tat das Mädchen in dieser Lage so Leid, vor allem das sie ein Kind erwartete und es nicht mehr lange dauern sollte. Sie hat sie gepflegt und nach ein paar Tagen schien es so als ob es ihr wieder gut ginge und sie hat ein wenig über sich erzählt und meinte, das sie schnell von hier weg müsse, sie würde verfolgt und wenn die Verfolger heraus bekommen das sie ein Kind erwarte, dann würden sie alles niedermetzeln was sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde. Sie meinte es würde den Untergang bedeuten wenn sie dieses Kind in die Hände bekommen. Er hätte dann Macht, die sich keiner ausmalen könne. Aber solange sie ihren Bauch verstecken könne, würden sie es nicht erfahren. Und es schien ihr geglückt zu sein. Sie waren nur hinter ihr her und von dem Kind wussten sie nichts. Sie nannte den Namen ihres Verfolgers… Orochimaru"

und alle holten ein wenig Luft. Warum wollten sie denn diese Frau? Und warum versteckte sie das sie schwanger war, warum war das Kind so wichtig?

„In der Nacht darauf wurde der Zustand wieder schlimmer und sie wusste das sie nicht mehr lange hatte, sie bat meine Großmutter ihr Kind zu verstecken. Ein Zuhause zu geben und dafür zu beten das Orochimaru nie dahinter kommen würde, das es geboren wurde. Mit Mühe hat sie es geschafft das Kind zur Welt zu bringen und gab ihm nur noch seinen Namen. Sai… so sollte ich heißen, sagte sie mit der wenigen Kraft die sie noch hatte. Sie war dem Tod so nahe und nicht mal die Ärzte konnten helfen, niemand… und ein paar Tage später brachte meine Großmutter Blumen an ihr Grab… und mehr… weiß ich auch nicht"

die kleine Gruppe war still.

„Aregatou Sai-kun"

meinte Tsunade nach einiger Zeit. Sie wollte nicht mehr fragen, es schien Sai zu treffen und sie wollte nicht dass es ihn mehr schmerzte als eh schon.

„Nur noch eine Frage…"

„Hm?"

„Wie hieß deine Mutter?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie hat nie ihren Namen meiner Großmutter verraten …"

„Du kannst gehen" meinte sie leise und Sai nickte. Langsam hievte er sich vom Stuhl auf.

Sasuke verschränkte die Arme.

„Mehr wissen wir nun aber auch nicht"

Tsunade nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber das muss reichen"

Kakashi lehnte sich vor.

„Aber warum war seine Mutter so wichtig? Ich mein, er meinte sie war sehr jung… ein Mädchen und warum hatte sie versteckt das sie ein Kind bekommt?"

kurze Stille kehrte ein.

„Also ich denke Orochimaru war hinter jemanden her und bekam es nicht und diese Frau... oder Mädchen war nun von diesem jemand schwanger"

„Klingt einleuchtent"

meinte Naruto zu Sasukes Argumentation.

„Meinst du, das sie deswegen nicht in einen Dorf war, sondern unterwegs um sich zu verstecken"

Kakashi und Sasuke nickten.

„Also hätte es einen riesen Tumult um dieses Baby gegeben und damit wäre es natürlich schneller zu Orochimaru gelangt"

und Naruto ging ein Kronleuchter auf.

„Also war sie unterwegs um das Baby zuschützen, Menschen zu schützen und dieses Kind vielleicht irgendwo bei einer Familie aufwachsen zu lassen um niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen?"

Tsunade nickte.

„Das ist eine mutige Tat… sein eigenes Kind weggeben zu wollen um keinen Krieg und aller Untergang zu besiegeln"

„Das ist wahr"

meinte Kakashi.

„Was muss sie durchgemacht haben… Jeden Tag davonlaufen, sich verstecken und zu wissen das sie ihr Baby nicht behalten kann?"

und sogar Sasuke ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Es muss schmerzvoll gewesen sein… und dann erwartete sie noch der Tod"

schluchzte Shizune…

Sai schlenderte langsam nach Haus. Er fühlte sich müde, richtig müde und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Sein Kopf war schwer, wie der Rest von ihm. Es war anstrengend diese paar Sätze zu sagen, anstrengender als der heutige Kampf und warf seine Mütze in die Ecke. Seine schweren Augenlider ließen sich nicht mehr öffnen. Und das Bild des seltsamen Orochimarus kam in seine Gedanken. Er fühlte sich nur von seiner Anwesenheit eingeschüchtert. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Angst war dabei, Ekel ebenfalls. Doch seine Beine wollten nicht reagieren, als die Schreckengestalt auf ihn zukam. Keinen Millimeter hatte er sich gerührt und dann kam dieser mysteriöse Sasuke Uchiha. Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel. Er hatte ihn noch nie ohne diesen hohen Kragen gesehen und die ziemlich langen Haaren, die fast auf die Schulter fielen. Das Stirnband verdeckte noch mehr sein Gesicht und die langen schwarzen Strähnen vielen über die Augen. Er war ein wenig furcht einflößend, weil man an ihm nur schwarz sah und seine Augen meistens hinter den Strähnen versteckt waren. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwie war Sasuke genauso furcht einflößend wie Orochimaru…

Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn und sie wälzte sich hin und her. Seid einigen Tagen ging es ihr so, seitdem sie ihrem Auftrag gesehen hatte. Träume plagten sie und es waren immer nur Bilderflashs, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Viele Menschen, viele Gesichter.. Stimmen. Aber es war alles ohne Sinn, sie verstand nicht was sie sah, oder hörte. Nur immer wieder stand sie unter diesem Baum, dicke Flocken fielen vom Himmel und jemand hatte seine Arme um sie rum. Doch sie konnte nicht erkennen wer, sie konnte nicht hören was er sagte, obwohl sich seine Lippen bewegten. Sie wollte verstehen, aber kein Wort erreichte jemals ihr Ohr. Nur eine kleine weinende Stimme und nur ein verschwommenes Bild. Ein Junge… der Jahr für Jahr in ihren Träumen älter wurde und etwas sagte und sie ihn nie verstand, sie nie hörte.

Ihre Augen waren nun offen und sie atmete schnell. Mit Mühe hievte sie sich hoch und wickelte sich in ihre Decke ein. Eine Hand ließ sie durch ihr Gesicht streifen und wischte damit die Haarsträhnen zu Seite.

„Schon wieder"

meinte sie leise zu sich. Sie wusste das dass etwas zu bedeuten hatte, aber die Nachricht erreichte sie nicht. Ihre Füße sanken in den flauschigen Teppich als sie aufstand.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie zu dem Fenster und öffnete es. Die kühle Nachtluft strömte in das warme Zimmer.

„Der Herbst ist vorbei"

murmelte sie, und ein paar Wolken versperrten den Blick auf die Sterne.

„Schade"

und machte das Fenster wieder zu. In einigen Tagen, war es nun so weit. Orochimaru wollte nicht mehr warten, er wollte endlich seinen Körper holen. Und ihn sollte nichts und niemand hindern. Es war ihr Einsatz, darauf wurde sie seit Jahren hin trainiert. Sie war stark, geschickt und schlau dazu. Also der schlimmste Feind den Konoha erwarten konnte…

Naruto und Sasuke saßen in der Ramenbar. Und wie immer schlürfte Naruto seine Ramen. Sasuke saß still daneben, als Sai kam.

„Sai"

nuschelte Naruto mit vollem Mund.

„Sensei…"

und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich will mehr wissen"

fing Sai an.

„Mehr?"

murmelte Naruto.

„Mehr über Orochimaru…"

Naruto stellte die Schüssel ab.

„Orochimaru ist einer der drei legendären 3 Senins"

und Sai poppten die Augen auf. Er hatte nur in einem Buch über die Senins gehört, aber mehr nicht.

„Du siehst erstaunt aus… hast du von den Senins noch nichts gehört?"

„Doch.. aber nur in einem Buch… ich wollte mal einen von denen treffen"

„Hast du bereits…"

„Orochmaru wollte ich aber nicht treffen"

„Meine ich auch nicht… Tsunade-sama ist ebenfalls eine von den drein und der dritte ist mein Sensei Jiraya... den wirst du noch früh genug kennen lernen… aber wieder zurück zum Thema"

„Orochimaru ist ein Konoha-Ninja gewesen und hat Konoha betrogen"

meinte Sasuke matt.

„Er hat verbotene Sachen gelernt und angewendet und was in seinem Kopf vorgeht weiß keiner… das einzige, was wir alle wissen ist, dass er Waffen sammelt… Also begabte Ninja zu seinem macht. Mit dem Mal was er dir verabreichen wollte"

Sai nickte und erinnerte sich

„Aber Uchiha-san… hattet ihr nicht auch eines?"

Sasuke schloss die Augen und stand auf.

„Hatte… das ist richtig"

und verschwand aus der Ramenbar. Sai blinkte.

„Was hat Uchiha-san?"

„Sasuke… nun es ist eine lange Geschichte… sein Bruder hatte seinen ganzen Clan getötet nur ihn nicht und er hat sich selbst von allen weggesperrt. Er war mit Hass erfüllt und Orochimaru hatte ihm ebenfalls ein Mal gegeben, da er auf Rache aus war. Er ist aber dem Ruf nicht gefolgt und war für Jahre weg und sein Mal hat er wegen seinem Herzen verloren. Er liebte… nein liebt immer noch eine Frau. Aber Orochimaru war hinter ihm her und jagte ihn, er ließ sie zurück…"

„Und wie ist das Mal verschwunden?"

Naruto blinkte.

„Hab ich das alles laut gesagt?"

Sai nickte. Nauto blinkte noch mal.

„Ich denke das Thema braucht dich noch nicht beschäftigen"

meinte Naruto und Sai lief rot an. Sicher wusste er, was sein Sensei meinte.

„Also sammelt Orochimaru begabte Ninja"

Naruto nickte.

„Das ist richtig… und wenn sie das Mal tragen, können sie kaum seinem Ruf widerstehen…"

Sai nickte. Also war Orochimaru echt teuflisch und unberechenbar.

„Dann ist er einer der schlimmsten Feinde, die man haben kann?"

Naruto nickte.

„Damit mache ich dir keine Hoffnung, aber ja… er ist der Teufel in Person… und das einzige wofür wir beten können ist das er kein Krieg will…"


	18. Die Erklärung

Konnichiwá minna! Hier sind drei neue Chapter meiner Naruto FF. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und wwürde mich freuen, wenn ihr ein Kommi hinterlassen würdet. Bis zum nächsten Mal Juna2004 

Chapter16 Die Erklärung…

Tsunade schlug die Schriftrolle auf den Schreibtisch.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein"

sagte sie verärgert.

„DAS KANN NICHT WAHR SEIN"

jellte sie und Shizune polterte in ihr Büro.

„Tsunade-sama?"

„NAAAHHHHHH!"

und Shizune zuckte zusammen. Der Hogake holte tief Luft.

„Ruf die ANBU-Suchtruppen zusammen und Naruto, Kakashi wie Sasuke und Co."

„HAI"

und sie war verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Tsunade in die große Halle und trat vor die versammelten Ninjas.

„Ich will es kurz machen"

fing sie an ohne ein Wort der Höflichkeit.

„Orochimaru wird in zwei Woche kommen. Er will seine unvollbrachten Sachen beenden. Also Konoha zerstören, Sasuke holen und wie es aussieht den Jungen Sai"

Tsunade ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Jatze-san?"

„Hai"

„Ich gebe euch eine Woche um jemanden zu finden… ihr habt eine Woche um Sakura-san zu finden und sie herzubringen. Setzt Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung!"

„Hai"

„Kakashi, Naruto und Sasuke"

„Hai"

„Ihr werdet sicherlich nicht stillsetzten, und wollt Sakura ebenfalls suchen!"

„HAI!"

„Sasuke, du bist viel rumgekommen… unterstützt die Anbus und sucht jeden Winkel ab!"

„Hai"

„Der große Krieg ist also da"

sagte Naruto leise.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir Sakura finden"

meinte Kakashi und Naruto konnte nur nicken. Sakura war eine begnadete Shinbo, mit den möderischen Kräften Tsunades.

Naruto driftet in seinen Gedanken ab. Wie sehr vermisst er Sakura. Sicher war er glücklich mit Hinata. Aber Sakura war ihm von seinen Freunden am wichtigsten, vielleicht weil sie ihn als erstes in dem Arm nahm, als sein Geheimnis raus kam und sie nur meinte

„Mich stört es nicht"

und sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht anders behandelt. Wie vorher und das war was, was er ihr hoch anrechnete. Sehr hoch. Das Knistern von Papier und Sasukes dumpfe Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Die Anführer der kleinen Truppen standen um den Tisch mit den Karten. Sasuke erzählte von Gegenden in den man ungestört leben konnte und einen niemand so schnell suchen würde. Die Anbus hörten ihm gespannt zu und nach Stunden hatten sie sich geeinigt wer wo schauen würde.

Naruto klopfte an die Tür von Grantu.

„Hm?"

öffnete eine verschlafene Seele die Tür.

„Entschuldigen sie die späte Störung, aber wir haben eine Mission"

die Frau in der Tür schüttelte ein wenig ihren Schlaf ab und schaute Naruto etwas seltsam an, nickte dann aber.

„Es ist eine Suchaktion nach Sakura"

und nun war die Frau hellwach

„Ich wecke ihn sofort auf"

Sakura war jeden ein Begriff im Dorf, den sie war die erste und einzigste Schülerin Tsunades, seitdem sie Hogake und die zweite, die Tsunade eh jemals ausgebildet hatte.

„In einer Stunde am Treffpunkt"

und Naruto verschwand im Dunkeln der Straßen um an der nächsten Tür zu klopfen…

Sai hingegen schlummerte nach Stunden des Wachseins endlich. Tsunade hatte Naruto gesagt, dass er Sai nicht mitnehmen soll. Sie würde für ihn eine Beschäftigung finden und so schlief Sai seinen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte von seltsamen Dingen…

Die Wolken bedeckten den sonst so schönen Nachthimmel. Der kalte Wind wehte durch die leeren Straßen Konohas. Nur ab und an huschten Gestalten vorbei. Anbus und die Suchtrupps, wie er ja wusste. Sie sammelten sich und noch in dieser Nacht würde die Suche starten. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und horchte dem leisen Geschehen in Konoha. Seinen gepackten alten Rucksack neben sich stehend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er nach Sakura suchen würde, er… und seufzte leise. Sicher hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, weil sie nicht im Dorf war, ebenso da niemand wusste wo sie war. Aber er wollte nicht weiter daran denken und schob vieles von damals zur Seite. Darin war er gut und das sollte so bleiben. Leise landeten 2 Gestalten neben ihm und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, es war so ungewohnt Naruto im Jo-Nin Outfit zusehen und nicht wie üblich in Orange. Kakashi wie immer und schon hörte er schnelle Schritte, die durch die so unbelebten Straßen hallen.

„So du nimmst sie mit?"

fragte Sasuke

„Hai… wird auch gutes Training sein..."

Sasuke stieß sich vom Geländer.

„Sicher… aber ich denke, du hättest sie lieber hier lassen sollen… es wird ungemütlich werden"

Naruto nickte, sicher war ihm das klar. Aber wie sollten seine Schüler gegen Orochimaru antreten können, wenn sie nicht durch diese Mission kommen?

„Es ist Narutos Entscheidung"

warf Kakashi ein, der wegen der Dunkelheit sein Icha Icha nicht lesen konnte.

„Ich weiß, aber man sollte Talente nicht dem Löwen zum Fraß vor werfen"

und sein alter Rucksack war nun auf seinem Rücken platziert. Naruto schwieg. Sasuke hatte ja recht, so recht. Aber damit musste er, und die drei nun fertig werden.

„Sensei"

meinte Akiko etwas außer Atem, weil sie sich mit den anderen beiden so beeilt hatte

„Dann können wir?"

fragte Kakashi und alle nickten und verschwanden aus Konoha in die schwarze Nacht…

Tsunade raufte sich derweilen die Haare und Shizune war auf der Sitzbank mit Oink im Arm eingeschlafen. Akten und Rollen lagen überall herum und Pläne von Konohas Untergrund. Doch die hälfte der Fluchträume konnte sie vergessen, denn die waren Orochimaru bekannt. Also wohin mit all den Bewohnern um sie zu schützen. Sie raufte sich wieder die Haare und trank aus ihrer großen Tasse den pechschwarzen Kaffee, der sie wach hielt…

Hinata lag noch wach im Bett, wie die letzen Nächte. Drei Tage war Naruto nun schon weg und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. An ihrer Seite kuschelte sich eine kleine Gestalt. Sie lächelte und legte ihren Arm um ihre noch so kleine Tochter. Sogar ihr Sohn schlief mit im Bett. Er wollte der große Beschützer sein, der Mann im Haus. Und nun schlief er mit allen vieren von sich, quer auf Narutos Seite.

Sie war aber stolz auf Hamtaru, er schlug sich wacker und beschützte seine Schwester bis aufs Blut. Er hatte viel von Naruto, so jung er war, war er ihm so ähnlich. Er hatte was Wichtiges in seinem Leben und das würde er bis er Tod umfallen würde beschützen, schon in diesem Alter. Sie zog die Decke ein wenig höher und vergrub Hiri unter dem warmen Flausch und schloss ihre Augen. Der Wind jammerte ums Haus und die Äste der Bäume ächzten. Sie wollte und sollte sich keine Sorgen um Naruto machen, dennoch machte sie sich welche… aber mehr… um Sakura und schlief wieder spät in der Nacht ein.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und sie warteten schon einige Zeit durch den Schnee bergauf. Wie sehr hassten die drei Ge-Nins dieses Wetter. Der Wind fegte über die Schneedecke und schlug ihnen immer wieder Schnee ins Gesicht. Ihre Hände fühlten sich taub an, wie an sich der Rest von ihnen. Die Nasen leuchteten Rot, wie die Wangen und sie waren noch nicht am Ziel. Naruto schlurfte neben Sasuke, dessen Kleidung sich von schwarz nach weiß leicht weiß gefärbt hatte. Wie seine und Kakashis, unter den Boots knarrte der Schnee.

„Das Dorf ist nun in Sicht"

meinte Sasuke monoton und alle schauten auf. Und wirklich konnte man schwach Häuser erkennen, die aber vom Schnee fast unsichtbar waren und nur der Rauch aus dem Schornstein verriet, dass sie da waren…

Das warme Wasser umgab ihren Körper. Der Duft von dem Badeöl ließ sie ein wenig ruhen. Sie hatte wieder eine unruhige Nacht, wieder hatte sie diese Träume und wieder war sie schweiß gebadet aufgewacht. Mit Kopfschmerzen und Beinen, die sie kaum tragen wollten. Ihr Herz klopfte hart in der Brust und ihr Atem war knapp. Mit dem Waschlappen führ sie über ihre Beine. Langsam erholte sie sich und wieder würde sie Kabuto nicht damit belästigen, oder Orochimaru beunruhigen wollen. Er hatte doch so viel für sie getan. Nein, sie wollte nicht dass sich ihr Meister Sorgen um sich machte. Sie wollte ihn mit solchen belanglosen Sachen nicht belästigen und so tat sie es wie immer nicht…

Akiko saß vor dem Kamin und hielte ihre noch tauben Finger Richtung Feuer, nur langsam taute sie wie der Rest wieder auf. Eine alte Dame reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee und sie nahm sie dankend an. Sasuke saß ebenfalls nicht weit vom Kamin, er würde es nicht zugeben, aber ihm war –ARSCHKALT- und so genoss er wie der Rest die Gastfreundschaft des älteren Ehepaares. Die sichtlich erfreut waren Leute um sich zu haben…

Sai hingegen war mit einen für ihn noch unbekannten als Späher losgeschickt worden. Es war ein runder kleiner Mann und ein Kerl mit einem Zopf.

„Shikimaru-sama?"

fragte er nach einiger Zeit stille.

„Hm?"

„Ißt Chouji-sama immer soviel?"

Shika rollte mit den Augen und das beantwortet seine Frage.

„Aber nenn ihn nie"

und Shika rückte ein wenig näher und flüsterte die verbotenen Wörter in sein Ohr. Sai nickte stumm und dachte, das dass ziemlich dumm war, aber was sollte er machen. Er wurde als ein Chu-Nin behandelt, also sollte ihn das nicht kümmern…

Alkohol und Rauch hing in dem Raum, das schwummerige Licht ließ alles in rot tauchen. Die Leute unterhielten sich und tranken den Sake in Mengen. Ab und an strömte leicht kühler Wind in die stickige Bar, wenn jemand rein kam. Frauen mit knapper Bekleidung schmeichelten um die gut aussehenden Männer und brachten den wohltuenden Alkohol. Er schob seine Brille etwas höher und glänzte umher, eine junge Frau schmeichelte sich an ihn ran und goss den Sake nach. Sie war sicher keine 18, aber in armen Ländern störte das niemanden und in dieser Bar, war der jungen Frau klar worauf sie sich einließ. Etwas unsicher strich sie über seinen Rücken. Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz ab bevor er die Hand des leicht erschrockenen Mädchens griff. Ohne ein Wort zog er sie hinter sich her, die Treppen hinauf und warf sie auf das Bett. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten den Ninja an. Seine Sachen ließ er gemächlich zum Boden fallen und sie schaute nun noch verschreckter, doch das ließ ihn nicht mit der Wimper zucken. Er zog ihr die Sachen aus und Tränen liefen über die Wangen, als er sie zurück drückte. Sie wollte schreien nach ihm schlagen, doch er hielt sie davon ab.

„Sei froh das ich es bin und kein Betrunkener"

und sie kniff die Augen zu…

Die Sonne blendete Sasuke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Wind wehte leicht und wirbelte Schnee auf, er war froh das zur Zeit keine einzige Flocke viel und setzte seinen Weg fort. Und klopfte an eine Tür.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

fragte eine alter Mann und Sasuke nickte…

Er zupfte seine Sachen zurecht und schob leise Geld unter das Kopfkissen. Das junge Ding schlief noch tief und fest. Ihr Haar viel in ihr Gesicht und er strich sie davon.

„Geh nach Haus"

meinte er leise und band sich sein Stirnband wieder um, mit dem Zeichen einer Note. Leise nahm er seine Brille und setzte sie auf. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen gab keinen Ton von sich und die Tür hatte er leise hinter sich geschlossen.

Ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen hatte er, er hatte dieses junge Ding die ganze Nacht ausgenutzt. Sicher war das ihr Job, doch er war der erste und dennoch hatte sie nicht weiter geweint. Dieses Land war so arm, das sie ihre jungen Töchter in solche Häuser und Bars schickten. Aber er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab, er hatte sonst auch nie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Also warum sollte er jetzt einen haben, nach all den Jahren als rechte Hand seine Meisters…


	19. Das was ich nicht finden wollte

Chapter 17 Das was ich nicht finden wollte

„Ja ich habe dieses Mädchen gesehen"

und Sasukes Augen wurden groß.

„Wisst ihr wo sie ist?"

fragte er und der alte Mann nickte. Es war pure Freude die sich in seinen Augen wieder spiegelte. Freude Sakura gefunden zu haben.

„Ich bringe euch zu ihr"

meinte der alte Mann und nahm seinen Mantel.

„Aregatou"

sagte Sasuke und der alte Mann nickte.

Stille lief er neben ihm her, er wusste nicht wie lange sie gegangen waren. Aber es schien als ob es schon ewig war. Das Dorf war hinter Bäumen und dem ganzen Schnee verschwunden als eine kleine Hütte in Sicht kam. Und er fast in den alten Mann hinein lief.

„Wir sind da"

sagte er und Sasuke blinkte. Der Mann kniete sich nieder und machte mit seinen Händen den Schnee weg, bis ein Stein zu sehen war. Er wischte mit den Handschuhen den Rest Schnee weg, bis man die Buchstaben darauf lesen konnte...

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und Sasuke hing unachtsam seinen feuchten Sachen auf.

„Hast du was heraus bekommen?"

fragte Kakashi und Sasuke nickte.

„Oh"

freute er sich.

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf"

sagte Sasuke und Naruto schaute von dem gemeinsamen Kartenspiel mit den 3 Ge-Nins hoch.

„Hast du sie gefunden?"

„Hai"

und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer in dem sie schliefen. Naruto sprang auf.

„WOAAA Du hast Sakura-chan gefunden? Wo ist sie? Wo?"

„NARUTO!"

kam aus Sasuke und Naruto klappte der Mund wieder zu und Sasuke schwieg danach. Naruto brodelte. Immerhin hatte er Sakura gefunden und er rückte damit nicht raus, doch Kakashi fühlte, das dass wohl nicht so simpel war.

„Sasuke-teme… nun sag schon wo sie ist!"

„Tod"

sagte Sasuke und das kam nur langsam bei Naruto an.

„T.. T.. Tod?"

„Ich war an ihrem Grab, der alte Mann hat sie auf dem Foto wieder erkannt und mich zu ihrem Grab gebracht"

und damit hatte Sasuke die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Naruto stand da, einfach da und die Worte brannten sich in sein Hirn. Kakashi legte sein Buch zur Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster. Schneeflocken wirbelten umher. °So sollte es nicht werden° meinte er zu sich und schloss die Augen °So wollten wir unsere Sakura nicht finden° und hörte das leise sobben von Akiko.

3 Tage später

Tsunade schaute nach unten, sie musste sie verkneifen zu weinen. Diese Nachricht wollte sie nicht hören... hoffte nicht zu hören und schob das Polaroid zur Seite, welches den Grabstein Sakuras zeigte. Wo eindeutig SAKURA HURANO drauf stand.

Man sollt sich nicht von Emotionen leiten lassen, man sollte seine Emotionen abstellen können. Sein Herz verstecken um ein guter Ninja zu sein. Wie kläglich sie doch selbst daran scheiterte. Und als Naruto Hinata in den Arm nahm und ihr sagen musste, dass ihre beste Freundin Tod sei, konnte sie nicht anders als mit weinen. Hinata war halb zusammen gebrochen bei der Nachricht und weinte… weinte und weinte. Naruto hielt sie einfach nur fest und seine Tränen sickerten in ihr Shirt. Sasuke war verschwunden und Kakashi verließ das Büro ebenfalls. Anko rannte auf ihn zu und sie wusste welche Nachricht Kakashi mitgebracht hatte. Er legte seine Arme um seine Frau.

„Es tut mir so leid"

meinte sie leise, da sie wusste wie viel ihm Naruto… Sakura und gar Sasuke bedeuteten.

Die Nachricht ging schnell rum, das Sakura nicht mehr am Leben war. Ihre Eltern haben ebenfalls die Nachricht erhalten und Sakuras Mutter war mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch nun im Krankenhaus. Sicher, hatten sie nicht viel Hoffnung… aber diese Nachricht. Es war eine Nachricht, die man nie hören wollte, nie...

Er ließ das warme Wasser über sich laufen, es prasselte einfach auf ihn nieder. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob nur Wasser zu Boden lief. Er hatte es die Tage einfach heruntergeschluckt. Doch nun brach es aus, es musste irgendwo hin. Also lief es mit dem warmen Wasser an ihm herab. Er war vielleicht körperlich allen anderen überlegen, aber Emotional war er schwach. So schwach…

Hinata lag im Bett, sie war eingeschlafen und Naruto saß am Fußende und schaute sie an. Sogar im schlaf kullerten ein paar Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab. Er schloss die Augen, er hasste es seine Frau so zu sehen, vor allem wenn er nichts dagegen tun konnte, als einfach nur da zu sein. Er wusste wie viel Sakura Hinata bedeute, wie viel ihm Sakura bedeute.

Flashback

Er war erst ein halbes Jahr wieder in Konoha, nachdem sein Sensei ihn für 2 Jahre zum trainieren mitgenommen hatte. Die erste Person die er sah war Sakura. Sie war noch hübscher, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und er malte sich aus, wie sie wohl in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde, wenn sie jetzt schon umwerfend war. Und zu seinem erstaunen hatte er damals Hinata fast nicht wieder erkannt. Sie war genauso groß wie Sakura, ihr Haare Schulterlang und trug nicht mehr die dicken Jacken um zu verstecken das sie ein Mädchen war. Es hatte ihn überrascht, vor allem das sie nicht gestottert hat. Sondern genauso so frei wie Sakura daher redete. Er wurde von den beiden zu Ramen eingeladen und Hinata sprach davon, dass sie sich mal wieder mit ihrem Vater angelegt hatte und Sakura lachte nur. Hinata fluchte und Naruto schaute nur hin und her. Ja, Sakura war Hinatas beste Freundin. Ohne sie wäre Hinata, nicht so wie so heute ist. Sie wäre auch gewiss nicht mit ihm verheiratet. Sondern hätte strickt den vorgesehenen Plan eingehalten. Doch dank Sakura hat sie es nicht. Sie lebte ihr leben und lachte. Sie war nicht mehr so schüchtern und stotterte nicht mehr, sondern sagte was sie wollte und meinte. Und mit jedem Tag war seine Verliebtheit gegenüber Sakura verschwunden und wuchs für Hinata. Doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, sie waren gute Freunde alle drei. Und an dem Tag der Offenbarung seines Geheimnisses war Sakura seine aller beste Freundin. Sie war so lieb zu ihm, sie störte es nicht genauso wenig wie Hinata. Das schweißte die drei zusammen. Naruto sah in Sakura eine Schwester, die er nie hatte und er sprach mit ihr über seine Problemen und sie über mit ihm über ihre. Sasuke war sicher ein Thema, er ließ seine Wut oft an ihr ab, obwohl er nicht wollte. Er wusste ja, wie sehr sie in diesen Kerl verliebt war und es nach all der Zeit immer noch der Fall war. Also stritt er sich nicht mit Sakura wegen Sasuke. Und über die Zeit war Sakura immer weniger da, sie war oft weg. Über Wochen, aber das brachte Hinata und ihn näher und Hianta erzählte was sie mit Sakura alles angestellt hatte. Gute, wie natürlich auch Sachen, denen Eltern nicht gefallen. Wie nachts rausschleichen. Naruto lächelte damals und er tut es noch heute. Ja, die beiden waren gute... sehr gute Freunde und sie war eine Schwester die ihn und Hinata in die richtige Richtung schubste und sie dazu brachte sich das erste Mal zu küssen. Dank Sakura… alles dank Sakura.

Ende Flashback

Naruto kuschelte sich von hinten an Hinata ran. Sein Arm war um sie herum und sein Gesicht verschwand in ihren langem Haar. Er erinnerte sich das Sakura und Hinata daraus einen Wettbewerb gemacht hatten. Und Hinata hatte ihre Haare ganz lang wachsen lassen, so lang zumindest wie sie es in ihrem Beruf noch tragen konnte. Er schnuffelte weiter und hoffte bald einzuschlafen, und nicht von schlimmen Dingen zu träumen.

Er wälzte sich hin und her, träume jagte ihn und er fand keine Ruhe. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Schreie, Rufe und Blut. Eine Frau in weißem Kleid stand auf einen Dach, hoch oben und wich vor jemanden zurück. Er schrie, doch aus seinem Munde kam kein Wort. Sie wich immer weiter und eine Hand schubste sie, sie hatte keinen Halt und sie viel Richtung Erdboden. Sie sagte etwas und schloss ihre Augen, doch nicht ein Ton drang an sein Ohr. Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören und ein See aus Blut bildete sich. Erreichte seinen eigenen Füße und er starrte nur mit Horrer in den Augen. Machtlos etwas getan zu haben. Er sackte auf die Knie und hielt sich die Hände vor seinen Augen.

„Deine Schuld"

drang nun an sein Ohr und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Schuld"

meinte die Stimme wieder und er hielt sich nun die Ohren zu und kniff die Augen zu.

„Es ist deine Schuld!"

und jedes Mal wurde die Stimme lauter. Seine Augen brannten und Tränen tropften hinab.

„NEEEIIIINNNN!"

schrie er so laut er konnte und schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. Er saß aufrecht im Bett, sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust. Er rang nach Atem, der Schweiß lief von seiner Stirn.

„Nein…"

meinte er atemlos zu sich selbst.

„Nein.."

und wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen würde…


	20. Der Tag kam

Chapter 19 Der Tag kam

Die Tage vergingen und kein Blatt viel mehr von den Bäumen. Was vor ein paar Tagen noch rot-braun war, war nun kahl und öd. Der kalte Wind fegte umher und Konoha war fast menschenleer. Die letzten Leute verschwanden mit ihren Sachen und nur noch die Ninjas waren über. Tsunade stand auf dem Konohaturm. Shizune hatte Tonton im Arm und schaute über das leere Konoha.

Anbus waren in den Posten vor Konoha und in Bäumen versteckt. Kakashi lehnte an einen Baum. Naruto saß auf einer Parkbank und Sasuke saß auf dem Dach seines Hauses. Obwohl das Mal nun weg war, spürte er wie Orochimaru langsam näher kam. Immer näher.

Sai war zu Shikimaru und Chouji eingeteilt, doch wenn der Kampf entbrannte zählte das eh nicht mehr.

Sasuke richtete sich auf. Orochimaru war so gut wie da und er wusste es, die Anbus gaben ein Zeichen und von den Vorposten kamen Zeichen zurück, das Sasuke recht hatte.

Orochimaru war da. Mit seiner Freakarmee.

Hiri saß in dem Schoss ihrer Mutter und Hamtaru saß neben ihr. Sie waren wie so viele in den Schutzräumen. Sie hatte Naruto nicht widersprochen und Tsunade meinte das gleiche. Es reiche wenn einer von den beiden kämpfen würde. Dass vielleicht einer… und daran wollte sie nicht mal denken, das Naruto nicht wieder zu ihr und den Kindern käme. Neben ihr saß Tenten mit ihrem kugelrunden Bauch und ihrer Tochter, die weinte und Tenten sie nicht beruhigen konnte. Ino saß zusammengekauert nicht weit weg, mit ihren zu knappen Sachen. Ihre ganze Schminke versteckte das eigentlich so hübsche Mädchen. Anko lag auf dem Boden und schlief, Kakashi hatte ihr einen Schlaftee verabreicht und hier her gebracht. Ansonsten hätte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und Hayate saß neben seiner Mutter. Sicher war er ein guter Ninja... aber Kakashi ließ nicht zu das er gegen Orochimaru kämpfen würde. Er wusste, dass es blutig wird und sein Sohn sollte es nicht sehen, geschweige denn am heutigen Tage fallen. Bevor er wusste was Leben bedeuten würde. So saßen hier viele Frauen mit ihren Kindern. Viele Kinder die nicht mehr in der Akademie waren, aber dennoch hier saßen um die nächste Generation zu schützen. Doch wenn diese Räume gefunden würden, waren sie die einzigsten die noch kämpfen könnten, und so beteten alle das ihre Geliebten da oben ohne Verluste gewinnen würden…

Er sprang vom Dach. Es war soweit, nur eine kurze Distanz war noch zwischen ihnen. Er konnte hören wie Kunais aneinander schlugen, wie Tritte und Schläge ausgeteilt und eingesteckt wurden. Wie Ächtzer und Kampfschreie durch Konoha hallten.

Ja, der Kampf war da. Und er hatte ebenfalls einen großen Kampf vor sich. Aus dem nichts schloss sich Kakashi an und kurze Zeit später Naruto, Neji… Shikimaru mit Chouji und Sai. Lee, Gai, Kuranai und Asuma. Kiba und Shino. Sie alle gingen einem großen Kampf entgegen. Einen Kampf, wovon sie den Ausgang nur erahnen konnten.

Die Riesenschlange bäumte sich vor den Ninjas auf und niemand sonst als Orochimaru stand auf dem Kopf der Schlange.

„Sasuke-kun"

züngelte er gelassen.

„Was für ein Empfang"

und Sasukes Blick, wie vom Rest verdunkelte sich.

„Nah, nah… nicht so übel launig"

und gab ein Zeichen. Hinter ihm tauchten jede Menge Ninjas auf. In seltsamen Farben, Gestalten und Formen. Doch das überraschte die Konoha-Ninja auf keinen Fall. So war Orochimaru nun mal, ein Freak umgeben von Freaks...

Kakashi kämpfte gegen Kabuto und hatte damit einen gleichwertigen Gegner.

Neji legte sich mit 5 gleich zeitig an, die ihn auf Trapp hielten.

Shikimaru band einen nach dem anderen und Choujio rollte über sie einfach rüber. Sai kämpfte mit allen Tricks und hatte sich bis jetzt nur ein paar Schrammen zugezogen.

Lee und Gai kämpften gemeinsam und manchmal hatte man den Eindruck, dass die Gegner vom Zahnputzlächeln geblendet wurden. Asuma und Kuranai hatten ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun. Sasuke ließ seinen letzten Gegner in den nächst gelegenem Baum gehen. Naruto zog sein Kunai aus seinem Gegner heraus und dieser viel stumpf zu Boden. Rauch stieg hoch, ein paar Häuser brannten in Konoha. Doch keiner konnte sich diesem jetzt annehmen.

Anbus huschten umher und trugen Verletzte weg. Kampfgeschrei war von überall zu hören und es schien als ob es kein Ende nehmen würde. Kabuto hockte schwer verletzt neben Orochimaru. Kakashi hatte ihn übel zugerichtet und versuchte sich zu heilen. Aber er hatte auch tiefe Wunden hinterlassen. Nejis Arm war gebrochen und Lee schütze ihn vor weiteren Angriffen. Kuranai lag bewusstlos am Boden wie Chouji. Sai hielt sich die lange Schnittwunde am Oberarm und lehnte mit schwerem Atem an einem Baum hinter Shikimaru, der ebenfalls geschwächt war.

Sasuke blitzte hoch. Und Orochimaru gab ein Zeichen. Seine Ninja sprangen hoch in einen Baum und es war allen nicht geheuer.

„Sasuke-kun"

und Sasuke knurrte.

„Kommen wir zum Hauptteil, es wird sicher interessant"

grinste er und der Uchiha hatte das verlangen, ihm das grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Dein letzter Gegner, bevor du an mich rankommst"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ganz einfach.. wenn du deinen letzten Gegner schlägst, dann trete ich gegen dich an…. Das wolltest du doch, nicht wahr"

und Sasukes Augen sagten ihm die Antwort.

„Schön, wie sehr habe ich diese Augen vermisst… herrlich!"

und Kabuto richtete sich wieder auf.

„Doch lass dir gesagt sein, diesem Kampf wirst du verlieren. Du wirst diesem Kampf nicht gewinnen"

„Du bist dir ja sehr sicher"

Orochimaru grinste

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich weiß es. Du wirst gegen dein innerstes kämpfen und damit hast du schon verloren"

und gab ein Handzeichen. Wie aus dem nichts sprang eine Gestalt hervor und landete vor Sasuke. Den Kopf noch gesenkt und Sasuke spürte das große Chakra. Es war eine Frau und ein Zopf hielt die langen Haare zurück. Doch seine Augen windeten sich. Langsam hob sie sich und schaute ihm direkt in seine Augen. Er holte in diesem Augenblick keine Luft, sein Herz blieb stehen und starrte sie einfach nur an. Wie diese Augen ihn anblitzten. Er war wie festgefroren. Aber nicht nur er, alle anderen um ihn herum auch. Stille, es war Still trotz des Kampfgeschehens in Konoha. Es war totenstill…


	21. Geschlagen ohne Kampf

Chapter 20 Geschlagen ohne Kampf

Sasuke machte ein paar Schritte zurück. Orochimaru lachte von oben auf ihn herab.

„Hab ich dich so erschreck?"

fragte sie. Ihre Stimme… ihre Stimme holte ihn zurück. Es konnte nicht sein, er hatte doch. Sie war doch, wie ging das. Was würde hier gespielt.

„**Soll das ein übler Scherz sein**"

schrie eine bekannte Stimme zu ihm hoch.

„Scherz Naruto-kun? Ich scherze nie!"

und Narutos Augen fielen wieder auf die Person. Die ihm so bekannte Person.

„Ich hab ihr Grab gesehen"

meinte Sasuke.

„**Ich hab ihr Grab gesehen!**"

schrie Sasuke ihn schon fast an und die Person vor ihr blinkte kurz.

„Tja… ein Stein, ein wenig aufgewühlte Erde und jeder glaubt, man hätte jemanden begraben"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Sie stand hier vor ihm, hier als sein Gegner. Als ein Ninja von Orochimaru und sie schien es nicht zu wissen. Sie schien nichts mehr zu wissen. Ihr Kunai striff zum Glück nur seinen Mantel.

„Viel Spaß"

lachte Orochimaru und Sasuke sprang vor ihr weg, er konnte nur ausweichen. Normalerweise würde er einfach sein Kunai nehmen und sein Gegner wäre schon lange Tod. Doch hier, hier ging das nicht so einfach.

Er stand nun vor ihr und seine Hände zitterten, sie zitterten wie Espenlaub. Und Sakura glänzte ihn einfach nur an. Sie formte Handsiegel und Sasuke hatte alle Mühe vor der Attacke zu fliehen. Harsch landete er auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Arm. Ein wenig Blut tropfte zu Boden, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Sein Kopf raste, was sollte er tun. Er konnte nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Der nächste Tritt ließ ihn über den Boden schliddern. Sie griff nach seinen Mantel streifen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Sakura"

meinte er leise.

„Weißt du nicht mehr wer ich bin…?"

„Sollte ich?"

fragte sie matt und hob ihr Kunai.

„Hier ist doch dein Zuhause, deine Freunde…"

Sakura hob die Augenbraue. Doch sie wollte sich nicht beirren lassen und das Kunai kam näher. Mit einem Handgriff hatte er sie, aus Reflex, über sich geworfen und hatte den Mantel geöffnet, der mit ihr zusammen in dem nächsten Baum nieder ging. Er hievte sich hoch.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

fragte Sasuke laut, das es auch jeder hörte

„**Was?**"

„Nichts Besonderes… ein wenig Gehirnwäsche… so kann man es nennen. Sie weiß nicht wer sie ist, sie weiß nicht woher sie kommt, sie weiß nicht wer ihre Freunde waren… nur das sie zu mir gehört und dich töten soll!"

Sai saß mittlerweile, das was hier vor seinen Augen geschah war zu viel des Guten.

Das ging nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, zu viel auf einmal.

Naruto hatte seine Hände geballt. Wie konnte Orochimaru so ein Ekel sein.

Wie konnte er Sakura gegen Sasuke einsetzten… gegen ihn… gegen die anderen… gegen Konoha.

Das war zu viel des Guten. Er wußte im Moment nicht wohin mit seinen Emotionen und Gedanken. Kakashi lehnte schwer am Baum. Zu viel Wut wie heute… hatte er schon lange nicht mehr… und da war er nicht allein!

Sasukes Füße berührten den Boden immer nur kurz. Er sprang ihr davon, doch sie war schnell. Er wehrte die Kunais ab und blockte ihre Angriffe, so gut er konnte. Er wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Durch den nächsten Tritt landete er derb auf dem Boden. Er stellte sich schnell wieder auf die Füße und drehte sich zu Orochimaru um.

Seine Augen blitzen ihn an und der Schlangenmensch hatte nur ein lächeln im Gesicht.

Er wusste was Sasukes Augen ihm sagten, das was er wollte.

Sasuke knirschte mit dem Zähnen und musste zugeben… das der Schlangenmensch recht hatte, er hatte den Kampf verloren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Er spürte wie sie wieder auf ihn zukam, wie ihre Schritte sie schnell zu ihm brachten und er sich nur umdrehte. Das Kunai sank tief in seinen Bauch und er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, oder gab keinen Ton von sich. Sein warmes Blut lief über ihre Hand.

„Sakura"

meinte er leise und schlug seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich ran.

„Onegai… erinnere dich"

Sakura wehrte sich, doch Sasuke ließ nicht los, auch wenn damit das Kunai tiefer in seiner Wunder verschwand.

Naruto hielt den Atem an, wie der Rest als sie sahen wie sein Blut zu Boden tropfte und er bat, das sie sich erinnern sollte. Immer wieder die einzelnen Worte- Onegai… Onegai erinnere dich- Er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen, keiner wollte es und niemand hier würde das tun. Der Schmerz durchzog ihn und sackte langsam ein wenig zusammen. Sakura hielt das blutige Kunai in der Hand und er krümmte sich vor ihr. Er hatte viel gekämpft und die Wunde war schlimm. Seine Hand war gegen die Wunde gepresst, doch das hielt das Blut nur spärlich auf. Sakura schaute ihn emotionslos an. Ein Mann krümmte sich vor ihr, mit starken Schmerzen und sie starrte ihn nur an.

„Onegai… Sakura…. bitte erinnere Dich"

bat Sasuke und ihre Augen spiegelten sich in seinen dunklen wieder.

„Onegai…"

bat er sie abermals. Was sollte er sonst machen. Er konnte sich doch nur bitten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich erinnern würde.

Orochimaru hatte seine Arme verschränkt und schaute runter. Er war von seinem Ziel nicht mehr weit weg. In wenigen Momenten ist Sasuke tot… und dann hatte er ihn besiegt und seine Seelencontainer endlich bekommen, auf den er solange gewartet hatte. Kurz bevor Sasuke seinen aller letzten Atemzug machte, dann war er endlich sein. Doch er musste schnell sein, wenn das Herz das allerletzte mal schlug… würde die Zeit für ihn laufen und selbst sein Jutsu, würde ihn seinen Container nicht mehr retten können.

„Töte ihn"

rief Orochimaru in seiner triumphierenden ruhigen Stimme. Doch Sakura gab keine Antwort von sich, sie schaute nur in das schmerzverzehrte Gesicht und hörte die Stimme, die sie immer wieder bat sich doch zu erinnern. Doch woran, warum war diesem Mann vor ihr so wichtig, dass sie sich an was erinnerte?

„An was soll ich mich erinnern?"

fragte sie gelassen und drehte dabei das Kunai in ihrer Hand. Sasuke versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch es war nicht mehr so einfach.

„An Konoha"

sagte er zu ihr. Mehr verlangte er nicht. Nur das sie erstmal wieder wusste, das sie nach Konoha gehörte und nicht zu diesem Ekel.

„Töte ihn"

und Sakura schloss die Augen und hob das Kunai etwas höher, es legte sich an seinen Hals und er wusste, dass ihm seine letzten Momente bevorstanden. Vielleicht nur noch einen Wimpernschlag. Vielleicht nur noch einen Herzschlag. Vielleicht nur noch einem Atemzug. Sasuke hatte nichts zu verlieren. Absolut nichts.

„An Konoha?"

fragte sie und er nickte. Das Kunai schnitt ihm dabei leicht ins Fleisch. Was sollte er noch tun, was… damit sie zurück zu sich finden würde. Nur noch eines kam ihm in den Sinn und tat es schon. Ohne weiter zu überlegen war sein Hand in ihrem Gesicht und sein Blut lief an ihrer Wange hinab und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Wenn heute sein Ende sein sollte… dann wollte er jedenfalls versuchen Sakura zurück zu gewinnen.

Für Konoha…

„Und an mich"

meinte er mit schwerer Stimme

…. und für sich

„An mich… Sakura-chan…"

und seine schwammigen Knie gaben nach. Seine Beine konnte sein Körper nicht mehr tragen- Er rutschte an ihr entlang. Hinterließ sein Blut an ihr. Krampfhaft stütze er sich mit einer Hand so gut es ging ab und die andere hielt er auf die blutende Wunde. Er wusste selbst, das dass Zwecklos war. Doch seltsamer Weise schreckte Sakura etwas von ihm weg. Von dem Mann, der hilflos und geschlagen am Boden lag. Sie atmete schwer und ihr Kopf schmerzte. –Was war das?- fragte sie sich und sah zu, wie der Mann mit dem blau-schwarzem Haar langsam sich zusammenzog. Wie ihn langsam die Kräfte schwindeten und er sie nicht bekämpfte. Sie schaute auf ihn herab, in seine schwarzen Augen die langsam nebelig wurden und er kaum den Augenkontakt halten konnte.

„Onegai…"

und sich wich, vor seiner Stimme, wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

„**TÖTE IHN**!"

rief Orochimaru wieder hinab und sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. –Was?- fragte sie sich selber und sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme in sich –Nicht… tu es nicht- -Was?- -Tu es nicht…- aber die Stimme war so schwach in ihr. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Was sollte das alles?

Orochimaru riss langsam der Geduldsfaden und war mit einem leisen aufkommen auf dem Boden gelandet. Seine Augen blitzen Sakura an und irgendetwas schrie in ihr, doch sie verstand nicht. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und seine langsamen Schritte nährten sich Sasuke. Er wusste wer sich nährte, auch wenn er ihn nur verschwommen sah. Er atmete schwer und der Schmerz sog an seinen letzten Kräften.

„Wie fühlt sich das Ende an?"

fragte er den Mann zu seinen Füßen.

„…"

und Sasuke konnte ihn kaum erkennen. Orochimaru rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn man nicht alles selber macht…"

und zog langsam ein Kunai hervor.

„Sag Ciao!"

und riss seinen Arm in die Höhe.

Naruto schrie Sasukes Namen, als der Arm hinabschnellte…


	22. Wer bist du

Chapter 21 Wer bist du?

Aber das Kunai hat Sasuke nie erreicht. Auf halben weg schnitt ein Kunai seinen Weg und ein wenig Stoff seines Ärmels viel zu Boden und sein Blick war auf die Frau gerichtet der ihm danach, das Kunai aus der Hand schlug. Es war Sakuras Kunai und ihr Schlag. Wie ein Flash war es vor ihren Augen und sie konnte nur noch ein Kunai werfen und kniete nun neben Sasuke.

„Gomen"

meinte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf Sasukes Wunde.

Orochimaru machte einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Dummer Fehler"

und formte Handsiegel. Doch der nächste Angriff wurde, wie aus dem nichts, aufgehalten. Die Selbe Attacke. Die Selbe..

„Was zum?"

und suchte mit seinen Augen umher.

Sakuras Hände glühten nicht mehr. Die Wunde war nicht ganz ausgeheilt, aber es war lange keine Lebensgefahr mehr.

„Das war ich" meinte eine Stimme und trat hervor. Orochimarus Augen verengten sich.

„Sag mir Sai"

fing der Schlangenmensch an.

„Bist du so dumm… oder hast du Todeswunsch?"

Sai schloss kurz die Augen hinter seiner Brille.

„Nope"

meinte er dann matt zu Orochimarus Ärger.

„Ich lasse nicht zu das du die beiden noch mehr verletzt!"

Orochimarus Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Ist das so"

„Das ist so"

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?"

„Dumm… so nennst du das?"

„…"

„Du bist dumm!"

und Orochimarus Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

„Zu dumm, dass dein großes Reden am Boden liegt, nicht wahr?"

Sais Lippen formten sich zu einem grinsen.

„Was grinst du?"

Sai schaute ihn durch seine Brille an.

„Hast du nicht gesagt du weißt so viel, aber es war schwer meine Vergangenheit herauszubekommen!"

„…"

„Ist das nicht so… vielleicht sollte ich dich mal ein wenig aufklären!"

und Orochimaru verlor langsam seine Geduld.

„Keine Sorge es geht schnell"

fing er an.

„Ich brauche nur ein paar Worte sagen… BAKA!"

und die Ninjas blinkten.

„DU!"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig" fiel Sai ihm ins Wort.

„BAKA! Das du es nicht früher herausgefunden hast!"

„Was?"

„Ich dachte du bist so oberschlau? Zum Beispiel das meine Mutter ziemlich schlau gewesen ist, dass du nicht von mir erfahren hast… nur dumm, dass mein Vater es auch nicht erfahren hat. Aber deine Leute haben nicht bemerkt, dass ich geboren war, als ihr sie geholt habt. Zu dumm das du nie dahinter gekommen bist, was? BAKA!"

„Du kleiner Hosenscheisser"

„Hosenscheisser? Leg dich nicht mit mir an!"

„Nicht? Warum sollte ich nicht? Nur weil du etwas begabter bist, als andere in deinem Alter?" spöttelte Orochimaru.

„Unterschätz mich nicht… Ekel!"

„Sicher"

spöttelte Orochimaru wieder

„Ich bin angepisst"

murmelte Sai

„Dann zeig doch mal was du kannst… Bengel"

„Gerne!"

Sai formte Handsiegel und sprintete los. Er konnte das Veto von Naruto hören, das war aber egal. Seine Selbstkontrolle war flöten gegangen und er hatte keinen bedarf, sie jetzt wieder zu aktivieren. Orochimaru wich Sai nur knapp aus und der Streifschuss, ließ eine lange Wunde an seinen Arm zurück.

„Schwach… Das wars schon?"

fragte der Schlangenmensch.

„Sicher nicht"

und zwei Clone tauchten zum Original auf.

„Zs"

zischte Sai und seine Mütze wurde an den nächst gelegnen Baum geheftet. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hände bebten, sein Körper bebte. Und sprintete wieder los. Orochhimaru erschrak, als er einen Tritt in den Rücken bekam.

„Na warte"

presste der Schlangenmensch hervor und formte Handsiegel. Doch kaum hatte er sie beendet viel dieselbe Attacke auf ihn zurück. Sai verschwand in einem Blör, doch er hatte nicht mit der Fertigkeit des Schlangenmenschen gerechnet, der nach seinen zweiten Tritt auf dem Absatz drehte und ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Unter der geballten Faust vielen die Scherben der Brille, mit den dunklen Gläsern zu Boden. Doch warum sollte er sich noch verstecken. Er hatte keinen Grund mehr. Sollte Orochimaru das fürchten lernen. Seinen angestauten Ärger, den er so tief in sich hatte. Und erhob sich langam. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich das Blut

von den Lippen.

Stille herrschte auf dem Kampfplatz.

„Komm… wenn du dich traust"

meinte Sai ruhig

„Wer zur Hölle bist du!"

schrie Orochimaru. Sai lächelte und sah Orochimaru genau in die gelben Schlangenaugen, das darauf hin der Schlangenmensch unweigerlich ein paar Schritte zurück wankte

„Unübersehbar, oder!"

sagte Sai wieder ruhig, dessen ganzes Ich nicht mehr hinter einer Mütze und einer Sonnenbrille versteckt war.

Sasukes Augen starrten auf dem Rücken des Jungen und Sakura drückte seine Hand fester.

„Sai…"

meinte sie leise und ihre Tränen tropften auf Sasuke. –Das ist Sai?- meinte ihre innere Sakura, die seid Jahren, das erste mal wieder sprach, die ihr auch all ihre Erinnerungen zurück brachte. Sasuke wurde bewusst, was der Junge vor ihm sagte und warum Sakura am weinen war. Und die Informationen brannten sich schnell in seinen Kopf. Schneller als er sie verarbeiten konnte. Nur langsam richtete er sich auf.

„Sakura-chan?"

fragte er leise mit seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange, als Antwort bekam er nicken und ihre Augen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte es je tun würden.

„Sai?"

fragte er leise und sie nickte mit eine heiseren

„Hai"

ihre Stirn rieb dabei nun an seine. Er musste kurz die Augen schließen. In seinem Kopf war erst nichts, aber schnappte es in ihm über wie noch nie in seinen Leben. Und selbst Sakura ließ ihn vor Schreck los.

Sai drehte sich leicht erschreckt um und sah in blutroten Augen, die ihm es kalt den Rücken runter liefen ließ.

Sasuke stand auf und mit jedem Schritt, den er auf Orochimaru zu machte, lief dem Schlangemenschen einen Schweißperle von der Stirn.

„Geh Sai"

kam dunkel, aber dennoch das es Sai gewidmet war, sanft über seine Lippen. Er widersprach nicht und lief um ihn herum und stand Sakura das erste Mal gegenüber. Kein Photo, sondern ganz in Echt in Lebensgröße. Sakuras Augen trafen seine. Sie waren rabenschwarz, seine Haut blass wie ihre und sein Haar schwarz mit lila Reflexion.

„Sai…"

meinte sie ganz leise und er nahm sie einfach in den Arm und sie ließ ihre Arme um ihn fallen.

Orochimaru hingegen musste Sasuke gegenüber stehen.

„So…"

fing Sasuke an und seine Stimme ließ alles ihm Keim ersticken. Als würde er reines Gift versprühen.

„Sag dein letztes Gebet"

Orochimaru versuchte seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen, was ihm nur spärlich gelang.

„Solltest du den Jungen, nicht den Vortritt lassen?"

und Sasukes Augen verengten sich.

„Ich werde sicher… _meinen Sohn_… nicht gegen dich kämpfen lassen"

und Orochimarus Augen flickerten. Er wusste, dass er Sasuke damit auf einem falschen Fuß erwischt hat….


	23. Life isn't empty

Hall meine lieben, hier ist das letzte Chapter dieser FF. Aber eine Forsetzung ist noch geplant. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Kommi hinterlassen würdet. Eure Juna 

Chapter 23 Life is not empty…

Sasukes Wut war Unermesslich, nicht mal Itachi hatte in so in Rage gebracht wie der Schlangenmensch, der nur einige Meter vor ihm stand.

Alles was er die letzten Jahre durchmachte, war wegen ihm.

Alles was Sakura vergessen hatte, war wegen ihm.

Alles was Sai nicht hatte, war wegen ihm.

Und noch mehr Wut breitete sich in ihm aus.

Alles was sich über all die vielen Jahren in angestaut hatte.

13 lange Jahre waren es, wo genug Zeit und Raum dafür geschaffen worden war.

Frust der in von innen zerfraß.

Hass der von innen zerfraß. Machtlosigkeit….

Hilflosigkeit. Nicht im Stande gegen irgendwas zu tun. Auch nur im Geringsten etwas an der Situation ändern zu können. Innere Ruhe zu finden. Erlösung zu fingen.

Nicht mehr an nagenden Gedanken zermürbt zu werden.

Nicht von dem immer noch nicht getrockneten Tränen, in den Schlaf gewiegt zu werden.

Nicht sich noch mehr zu hassen, als man es eh schon tat. Keinen Sinn mehr in seinen Leben zu haben. nichts an dem man festhalten will… nichts woran man sich hätte festhalten können. Alles so unendlich schwarz war, eingenebelt von unendlichen Schmerz. Ummantelt von dem Gefühl einfach versagt zu haben. Auf jedem Weg, den man gegangen war. Und keine Kraft für einen weiteren hat. Keine Kraft um mehr weiter ein- und auszuatmen. Das Gefühl, das einem alles genommen worden war und ein klaffenden Loch in Herz und Seele zurückließ. Und nun… nun würde er alles von sich schütteln. Alles aus sich hinausschreien können… an den Mann der im mehr genommen hat, als er es für möglich hielt.

Das Leben, was er trotz Leid gefunden hatte.

Das Leben, wofür es lohnt zu leben.

Das Leben, wofür er kämpfen wollte.

Das Leben, was ihn Mensch sein ließ.

Das Leben, was Gefühle zuließ.

Das Leben, wofür es sich lohnt zu sterben.

Das Leben, was ihm das größte geben konnte was er jemals erwarten konnte

Sakura

und

Sai

Er würde kämpfen. Er würde sein eigen verteidigen bis aufs V

Blut. Er würde nun endlich kämpfen können…

… für sich…

… für Sakura….

… für Sai….

„Glaub mir…"

kam mit seiner tiefen Stimme über seine blassen Lippen.

„Du hast dich mit den falschen angelegt"

und der sein Hass schwelgte in jeden Buchstaben mit. Verriet, dass er keine Empfindung seinem Gegenüber hatte, außer puren und blanken Hass. Das seine Augen nicht wieder spiegelten, wie schwach er war. Wie ausgelaugt. Sie waren einfach schwarz. Tiefschwarz, wie die Nacht und blitzten gefährlich.

Sasuke machte einen Schritt vor. Unter seinen Füßen flackerte das blaue Chakra und ließ die kleinen Steine von Boden abheben. Wie von magischer Hand, riss der Boden stumm. Ließ weitere Bröckchen in die Luft steigen. Das blaue flackern umhüllte den Uchiha. Ohne einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken färbten sich seine tiefschwarzen Augen Rot. Das röteste Rot, was der Orochimaru jemals gesehen hat in seinen Leben. Und Sasuke war sich sicher, das es das letzte sein würde was dieser Freak vor ihm, jemals zu sehen bekommen würden. Sasuke konnte die Angst in den Augen sehen, das erste Mal das er Angst in diesen Augen lesen konnte. Und es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Und er wollte mehr Furcht sehen, er wollte sehen dass der große Orochimaru vor ihm Angst hatte und bereute sich mit ihm angelegt zu haben. Der Adamsapfel bewegte sich leicht und Sasuke hob seine Hand. Er konnte sehen, wie schwer es dem Sannin fiel nicht seine Hand anzuschauen, sondern den Augenkontakt zu halten. Und ein lächeln bildete sich auf den blassen Lippen, des geschwächten Uchihas. Da er ohne auch nur ein Siegel geformt zu haben, das Chidori in seiner Hand hielt. Was er über die Jahre ausgefeilt hatte und dem original schon lange nicht mehr entsprach. Es gab nicht so seltsame Geräusche von sich, sondern blendete in hellsten blau, was Orochimaru und die anderen Ninja je gesehen hatten.

„Kommen wir zum netten Teil des Tages"

gab Sasuke dunkel von sich und seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, als Orochimaru hätte reagieren können.

Naruto stockte der Atmen. Er wusste nur nicht mehr, ob es wegen der schnellen Wendung war. Wegen Sai… Sakura oder Sasuke oder einfach nur, dass es alles auf einmal passierte? Egal. Und wie es schien, ging es den anderen Ninjas, die um diesen Kampf standen, nicht anders. Es war so, als ob nicht mal mehr einer mit der Wimper zuckte oder den Anschein machte noch zu Atmen.

Orochimaru konnte keinen einzigen Schritt zurück machen. Keine einzigen. Er war einfach, wie festgenagelt. Obwohl er seinen Füße anschrie, sich endlich seinen Körper in Bewegung zu setzten. Das sie ihn weit weg von dem Besitzer dieses Sharingan bringen würden. Weit weg in Sicherheit, wo er für ihn Unantastbar sein würde. Und nicht dem ausgesetzt wäre, was er nun war.

„Kannst du dich nicht bewegen?"

fragte Sasuke und Orochimaru versuchte seine Füße zu heben. Vergeblich. Wieder vergeblich, als Sasukes Hand seien Brust berührte.

„Ein bisschen Schmerz gefällig"

fragte er langsam und in seinem Ton schwang etwas mit. Etwas war jedem Angst und Schrecken einjagte. Was verlauten ließ, dass es nicht einfach nur Schmerz sein würde. Nein es würde eine Tortur sein. Ein Akt von Vergeltung. Reiner gnadenloser Vergeltung. Und so drückte Sasuke die Chidori-Kugel fester gegen seine Brust. Ein Aufschrei durchriss die Stille des Kampfgeschehens, als das Chakra sich langsam Millimeter für Millimeter durch den Sennin bohrte. Jeder Sekunde des Ausschreis genoss Sasuke, wie andere nach getaner Arbeit Sake. Es war so unendlich befriedigend. All den Schmerz den er besaß, schrie Orochimaru für ihn hinaus. Wie ein Klagelied… Ein Gebet. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Das war doch nett"

und der Uchiha trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Wie ein Mehlsack sackte der Mann vor ihm zusammen. Krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und hielt sich die Wunde in der Brust. Die Augen erst festgeschlossen und konnte nicht sehen, wie sein Blut von Sasuke Hand zu Boden tropfte. Die roten Augen blickten hinab und schauten auf den zusammengesackten Mann hinab, der zu seinen Füßen hockte. Er empfand keine Reue. Nicht mal im Entferntesten. Er fühlte nur blanken Hass gegenüber den Schlangemenschen. Hass… soviel Hass, dass es förmlich aus ihm herausplatzte. Er hatte das Gefühl noch nicht befriedigt. Noch nicht. Es war noch nicht genug. Er hatte noch nicht lang genug gelitten. Aber er konnte genauso wenig, Orochimaru vor seinen Sohn auseinander nehmen. Er wollte kein skrupelloser Mörder vor den Augen seiner Liebsten sein. Er wollte Rache… so sehr… und das einzige was im Erlösung geben würde. War der Tod von ihm. Lang und Qualvoll. Doch auf lang und qualvoll musste er wohl verzichten. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. –Dann wird es nun geschehen-

Orochimaru hielt sich die Hand vor die Brust und das seltsam gefärbte Blut lief durch seine Finger, wie ein kleiner Wasserfall.

„Das kann mich nicht umbringen"

meinte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Und Sasuke hatte zumindest den Genuss, das er weiterhin Angst in den Augen lesen konnte.

„Ich weiß… doch den Genuss wollte ich mir dennoch nicht nehmen lassen"

und formte Handsiegel und mit einen leisen -Poff- saß ein Hase nun zu Sasukes Füßen.

Orochimaru blinkte, was sollte ein Hase hier? Das war wirklich keine gefährliche Waffe. So ein Hase, mit den viel zu langen Ohren. Sollte das seine Vernichtung sein. Das war ja wohl mehr als lächerlich. Das war mehr als absurd. Das war reiner Unfug. Es ergab keinen Sinn, warum dieses Langohr nun da saß. Orochimaru wieder schaute auf und konnte zusehen, wie Sasuke wieder Handsiegel formte. Unweigerlich weiteten sich die Augen vom Schlangenmenschen, die Handsiegel kamen ihn bekannt vor. So verdammt bekannt.

Wieso konnte er das? Das war eine Frage, die er wohl Orochimaru wohl nie beantwortet bekommen würde. Warum Sasuke die Verbotene Technik konnte, die ihm schon seine Arme gekostet hatten, durch den dritten Hogake, diesen dummen Narr. Und nun sollte das sein Ende sein. Er würde seine letzten Atemzüge hier tun. Das sollte es also gewesen sein. Und nichts sollte ihn diesmal retten können. Keiner konnte ihn vor seinem Schicksal mehr retten. Nein… es würde hier nun zu ende gehen.

„Das wird dich aber sicher umbringen"

schlussfolgerte Sasuke, als der Hase tot zur Seite fiel wie der Seelenlose Körper Orochimarus.

Er hatte seine Augen nur halb offen. Als er das leise Atmen hörte. Er fühlte sich noch so ausgelaugt, aber das hier war die beste Medizin. Und stützte sich mit seinem Arm ein wenig ab. Seine Augen waren noch ein wenig schläfrig, aber er konnte alles bestens erkennen. Als erstes wie rosa Haar ungehalten an ihr entlang viel und er sanft eine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ihr Rücken war an seiner Brust. Sie zwinkerte leicht, als er nochmals eine Strähne zur Seite wischte um besser ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr Arm zog etwas näher zu sich, und es kam keinerlei Gegenwehr. Ihr Arm hielt eine kleinere Gestalt fester im Arm.

Sein Gesicht viel zur anderen Seite und der Pony war wahrlos in dem blassen Gesicht. Die Augen waren wie bei ihr sanft geschlossen, der Mund leicht offen und seine Brust hob sich langsam auf und ab. Ihre Hand wanderte und lag nun auf der Brust und hob sich mit auf und nieder. Die Gestalt atmete etwas schwerer aus und die Hand lag nun auf ihre. Ein leichtes lächeln war kurz zu sehen, bevor es verschwand und er weiter schlief.

Sasuke legte sein Augenmerk noch mal zu ihr und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange, da er nicht woanders ran kam.

„Sas.."

hörte er leise und kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an sie ran. Sein Arm griff um die zierliche Person rum und seine Hand hing nun vor ihrem Bauch. Doch schnell hatten sich eine kleinere Hand in seine gelegt, die nicht ihr gehörte. Er drückte leicht zu und konnte ein zufriedenes ausatmen hören.

Sicher konnte ihnen niemand all die Jahre wieder geben, aber d.h. nicht das sie keine glückliche Familie sein können. Sasuke schloss die Augen, er war noch so Müde, so müde. Und driftete schnell wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf mit seiner Sakura im Arm und seinem Sohn…

Naruto und Kakashi sprangen vom Baum und liefen langsam davon.

Ein Happyend für die Uchiha-Tragödie.

Ein Happyend für einen rastlosen verlorenen Mann.

Ein Happyend für eine Frau, die ihr Herz an ihn schon früh verloren hatte.

Ein Happyend für einen Jungen, der an einem Tag seine Familie wiederbekam.

„Ein Happyend… he?"

fragte Naruto. Kakashi kramte sein Icha Icha raus.

„Ein Happyend"

und gingen die Straße entlang, bevor sich ihre Wege zu ihren eigenen Familien trennten. Zu ihren Frauen die mit dem Rest ihrer Familie auf sie warten würden. Wie jeden Tag, wenn sie nach Hause kamen und sie ein warmes Lächeln empfing. Und nun würde Sasuke es ebenfalls haben.

Ein Lächeln, würde ihn empfangen.

Eine Umarmung, würde ihn Willkommen heißen.

Ein Kuss, würde ihm die Liebe geben die er selbst empfand.

Die Sonne war am Untergehen und ließ die letzten Strahlen über Konoha gehen. Bald würde Konoha schlafen gehen und morgen früh, wieder in vollem Leben erblühen.

„Ein Happyend für Konoha"

meinte Tsunade, die auf einem der Hausdächer stand…

The End


End file.
